Chaos Theory
by KageKiller10
Summary: Based after the events of the Zero Arc a new dark guild that is killing other dark guilds has popped up. The magic world is appalled by the actions of this new guild. Though as this new dark guild appears a new team has joined Fairy Tail and have proven to be a force to be feared. Slight Harem
1. Chaos Theory

**Chaos Theory**

4 Shadows looked down upon a black chapel filled to the brim with demonic magic "when do we go Gale"? A red eyed man pierced through the dark showing his scarred stone cut face "their trying to resurrect a dead man … we don't give them a chance". He looked down upon the building seeing through the windows.

The deep voice that asked the question chuckled "well then do the deed dude". The red eyed man gave a toothy grin " **Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon** ". He took a deep inhale of strong winds and blasted it like a cannon making a small quake go through all of fiore. The blast left a crater where the chapel stood showing no signs of cultist "mission complete". The figure all gave smiles at the total annihilation of the people "let's go home". The shadows disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving one pair of eyes from behind them to remain "murderers".

( **Fairy Tail Guild Hall** )

It was a special day for the guild as Gildarts Clive was visiting the guild as he passed by for another quest. "GILDARTS FIGHT ME" a pink haired boy launched forward encased in fire going for the large man. "Nope" with one finger flick the boy was crashing through a set of tables landing in a mess next to a blonde girl and a naked dark haired teen. "Natsu that's the fifth time you have tried that give it up". The boy scoffed "what do you know you naked freak" in an instant the two were pushing against each other. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YA PYRO" as insults flew laughs from the peanut gallery grew.

As all the smiles shined bright multiple mages felt a magic faintly in the distance. Gildarts looked to Makarov "you feel that… a faint pulse of magic"? The master nodded "some powerful Mage must be fighting for us to feel it". As the words left his mouth a small tremor was felt by everyone.

"What the hell … was that an earthquake"

"Did something happen outside"

"Damn tremor made me spill my beer"

( **The Magic Council** )

As questions sprang out from all over the lands from where the tremor came from "what do we do". The old faces all watched a lacrima video of the shadow figures destroying the Chapel and the people inside. "... We send out a S-Class mission to every guild possible … and we find out where the hell these murderers live". Without hesitation multiple onlookers left to do the bidding of the Magic Council. "Make sure every guild knows of the dangers these dark wizards present … the will bring Chaos". They looked on in silence at the static image of the crater with a burning 8 pointed star in the middle.

( **With the Magic Guard** )

A lone guard hidden in a bush looked on at a large luxurious building with the same 8 pointed star plastered at the entrance. He spoke into a small lacrima as quietly as possible "I have found the home of the Dark Mages". He spoke coordinates and details of the large thick forest in the middle of nowhere. "... There is four suspects all of which are unknown to myself" he disappeared as the front door opened. "What's the problem Zach … you here something"?

( **With the group** )

"What's the problem Zach … you here something"? The same red eyed man from before scoffed closing the door "no … just felt off". The now named Zach smiled showing off his sharp teeth "and please no real names". He had long wild raven black hair tied up into a old fashioned samurai ponytail. He wore Black jeans with matching combat boots all topped off by a red button up shirt only done up halfway. The opening showed scarring and burned skin along with a dark green 8 pointed star. Gale was very tall but had a very thin muscular physique.

The man on the couch was just slightly shorter but much thicker with muscle "sorry Gale forgot". The man speaking sported a baggy black shirt with a large baggy concrete colored coat ending at his lightning yellow jeans that covers his steel toed black boots. His face was round and a scarred givin it a tough look along with a dark yellow 8 pointed star on his neck. His eyes shined yellow showing off his short bright brown hair "hey man what's our next move"?

As the question left his mouth a older teen walked out of the kitchen chuckling "come on Light you know the plan … we wait for the first guild to try something and we make an example". The teen was slightly taller than Gale and the thinnest amongst the group with a runner's physique. He wore just a simple white short sleeved shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans tucked into the same boots as the other two. Draped over the simple attire was a dark grey trench coat finishing off his whole attire. He had short messy white hair the showed off his thin solid face with bright brown eyes. He took another snack into his mouth showing off his bright white 8 pointed star stamped onto his arm.

"Yeah I understand the plan Buck but what are we gonna do in the meantime"?

A final voice rung out as he jumped from the balcony landing on the couch in a perched position. "Don't worry with what we did … we barely have time to chill out" he fell onto the couch upside down laughing. The final member of the group sported the simplest of outfit with a dark purple vest with black accents. Below the vest was a pair of purple baggy pants with loose fabrics fitted into regular black shoes with steel clearly threaded throughout them. He was the same height as Gale but much more defined. He had long straight light brown hair combed off to the side to show his dark purple eyes shining over his thin stone cut face complimented by his stubble. On his right pectoral rested dark purple 8 pointed star "i give it a few hours to maybe a day".

Gale nodded as he smiled sitting with them "Shade is right ….we're gonna turn this world upside down". As he spoke he all of them put on the same 8 pointed star necklace "we're gonna cause chaos".

( **Fairy Tail** )

A playful fight ravaged the hall with screams and cheers " **ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS** "! The usual past time for the guild halted looking up at the two strongest wizards currently in the guild. Makarov sighed speaking up "... we have news about the quake from yesterday … it wasn't naturally occuring". A red haired beauty stepped forward with a worried look "wait … what could possibly make that kind of quake and not be right next to the guild hall"?

Makarov frowned "it was a new group of dark wizards … they destroyed a chapel filled with people". He pulled out a lacrima the Wizard Council sent all the guilds playing it above the large hall. Everyone waited for something to happen seeing a few robed wizards walking inside "wait … all these people were killed"? The blonde haired Lucy along with half the guild jumped in pure fear as the chapel was gone in an instant.

Makarov put the lacrima away "the Council has decided that they are to be considered an S-Class danger". Natsu jumped on the table in anger "THEN WHY ARE WE NOT KICKING THE CRAP OUT OF THEM"!? Gildarts decided to answer the question "... we have reports that Blue Pegasus has already sent their best people".

Erza scoffed "Ichiya's team … i will admit their not weak but … against something like this". Makarov sighed with a dark look "we can't stop them … if they win then all the better … but if they lose it will show us the true intentions of this new enemy".

Wendy sat still holding onto Gajeel unintentionally "do you think they will be ok Gajeel-san"? Gajeel scoffed "... I don't know who these weirdos are but Blue Pegasus is a very strong guild … they'll be fine kid".

( **With Ichiya** )

The small muscled man struck multiple poses as they walked through the forest "remember men that these people hurt many beautiful girls by destroying that Chapel". The tallest amongst the group growled "how dare they hurt those innocent people … let's give em a knock". The group all nodded facing the large doorway to the massive mansion.

( **Inside** )

The 4 teens sat in the lobby talking amongst each other "Blue Pegasus … we'll beat them in one move each … there a highly loved and respected guild so this is a perfect show of power". Gale walked them through the plan and what not to do stopped by a heavy knock "I guess they're … here".

Gale walked to the door slowly opening it "hello Blue Pegasus come on …"! He stopped as a massive fist connected with his skull creating a small shockwave in the room. The other three jumped up as Gale's body flew past them. " **Air Magic: Updraft** " a large burst of air made the table and couch the 4 teens were seated on and around fly up. Gale broke through both things of furniture landing in a massive crash against the stairs.

The three other teens stopped in their tracks looking over at the group in pure rage. Before the three could react a voice spoke out from behind the opposing group " **Snow Magic: White Fury** ". A tight stream of snow rocketed at the group only to be dodged by the three "nice try kid but you missed". A chuckled made them look over to a more mature teen "we weren't aiming for you … sorry".

They snapped their heads over to Gale who took the attack full force burying him in ice and snow. Buck screamed out readying an attack but stopped as multiple screens appeared around him exploding. Buck flew next to Gale wincing at the pain before the same screens appeared around Light and Shade sending them toppling into Buck. "GO Ren" The dark skinned man nodded stepping forward making a massive magic ring appear. " **AERIAL PHOSE** " a cyclone of wild wind swirled around the teens cutting at them and the stairs. The devastation ended with 4 unconscious bodies letting a massive man step in shrinking down to a small oddly shaped man "we did it men … we beat those bastards".

A dark chuckled roused the mages "you think that was enough to stop us … you barely scratched my clothes"? The small man sported a terrified look as the 4 teens stood up dusting themselves off.

Gale gave a dark toothy smile "take them down … hard"

White chains shot out from under the dark skinned mage wrapping around him latching a hold on his neck " **SKY DROP** "! The mage flew into the sky at breakneck speeds before the chains whipped him around catapulting him down towards the earth. A purple magic circle appeared above him " **Gravity Magic: Crushing Wave** ". Ren's body flew faster than the mages eyes could follow smashing into the ground leaving a crater.

Ichiya growled reaching for the inside jacket pocket but stopped as Gale appeared in front of him "sorry it's our turn". The wind kicked up as Gale jumped up being spun as fast as lightning by the gale force winds smashing both his boots into the two young boys sending them away. Before he touched the ground he lashed out grabbing Ichiya's arms " **Gale Dragon Slayer Art: Gale Force Current** "! His body spun making it look like a spinning wheel before the current stopped and he used all his strength smashing Ichiya into the floor feeling bones crack as well as the floor beneath them.

Hibiki and Eve both screamed for their leader but felt unimaginable heat as both of them felt a hammer fist dig deep into their guts. " **Regulus Magic: Regulus Impact Fist** " Light dug his fist deep into Eve's gut watching as the fist exploded in yellow light sending the boy through the wall. " **Dark Regulus Magic: Hammer of Darkness** " Hibiki screamed out as he felt the light from his eyes leave and his body cripple against the wave of purple light.

Four chains sprung up wrapping up the still bodies and chaining them to each other "now we get to watch the wizard world be plunged into fear".

( **2 Days Later at Fairy Tail** )

The wizard world looked on as a live lacrima feed was showed to every guild around Fiore. Inside the guild was every mage the guild had watching the live feed of what the dark guild had done that has rocked the world. Erza turned away from the picture into Grays arms with Lucy mirroring the action going into Natsu's arms.

Makarov crushed the banister with just his grip as he looked on seeing the unconscious bodies of Blue Pegasus be pulled down from two trees. The 4 men where all shackled at the wrists hanging between two buildings. Each had letters stamped to them writing out "Chaos Theory … has now officially been raised to SS-Class for the severity of their crimes".

The wizards all had mixed reactions with most being angry and others showing their fear. Natsu stepped forward setting Lucy aside "... I'm going for them … anyone can tag along … but I'm going no matter what". Everyone erupted in no's and yeses but ended with a crushing pressure that sent them all to the floor. They all strained to look up to Gildarts who stood in a crater " **They. Will. Pay** "!

After everyone was dismissed Makarov sat still thinking of his old friends children being strung up from a tree. "I know the pain Bob … I just hope you don't do anything to rash".

Team Natsu all walked out with mixed feelings "Gildarts can't go alone what if they do the same thing to him". Erza sighed smacking Natsu's back "Natsu do you think if those guys are even half as powerful as Gildarts we'd have a chance"? Natsu thought giving a sad sigh "no … but what they did was unforgivable". Erza nodded "I agree … if we ever meet those monster I promise we will destroy them".

As she spoke a figure bumped into her sending both of them to the ground. Erza looked back up seeing a black haired boy around her age rubbing his head bashfully "sorry should of looked where I was going". Natsu growled as the man helped Erza up both locking eyes not able to speak. "HEY BUDDY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" immediately another boy with a baggy coat gripped Natsu's shoulder. "Hey man he apologized give it a rest with the angry tough guy act". Natsu growled back at the guy "hey asshole you caught me on a bad day so you should really not tell me what to do".

Grey and Lucy stood behind Natsu as the two other boys stood behind them making a dark aura mix in the air. Lucy looked at the three boys feeling a very ominous aura from them "Natsu just let it go we don't need to fight". Natsu scoffed walking away from the trio making the tallest one amongst them grab his shoulder. "Hey man before you go can you point us in the direction of Fairy Tail"?

Natsu growled shaking the guys hand off "we don't have time for you guys find it yourself… we have to find those bastards". The last of the trio scoffed walking up to Natsu "listen i'm tired of this asshole". Natsu gave a small smile "well then I guess you'll have to do something about it then". The boy returned the smile as he smashed his fist into Natsu's stomach lifting him off the ground and giving him a killer right hook sending him across the street. Grey jumped to help his rival "ok you asked for it asshole".

As the group of them started fighting the tallest one amongst them stepped back sitting down "huh … real covert". The boy that punched Natsu and the baggy coated mage jumped at the chance to have a good old fashioned fist fight while The black haired teen finally spoke to Erza.

"Sorry about my friends we came to Fairy Tail to get stronger as wizards and I guess they couldn't wait". Erza blushed at his deeper voice "no it's fine … Natsu is in a bad mood so he's looking for a fight … I'm Erza". The boy smiled "I'm Gale … I guess that new dark guilds got every mage riled up … would it be possible to get directions to Fairy Tail"? Erza blushed "you wanna join Fairy Tail … I could take you there … I mean if you wanted me to"? Gale smiled "... I would love for you to come with us".

The two broke into small talk sitting on a bench beside them waiting for their teammates to stop fighting. Lucy say next to the tall mage "hi i'm Lucy …. So you guys wanna join Fairy Tail"? The tall mage looked over at her giving a scoff "names Buck … yes we wanna join Fairy Tail … sadly Laxus just left so I guess I won't be kicking is ass". Lucy was taken back by his anger feeling more ominous magic from him as he spoke about Laxus.

A crash could be heard catching the two mages seeing Natsu crash through a wooden cart cutting his arm up. Grey landed next to him with bruises all over his body "what the hell are these guys … they hit like a train"? Natsu growled out in pure rage "we haven't even started the real fight". Grey looked over at him seeing him light his fist on fire "Natsu we can't really fight them … even if their assholes magic isn't an option".

Natsu ignored him jumping at the two mages " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** "! He came down ready to crush their skulls deaf to the screaming of Erza and Lucy. As he swung his fist down the air became thin and his eyes were met with piercing eyes. His arm still encased in flames was held by Gale looking down at him " **ENOUGH** "! Natsu tried growling at him but felt an immense weight bring him to his knees. Gale let his magic pressure force Natsu down squeezing his arm more making the fire going out.

"No magic or my guys will crush you … Now. Calm. Down"! Natsu looked over at them and back at Gale feeling his power giving him a small nod. The pressure immediately disappeared and Gale helped him up "great now show us to the guild hall". As he walked away towards the guild hall with his friends the mages behind him stared at him in fear. Erza broke out of her stupor and immediately caught up with Gale.

( **An Hour Later** )

The Guild Hall was in an uproar of cheers and fighting as four new members joined brightening the dark day. Gale walked over to Erza showing over his dark green guild mark on his chest where his hidden guild mark rested. "So you're officially a Fairy Tail Wizard … so what's your magic"? The guild hall went silent staring at the 4 boys as Gale spoke "... well I'm actually the Gale Dragon Slayer… my dragons name was Tempest". Everyone awed as he sat down "i'll answer any questions after my teammates show their".

Buck stepped forward from his conversation with Levy and Gajeel "hello i'm Buck and I have two types of magic starting with chain magic". A white chain shot out from his magic circle beneath him grabbing a chair and throwing it up. "My other magic is gravity magic … I'll demonstrate". " **Gravity Magic: Crushing Force** " multiple magic circles appeared around the chair creating a crushing gravitational force crushing it.

The guild was awed at such powerful magic from the first two of the new recruits looking over at the baggy coated mage. "I guess it's my turn … well I'm Light and I use the same magic as the key Leo the Lion". " **Regulus Guillotine** " he jumped up as his leg became a golden flame bringing it down on a table making it explode and splinter everywhere. Lucy was awed "that's amazing … I bet Loke would love that".

The final mage pushed off the wall he was leaning against as he spoke with Elfman about manliness. "Names Shade and I use the opposite of Lights called Dark Regulus magic … basically the same but mine is purple and can absorb light to become stronger". " **Hammer of Darkness** " his fist lit ablaze in a purple flame making the guild hall grow a shade darker. He gave a quick jab to the air making a small wave of flame burst on each punch. Elman roared out as he watched "NOW THAT'S MANLY"!

Everyone slowly went back to their original conversation as Gale sat down with Erza. The red haired beauty smiled at him "why not show us what it can do"? Gale chuckled taking a sip of his beer "well I don't need to show off … and if I really showed it off … we'd need a new guild hall". Erza smiled at him as she lifted her strawberry cake to his mouth "would you like to try my favorite food"? Gale smiled at her taking it into his mouth "mmm that is delicious … thank you Erza".

The two were ignorant to the guild hall that had went mostly silent as everyone that knew Erza stared at the two. Natsu leaned over to Grey and Mirajane "did she just give him a piece of her cake"? Mirajane smiled with a dust of pink on her cheeks "I think Erza is in love … and I don't think he minds at all".

The guild hall was in great spirits as the master spoke up catching their attention "we have news about Blue Pegasus". Gildarts stepped forward "the trivens have no idea what happened … the council thinks there memories were erased… or this new guild beat them faster then they could process". Natsu stepped up onto the table "I say we march right into their home and take them down as a guild". A few cheers met his idea but was promptly shut down as Gale stood up "it's no use".

Makarov looked over to him as Natsu turned to him "what the hell do you know new guy"? Gale looked over to him with a stone face " … because from what I know there is probably … four maybe five wizards here that have a chance against power like that". Natsu looked at him in pure rage "yeah and who's that asshole"? Makarov slammed his hand on the railing in anger "NATSU… he's right …we have many very capable wizards … but the only wizards here strong enough for a double S-class quest is Gildarts and I".

Natsu gritted his teeth "since you've got here Gale all you have done is pissed me off … did your dragon leave you cause of how arrogant you are"?! The guild went silent hearing only the heavy breathing from Natsu. Lucy stood up from her chair joining in the wave of insults at Natsu "Natsu how could you say that"?! Elfman roared out in a boisterous yell "NO MAN WOULD SINK THAT LOW NATSU"!

Erza grabbed Gale's arm "I'm so sorry Gale … he just can't take it when his friends are hurt". Gale rested his hands on hers pushing it off making her gasp "my dragon … didn't leave me … I killed him". The same silence from before rushed back as Gajeel and Wendy joined in with Natsu "HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR DRAGON"! Gale looked at the three "simple… he told me to become truly strong that I had to beat him … so I did… you think I wanted to".

Natsu visibly shook "... even if he asked you how could you … YOU PROBABLY LOVED IT"! In an instant a knee encased in raging gale force winds buried itself in Natsu's chest " **TEMPEST DRIVE** "! The wind exploded throwing Natsu through the wall into the field making the guild jump up on instinct. "Natsu I understand you're hurting right now watching your friends get hurt and not be able to help them but … if you ever say that again you won't get a chance to avenge them". He walked out of the guild walking by everyone and pushing away Buck "I'll be in the men's dorm".

Gale walked through the town feeling his anger slip away "Tempest … i'm sorry". His memories wondered to his father figure. As he walked replaying different memories over and over in his head a voice broke his thoughts. "Better watch where your walking there young man or the water is gonna swallow you up whole". Gale looked over seeing a older duo smiling up at him "i'll be fine sir … thank you". The older man smiled and nodded as they rowed further down the waterway.

He stopped on a small bridge overlooking the ocean "I know your their … come out guys". From behind a building walked out the other three new mages of Fairy Tail all rubbing the back of their heads. Light stepped forward grabbing Gale's shoulder "hey man …. Just look forward to the reveal … it'll be amazing". Gale nodded as his friends tried consoling him "I know … and i'm not to angry with Natsu … if the roles were reversed I might say the same thing"

The group stared over the ocean as the sun disappeared "now you guys know the game plan … go and grab a quest and make some headlines". Shade chuckled "and I guess you'll stay here with that cute redhead". Gale chuckled giving him a sly high five "hey … there's just something so … different about her". The group of mages dispersed leaving Gale with his thoughts "... I can feel this guild is gonna change the plan somehow".


	2. First Adventure

**First Adventure**

( **Previously** )

Natsu visibly shook "... even if he asked you how could you … YOU PROBABLY LOVED IT"! In an instant a knee encased in raging gale force winds buried itself in Natsu's chest " **TEMPEST DRIVE** "! The wind exploded throwing Natsu through the wall into the field making the guild jump up on instinct. "Natsu I understand you're hurting right now watching your friends get hurt and not be able to help them but … if you ever say that again you won't get a chance to avenge them". He walked out of the guild walking by everyone and pushing away Buck "I'll be in the men's dorm".

The group stared over the ocean as the sun disappeared "now you guys know the game plan … go and grab a quest and make some headlines". Shade chuckled "and I guess you'll stay here with that cute redhead". Gale chuckled giving him a sly high five "hey … there's just something so … different about her". The group of mages dispersed leaving Gale with his thoughts "... I can feel this guild is gonna change the plan somehow".

( **Now The Next Day** )

Gale woke up in a barren room with just a bed and a table where his necklace laid. He swung his legs over the bed standing up "time to start the day". He showered himself and dressed in his normal attire putting the necklace on tucking it under his shirt. He looked at his new guild mark "... we can't forgive them". He walked out the front door to the main living space of their building.

"Ummmmmm should you all be here"?

Gale looked at team Natsu all talking and chatting as Natsu walked over to Gale "... i'm sorry about yesterday". Gale put on a smile and patted Natus on his shoulder "hey man … I understand where you're coming from". Erza walked up giving him a smile "we thought going on a quest would alleviate some tension". Gale nodded as she handed him a couple pages "you want me to choose"? The group nodded letting him read through them seeing mostly A-rank "... I see their is an S-Rank … but we only have one S-ranked mage on the team".

Lucy stood up giving a short sigh "we know that us five don't stand much of a chance against SS-Class mages … but if we can find out more about them maybe someone else can find them". Gale nodded "well if we wanna find out more about them … then we should take a pit stop to the village with the destroyed chapel". Natsu scoffed "why would we go to that place we already know what happened". Gale chuckled "well if we find out why they did it … then maybe we can find out more about them". Erza smiled nodding along with him "Gale is right … we don't know anything about them … even going to other dark guilds might not help".

Gale interjected stepping forward "the S-Class quest is to take down a know Dark guild … I assume you think Chaos Theory is partnered with other dark guild". The group nodded letting him continue "but this guild has four main people to our knowledge … and they clearly want people to know of their existence … that's not a real Dark Guild's M.O". Grey stood up showing off his underwear "well it's at least a start … but I agree we should find out what the villagers know".

Erza smiled pushing her hair behind her ear "then it's decided we will go take down this dark guild and find out more about the destroyed chapel". Gale smiled grabbing a small rucksack "then I guess we should head out … and maybe learn more about each other". They all nodded picking up their bags and walking out leaving the city.

(At the Guild Hall)

Makarov looked around the guild seeing the troublemakers were all absent "Mira where is Natsu and the others"? Mira smiled up at him feeling most of the guild looking over at her "well Light, Shade, and Buck all left for a A-Rank mission to clear out a village of some monsters". Makarov smiled "already working on their magical career good for them … what of Gale". MIra pulled out an extra flyer for the S-rank quest "he went along with Natsu and the others to take down a dark guild". Cana piped in with a drunk giggle "that guy gives me the creeps… they all do".

The guild looked over at her in surprise "what do you mean Cana … the new members all seem nice and strong"? Cana looked around seeing everyone agree with Mira "... well they show up right after that new dark guild show up … and they definitely are very strong". Makarov stroked his small beard "you are right … and I'm ashamed to say that I thought of that as well … what i'm about to say will stay confidential between this room understood". Everyone nodded listening closely "Gildarts and I quickly looked into them after the Natsu incident … and we uncovered some disturbing things from their past".

Makarov continued as he sat on the railing "... from the little we know all four of them have had a rocky relation with guilds". He sighed as continued "Gale was a slave… used as a magical battery at the same tower that Erza was kept in … when he escaped the magic council found him … along with over 30 dead dark mages". The guild gasped as Cana stood up "then why the hell is he out with the others"! Makarov gave a sad sigh "he had a hard young life … everyone here has their own demons … and we don't blame anyone for having them … from what I have seen he has had a hard life and just wants a real family".

The guild went silent all of them thinking on the words "the council tried sending him to multiple guilds … one being Blue Pegasus and each time he ran from them due to … fear". Elfman stepped forward along with Lisanna "what fears … Blue Pegasus is a great guild"? Makarov chuckled "they are … but it's hard to trust someone after what he went through … I contacted Bob and asked him about Gale… he said he was an amazing wizard and very kind… but he wouldn't let anyone in making it hard to help him heal".

Makarov quickly switched his attention to Buck "the others are somewhat unknown … except for Buck". Levy chuckled "Buck is really nice … what could he have done to make us warrant not trusting him". Makarov groaned "it's not something he did … when Buck was a child … Laxus took a quest that involve a dark guild Buck's father was apart of … and he seriously injured his father". The thunder Legion all looked for each other giving guilt looks as Makarov explained more "his father was killed in prison … though Buck was never apart of the dark guild and has always condemned what his father did … a death of a parent isn't one someone forgets".

The guild all stayed quite letting the past sink in "as Master you all know that I would never allow someone dangerous to join this family … but I think these four kids are finally trying to let others in … and I think as their guild we owe them to trust them … at least a little". Everyone nodded thinking about the new recruits and the prospect of them being broken.

(With Team Natsu)

The group walked through a thick forest opting not to travel by wagon due to Natsu's illness. Lucy broke the silence "so Gale tell us about yourself… unless you don't want to". Gale nodded with a smile "well when I was young my family was killed by a group of bandits … and my mother hid me in the forest to stop them from taking me… which is how Tempest found me". The group all looked over interested not wanting to stop him from talking "after Tempest found me he raised me from a baby … he taught me everything their was to know about life … when I was older he implanted a lacrima inside me to help me learn his magic better".

Natsu lit up in glee "wait so you have a dragon lacima and you were raised by a dragon … that's amazing". Gale laughed nodding along "yeah … he was… when I became around 9 or 10 he told me that one day I would have to fight him … and kill him". Erza rested her hand on his shoulder trying to alleviate some of his sadness. "Heh… he told me that I had to because it would unlock my true power … and it did … during our fight all the emotion got to me and I went into Dragon Force… I beat him and gave him one last hug before he passed away… he told me the world was a scary place and I needed to learn that quickly".

Natsu visibly toned down "I am so sorry I … I said you did that for fun". Gale patted his back "no your fine … he was right though … after I left him I met a small group of what I thought were nice merchants … but after I told them my small past they showed their true colors and locked a magic collar on me that stopped me from using my magic … and took me as a slave to a terrible place". Erza gripped his shoulder making him turn to her "... was this place … a large tower in the middle of the ocean"? Gale nodded looking over to her "yeah … they called it the Tower of Heaven… they kept me in the top of the tower and used my magical reserves as a battery".

Everyone slowed down remembering the tower they all fought at "um Gale… when I was a child I was also a slave in that very tower". Gale stopped looking at Erza "I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to bring up bad memories". Erza gave a small smile as he held her shoulder "no… actually a few months ago we destroyed the tower along with the rest of the slavers". Gale froze thinking about the place that he swore to destroy one day "well … that actually makes me feel great".

They all smiled continuing their walk to the village where the chapel was destroyed. Gale looked off into the distance seeing a large crater "we're here". The others looked at him in confusion "how do you know". Gale looked over at Lucy "I can see the crater … and the shrine in front of it". Natsu looked forward cupping his eyes "he's right … there's a group at the shrine … crying". Gale looked away 'why the hell is there a shrine … it was a chapel of dark mages… did the town not know'.

They continued to walk letting the others see the crater as they got closer making Lucy cover her mouth "how could someone do this". Gale gained a dark look "that's what we're here to find out". The walked through the large wooden entrance seeing people all over walking around teary eyed. Gale split from the group looking back "let's split up and see what we can find out". They all nodded splitting up and talking to people around the town.

(With Gale)

Gale walked through the village looking around seeing everyone crying "they had to know … or at least have a feeling". He walked around more seeing a tavern quickly walking in "if you want information go to a pub". He closed the door behind him seeing no one paying much attention. He walked over to the bar and set down a small sack full of jewels "i'll take something strong … and some information". The barkeep chuckled setting down a large mug full of mead "what kind of information… mage"? Gale smiled taking a big swig from the mead "I have some inside info that says the chapel the got destroyed wasn't exactly full of good people".

The bar went quite looking over at Gale making him go on guard still listening to the barkeep. "Listen here Mage… you walked into a town you know nothing about … you should leave". Gale looked around seeing people stand up "well … let me take a shot in the dark … you were all part of the dark guild". The barkeep lifted his his sleeve showing a black skull "how do you know about the chapel"? Gale downed the rest of his mead and looked at the barkeep straight in the eye "because I'm the one that killed your scum friends".

Before Gale could react a knife planted itself in his hand pinning it to the table "then let us return the favor". Gale looked over seeing a beautiful girl with long wild pink hair smiling at him "you some important person in the guild"? He bit at his tongue hiding the pain emanating from his his hand. She smiled slamming her hand on his hand "you're looking at one of the 3 swords of Zeref". Gale screamed out falling from his chair cutting his hand more "OK… you really got me with the knife but what next"?

She smiled as the barkeep placed his hand on Gale's chest " **Explosive Magic: Rocket Man** "! Gales shirt grew bright orange with a dark orange Magic Circle hovering over the spot "shit".

(With the others)

Erza watched Gale walk off smiling as he heading for the bar "well that is a good place for information". She walked over to the shrine along with Lucy seeing a small group of people sitting at the shrine looking over the pictures of the dead. Lucy kneeled down to a smaller lady "excuse me miss … we're from Fairy Tail and we want to try and find out why this happened". The lady looked up at her shifting her cloak "I wish I could tell you … but we have no idea … the people inside the church were good people".

Erza looked down at her not completely buying what she said "did you feel any ominous magic in the air that night"? The women stood up letting her cloak slip showing a small part of what looked like a black mark "yeah I did in fact … the explosion that killed my husband". She yelled out the last part making Erza and Lucy step back in shock as she walked away. Lucy looked back at Erza "Erza did you see that mark … looked kind of like a guild mark". Erza nodded "I did … but there isn't a guild anywhere near here … at least not an official".

As they continued to talk trying to figure out what was going on an explosion shook the ground. Lucy was the first one to react grabbing onto Erza "what the hell was that... it sounded like an explosion"? Erza looked up to the sky seeing a body fly through the air "OH MY GOD … THAT'S GALE"! Both of the girls watched helpless as his body crashed down into a food cart destroying it sending wood everywhere. Erza ran over seeing Gale's body lie on the ground "GALE"!

From the back of the town more explosions went off along with fire and Ice flying through the air. Lucy looked around seeing the town all tuned on them pulling out clubs and knives "what's going on here"?! Erza quickly kneeled down seeing Gale's hand had a large hole through it "Gale get up"! Gale felt the world come back to him seeing his shirt was in tatters 'my guild mark is still hidden … where's my necklace'? He turned over seeing Erza "the whole town is full of dark mages".

She froze seeing his chest was bleeding all over "we need to get you out of here". Gale pushed hand away tearing his torn up shirt off and wrapping it around his hand as tight as possible. He stood up wiping dead skin and shrapnel from the wound "we can't leave here until we shut them down". Erza roughly grabbed his arm "we will inform the magic council but your in no shape to fight". He growled lightly walking forward making Erza sigh as he grabbed Lucy's hand from grabbing her keys "wait". He pointed up to the bar seeing three people standing on top of it "their mine".

Natsu and Grey jump through the town knocking out anyone with a weapon making their way to their group "what the hell happened back there"? Grey looked over to Natsu as they came upon the others "didn't you see the mark on their chest … that explosion must have been a signal". They stopped seeing Gale's with a bloody chest making both of them grab his arms "were getting out of here right now"! Gale stood his ground looking the girl from before dead in the eye "not until she is in chains".

A loud high pitched sound rang through the air making everyone stop to cover their ears dropping to the ground. The three people jumped from the pub onto a building in front of the mages "you picked the wrong fight". Other then the girl who was now wearing a white robe covering her body with the black skull on the front. There was two other people one being the bar keep who wore the same robe only showing his square stone cut tanned face along with his short white spiky hair. The other was small girl with vibrant yellow hair that reached her ass staring daggers at Gale.

The pink haired girl stepped forwards pointing her finger at Gale "the wounded one is for us to kill everyone else gets the others". Gale growled loudly clenching his teeth together "dark mage trash … the swords of Zeref … crappy name". The two girls giggled at him jumping back intent on baiting the wounded wizard. Erza grabbed Gale's arm using a deep voice "their trying to bait you we need to leave". Gale looked back at her "if we beat their top wizards then their master will come out and we can topple their whole guild… i'm going".

He dug deep into the ground making a magic circle appear under him " **Gale Dragon Ascent** "! The air compressed under him making Erza back up as it exploded making the whole area filled with gale force winds rocketing him up into the air. He rocketed towards the two girls running off into a small forest in the middle of the village. Erza swore under her breath jumping forward ready to catch up with him only to be struck down by a violent explosion.

"I'll let the girls and the master take care of the idiot … but they don't want anyone interrupting them". The Fairy Tail mages all readied themselves as the town ran forward ready take their heads off "TAKE THEM DOWN"!

(With Gale)

Gale flew through the air seeing the two girls disappear into the forest making him growl "we should've blew up the whole damn town". He landed in the forest making dirt kick up everywhere "COME OUT NOW"! He ran through the forest hearing the leaves fall and the bushes shake. He stopped at a clearing where the two girls stood with their cloaks still on "i'm gonna rip you two apart". The yellow haired girl smiled stepping forward "with those wounds you'll barely be able to stand in a few minutes".

Gale chuckled standing up straight "then i'll just have to beat you down in less time". He rocketed forward as as large stone hand struck down from the sky crushing him into the dirt. He strained to look up seeing a large stone golem holding him down. The yellow haired girl walked over chuckling "our master felt your magic the minute you walked into the village … how do you like my Stone Maker Magic". The pink haired beauty walked over with a sway in her hips placing her hand on Gale's back burning a magic circle into his back.

Gale screamed out lashing out at her "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO"!? She smiled down at him "just a parting gift in the event you actually live after today". They stepped back watching him squirm under the stone golems hand "just wait till master sees our sacrifice". Gale calmed down breathing in deep 'calm down … neither of them are that strong they just got the drop on you". He looked up with a focused glare making the two girl look down at him "oh I think he's trying to kill us with a stare". Gale stayed silent letting in a deep breathe " **Gale Drive** " a pillar of silver magic energy exploded outward.

Both the girls jumped back ready for a fight as the stone golem exploded from the pressure "what the hell". Gale stood up looking at them with a focused stare " **Gale Dragon Magic: Gale Rider Armor** ". Silver wisps of magic traveled around him as his hair blew wildly until his body was encased in roaring winds looking like he was shrouded in wind. The pink haired girl sighed " **Lightning Magic: Lightning Armor** ". Her hair became wild similar to Gale's as her body was encased in lightning.

The standoff lasted for a full minute before Gale rocketed forward at unimaginable speeds grabbing the stone mage by her throat. "This is it for you **Gale Dragon Dive Bomb** " the winds picked up around his arm making tiny cuts across her chest as the winds exploded behind him launching her into the ground making a small crater. A sharp screech rang out as the other girl jumped forward " **Lightning Magic: Lightning Cutter** ". Gale disappeared from sight jumping back smiling "to slow". Just as his foot hit the ground she appeared in front of him slashing at him cutting across his chest. Gale grunted jumping back "I guess you're faster than I thought".

They stared down each other before clashing at speeds the normal eye couldn't follow making scorch marks and deep slashes appear across the forest.

(With the others)

Erza jumped back as another explosion sent her jumping back "Natsu take care of him". Natsu smiled jumping forward sucking up the explosion "no problem … his attacks have no chance against me". Erza smiled as Natsu threw the explosion mage across the village running after him "Grey and Lucy I trust you can handle the minions"? A large axe smashed against four people sending them flying as a whip struck out taking down another "no problem Erza go help Gale". Grey jumped back smashing a hammer made of ice into a large group of evil mages "we got this handled go".

Erza smiled making a bright light shine out as she requiped into a cheetah print armor "I leave the rest to you". She jumped off slipping past the others easily following the sounds of a explosions in the distance. She flew into the clearing holding two swords "GALE I'M COMING"! She jumped from tree to tree seeing the two mages clashing over and over quickly requiping into her lightning Empress armor. She landed in a whirlwind throwing out her lance firing a large lighting beam connecting with the girls chest sending her into a tree stunned.

Gale quickly took advantage of her stun and appeared in front of her " **Gale Dragon Iron Fist** "! His fist collected all the wind surrounding him making a massive cyclone that dug its way into the girls gut sending her through multiple trees. She slammed against the final tree with white eyes falling forward unconscious. Gale hit the ground breathing roughly not able to stand "Erza … thank you". He fell forward being caught by Erza back in her normal armor "It's ok I got you". He smiled up at her "i'm sorry … I should've listened to you". She smiled down at him chuckling "believe me if you didn't start the fight Natsu would have".

A voice from behind them chuckled "you two are extremely strong wizards … Lord Zeref will be pleased with your deaths". They both looked back seeing a man in the same cloak with a golden mask shaped like a skull " **Earth Magic: Earth Shot** "! A massive slab of rock exploded from the earth hurling at the two. Gale jumped forward shoving Erza out of the way feeling the rock break across his chest sending him sliding across the ground. Gale leaned back looking like he was gonna fall back " **GALE DRAGONS ROAR** "! A Massive cyclone exploded outwards picking up all the stone and debris slamming into the mage shredding him up blowing through the whole town.

Erza looked at where he fired seeing a massive ravine through the whole town ending at the crater from the chapel. She looked back at Gale with a smile that quickly went to a terrified face as she watched him fall back in a broken mess.

(A day later)

Gale opened his eyes seeing trees and a night sky "where am I"? A hand laid across his sore chest making him look up to see Lucy. He sat up with help from her looking around seeing another sleeping bag "Lucy … where is everyone else… did we win"? Lucy smiled down at him quickly giving him a water "don't worry everyone is fine … you have been asleep for about a day". Gale nodded sipping the water "so where is everyone else… what happened to all the dark mages"?

Lucy say back pulling her legs up "after your roar the magic council army showed up and quickly arrested all the dark mages. But the others had to go with them and give a report … I didn't go because you were to hurt to move and Erza didn't wanna leave you with the army". Gale nodded leaning himself against a tree "so are we meeting them back at the guild"? Lucy nodded "yeah I have picked up a bit of first aid so I opted to stay with you and make sure you were okay". Gale smiled "well I feel great … well I feel good enough to walk". Lucy giggled into her hand "we can wait till morning to start walking back … you need your rest".

Gale nodded as she went over to grab some bandages 'what's that feeling'. He felt a small burn on his back. He pushed the thought out of his head looking around "umm Lucy … did anyone happen to find my necklace"? Lucy looked back shaking her head "i'm sorry Gale… no one found it… and another thing … the pink haired wizard the one that stabbed you … escaped". Gale froze "... it's fine she lost everything today… and my necklace isn't anything to worry about". He stood up stretching rubbing the spot that burned feeling it disappear "well do we have any food"?

Lucy looked over at him smiling making him blush 'what the hell is this feeling'? She handed him a bowl of stew that he ate down quickly"that was amazing… good looking and can cook your too perfect". Lucy returned the blush looking away "thank you … I cook at home so I have gotten pretty good at it". Gale froze hearing a whisper in his head ' _Lust_ ' he broke out feeling fuzzy in the head. Lucy looked over at him grabbing his shoulder "Gale are you ok … what are you thinking"?

Gale snapped out of the stupor "I… don't know I just felt weird for a minute… but you cook at your home"? Lucy paused for a minute feeling an odd sensation in the air "... um yeah … when we get would you like to come over and maybe have dinner"? Gale smiled nodding feeling a warm feeling all over "that sounds amazing … it's a date". Lucy went red again looking over at him "we should get to sleep". Gale nodded scratching his back once again not able to see the pink magic circle glowing lightly under his gauze.

(The Next Morning)

Gale woke up early seeing the sun rising over the mountains and decided to pack up the camp before Lucy woke up. He got everything packed up into a small and large backpack taking the heavier one. Lucy woke up seeing everything packed up "I guess your feeling better". Gale nodded feeling an odd sensation as he watched her slip on her thigh high boots. They smiled at each other starting their walk back to the guild.

As they walked through the forest they slowly got closer walking side by side talking to each other non-stop. "So your dad paid another guild to kidnap you and bring you to him … that's just crazy". Not as crazy as you and your friends taking down one of the most wanted dark guilds by yourself". Gale laughed out with her feeling truly happy as they talked about their pasts "... so Lucy… are you and Natsu a thing"? Lucy blushed spinning on her heels grabbing his arms shaking "NO ARE YOU KIDDING"! Gale laughed as she shook him grabbing her hands "Ok I get it you and flame breath aren't dating". She stopped shaking him as her blush grew thinking about what he asked "... why do you ask"?

Gale smiled "well … I don't know actually I just feel truly happy around you". Lucy slapped his arm "I… I feel the same way around you". Before they could continue talking a loud yell came from in front of them "HEY YOU GUYS"! They both looked over seeing the other three with Natsu yelling at them "hey guys". Erza walked straight up to Gale grabbing his shoulder "how do you feel you were really hurt"? Lucy felt an odd jealousy as Erza touched Gale pushing it away. Gale nodded as they walked to the guild "yeah I feel great … but … I do feel a little light headed".

Erza looked down seeing he was bleeding through his bandages "the field stitches probably ripped… don't worry we have Porlyusica ready to help you". They entered the guild seeing everyone cheering for his safe return. Elfman roared out loudly "taking down a dark guild on your first mission NOW THAT'S MANLY"! Gale smiled at the praise as everyone gave their own congratulations "thanks everyone". He passed by his friends stopping "did you guys do good on your quests"?

Light stood up smiling "we did great … you don't look so good you should see the Doc". Gale scoffed slurring his words "wat ar you … talken abou" he fell forward slamming against their table breaking over it. Makarov quickly jumped down as everyone ran to help "get back you fools give him space"! All the mages stepped back with Lucy trembling in fear as well as Erza "will he be alright master"? Makarov lifted the limp body of his new child "do not worry child Porlyusica is here to help". He grew big carrying him up the stairs to the medical wing "PORLYUSICA HE'S HERE"!

Gale's body was set down as his friends trying spilling in to help only to have a pink haired older lady block their path. Shade stepped forward "please just tell us he will be ok … he has to be"? The older lady sighed "I will keep the guild updated now please leave". They left with heavy steps not wanting to leave.

(Hours later)

The guild hall was back to a low chatter with everyone waiting for the update on Gale's health. Lucy was sitting with Levy chatting trying to keep her mind off of Gale possibly being really injured. Erza sat by herself feeling a large amount of anxiety thinking of the someone she felt close to after only knowing him for a small amount of time. Gale's friends sat at their table confident that Gale was gonna make it though. Natsu walked over to their table with a small smile "so where did you guys go on your first quest"? Light looked over at him with a smile "we went to Hargeon Port and took down a slave trade that was going through there".

Natsu smiled sitting with them making Buck give a sigh "were there any really strong guys there". Shade chuckled "not really … they had a couple A-Rank mages and one S-Rank that was definitely hyped up".

(Medical Wing)

While the three told the guild about their first official quest Porlyusica looked down at the newly bandaged Gale. Makarov walked in looking over the boy "will he be ok Porlyusica"? The older lady looked back nodding "he will be completely fine he was just drained … of both blood and magic". The older man stepped closer "then why do you look so concerned… did something go wrong"? The older lady sighed turning the body of Gale over with ease showing the glowing magic seal.

Makarov looked at the seal with a concerned face "... the mark of Lust… one of the Seven Deadly Sins". She nodded turning him back over "this mark will change him … if it already hasn't". Makarov stroked his beard "I can't believe he went up against one of the most wanted mages in the kingdom". "The only way to remove a seal like this is to remove it completely from the body and burn the flesh … whoever he latched onto first will also become more attached to him".

Makarov nodded looking out the window seeing Erza sitting alone "I have an idea who he paired with". A groan could be heard from Gale making both of them look over to him "he's awake". Gale chuckled "yes he is and he can hear you talk about him like he isn't here". Makarov smiled grabbing grabbing Gale's shoulder "you'll be glad to hear that you'll be just fine … now please go home and take it easy my boy". Gale nodded hopping off the bed and walking out of the room.

Porlyusica looked over at Makarov with a confused face "why didn't you tell him of the curse"? Makarov looked back with a frown "because the minute he thinks we'll take it from him … the magic will make him violent and he might hurt himself". The women nodded "then how do we go about getting it off of him"? "His friends will want to help in any way they can … and as much as it surprises me to say … other than myself and maybe a few others … their the only one's strong enough to do something about it".

(With Gale)

Gale walked out of the room making everyone stop and look up at him "don't worry everyone … with a few days of rest i'll be back to kicking ass". The guild hall erupted in cheers with everyone telling him how happy they were. Erza went to go hug him but was pushed out of the way by Lucy who roughly hugged him surprising a few mages. Gale smiled whispering to her "how about that dinner Miss Lucy"? She blushed nodding "i'd love to … maybe you can spend the night"?

He nodded forgetting about everyone else ignoring them walking out into the night making Erza and his Friends freeze in place. Before any of them could speak Makarov stepped out "Erza, Buck, Shade, and Light please come up to the medical bay I have something to discuss with you".

(With the couple)

The two ran through the town holding hands laughing as they made their way to Lucy's house. "So what is the sexy chef going to make for our date"? Lucy smiled back with a smirk "... something tells me you might want the sexy chef for dinner". Gale returned the smirk lifting her up in her arms carrying her into her house. He opened the door to her apartment and slammed it behind him as she wrapped her legs around him kissing him for the first time. Gale felt the burning sensation come back tenfold making his body hot "... I think I love you Lucy". Lucy paused looked down at him with a blush "... I love you too".

He gave a mile wide smile as the room filled with a pink mist heating them both up. Gale pushed her against the wall grabbing at her ass making her moan as they kissed.

(Back at the Guild)

Erza sat silent along with the others "so what you're saying is that he was cursed during the battle"? Makarov nodded "and their forced love will grow rapidly until it consumes them … they will forget about their past lives … and eventually get violent with anyone that they think is trying to tear them apart". Light stood up with an angry face "then we go now… Gale's magic is like pure adrenaline … that curse is being turbocharged now that he is back to normal".

Makarov frowned "we need a plan … the minute he gets wind of this he will fight like his life depends on it". Light scoffed "that's easy … us three will break in through the window and hold him down and Erza will come in and cut the damn thing off and we burn it". Makarov scoffed "do you really think it will be that easy… can you really fight your friend that easily"? The three stood up with Light still taking the lead "in the event one of us goes rogue we all have agreed and made plans to take each other down". Erza looked over at them taken back by their plan "... if it has a chance of helping Gale and Lucy I'm willing to do it".

(Back with the couple)

Gale was currently only in his underwear as Lucy pulled his pants off kissing up his body "would you like these pesky clothes off"? Gale gave a lust filled smile nodding and sitting back feeling his cock grow hard as she slowly stripped her clothes off. She finished stripping her top off letting her large tits free. She slowly slipped her panties down her boots looking back at him "do you like"? He threw his underwear off letting his large cock hang out "oh I love … keep the boots on … there sexy".

He rushed forward lifting her back up kissing her deeply and grabbing at her tits "your beautiful". She moaned out turning more and more red as the room was filled with a pink aroma "I'm a virgin … so please be gentle". He kissed her gently and placed his cock at her entrance "anything for you … I couldn't hurt you".

(Outside)

Erza and the others stood outside ready to crash in before Light looked in seeing how far the couple were going. "This is perfect … Erza new plan … their back is to the door with the seal in plain sight we're gonna make a ruckus out here and you slip in and slash it off". She nodded requiping into a more samurai outfit with her breasts wrapped and holding a katana. Light looked over at her giving her a pity smile "and what your about to see is not gonna be pretty … so as Gale's friends … please give him a chance after this he really does like you".

Erza blushed madly "... I feel the same way … coming from the same background as him … I never had someone make me feel so safe". Light lifted his hand up "I don't need to know about your guys life … but we're more brothers than friends and I want to see him happy". She nodded walking inside very quietly with Shade scoffing "you know they'll never forgive us after what we did right"? Light sighed "we all have baggage … our plan is to do what needs to be done and kill these dark guilds … but that doesn't mean we can't find happiness". Buck stepped in "it's not just about dark guilds … I want my revenge on Laxus … we all agreed … were not good guys… us four is all we'll ever have".

Light sighed "now is not the time for this … we can talk about the plan with Gale… even after only being in this guild for a small bit… I can feel us becoming more human". Light then lifted hand and made a massive flash that lit up every area and house "that should do".

(Back in the Room)

Gale pushed inside Lucy both of them moaning out loudly until a flash exploded into room filling Gale's eyes making him fall back. Both of them were to worried about the flash outside to hear the door glide open and a strong wind entered the room. "AHH" the light left the room and Erza sat there with Gale's flesh in her hand quickly throwing it into the fireplace lighting it ablaze. The two lovers gave a gasp falling back unconscious letting Erza see both of them in their nude glory.

She put the pieces together and froze seeing someone she trusted having sex with someone she felt herself growing close to. She ran out feeling a tear stream down her face pushing past the three boys who ran in seeing the two. Light sighed "... he's gonna feel like an asshole tomorrow… Buck get Lucy into bed and we'll get Gale home". Buck sighed lifting her up and taking her into bed covering her in the cover as the other two wrapped Gale in a blanket and carried him home.

(The next day)

Gale woke up with a raging headache and a sharp pain in his shoulder "... so that wasn't a dream". He sat up looking around to see his friends all passed out around his bed "heh … they stayed up to make sure I didn't freak out again". He stood up stretching wincing at his shoulder "jesus … it's not a deep cut but it damn hurts". He stepped over his friends and slipped on some clothes covering his naked body.

He slowly opened up the door ignoring his blood soaked shirt "I have to … talk with the girls". He sighed walking down the stairs and out the door not paying attention bumping into a blonde mass. He fell back onto his ass along with the blonde person "sorry I just need to get to Fairy Tail". He shook his head looking at the person freezing in place "... Lucy it's you".

Lucy looked back at him with a red face "... hey we need to talk … obviously". Gale nodded helping her up with a matching blush "yeah we do". They started walking a few feet apart slowly making their way to Fairy Tail. Lucy piped up breaking the awkward silence "about last night … what do we do about that"? Gale looked over at her "I think we should just forget about it … we weren't ourselves". Lucy stopped grabbing his shoulder "I don't want to forget about it … it may of not been us but it ... was good".

Gale turned red "... Lucy… I don't wanna forget about it either … it made me feel closer to you …". Lucy nodded smiling at him "... oddly enough I have never felt closer to someone … not even my father". Gale smiled "well then friends it is … as awkward as it was … I think I could use another friends". She hugged his arm as they walked "... so what are you gonna do about Erza"? He frowned "I don't actually know … I'm just gonna talk to her and try and mend things".

Lucy nodded walking with him letting his arm go "It's gonna be awhile before you can get back to eating her food". He chuckled walking into the guild hall slipping apart "good luck dragon boy". He sat alone thinking of a way to talk to the red haired mage who sat alone "how can I ever face her"? A soft voice came from behind him with a chipper tone "just go and talk to her". Gale looked behind him seeing Mira holding a slice of strawberry cake "really … just go talk to her"?

Mira placed the plate in his hand "that's all you can do … as long as you show her you want to mend things she'll smile". Gale nodded standing up and walking over near Erza's table "... I can do this". He walked over clearing his throat making Erza look over at him freezing in place. Gale handing the plate to her "... hey … I know you saw something bad last night … but I really wanna try this again". Erza stared him down looking back down at the cake "... your arm is hurt… would you like some help with it"?

Gale smiled nodding sitting down next to her pulling his shirt off "I would love some help". She smiled requiping bandages and wrapping his arm up "I don't blame you for last night … it's just hard not to feel hurt". Gale nodded looking back at her "I know… oddly enough it brought Lucy and I closer as friends … I'm gonna find these sins and take them down". She gripped his shoulder tightly "Gale they are one of longest and most wanted mages in Fiore … whenever you find them you have to promise not to go alone". Gale nodded placing his hand over hers "I won't … I have you guys to help".

She smiled as the main door opened up to the other new members making the whole guild present. Makarov smiled as everyone seemed to be back to normal "it warms my old heart that everyone is here as a guild". Everyone smiled up at him as he continued to speak "we have news on Chaos Theory". Everyone went silent paying close attention "with the new information that Gale and the others uncovered we have found out that these mages are targeting Dark Guilds".

Natsu stood on top of a table fired up "so what… they still attacked Blue Pegasus and that means their enemies". Makarov sighed "Natsu… over 6 known dark guilds have been completely annihilated … their all dead". Everyone sat silent contemplating what he said "so what … my friends and I know better than anyone that the dark guilds deserve what they got". Everyone turned to Light who sat with Shade and Buck.

Makarov looked over at him with a sad face "I understand your feelings Light … but magic isn't a tool for murder … and these mages have broken that sacred rule". Light sat back with a scoff "whenever a dark guild is brought down … the ones that get away start a new one in a never ending cycle". Light winced in pain as Shade elbowed his side "dude shut up you're making us look suspicious".

Makarov sighed "well no matter what anyone thinks their still considered a SS-Rank problem … but we have another important topic to talk about". A few of the members that figured it out became excited while the other newer members went confused. Makarov smiled "in two weeks time we will hold the S-Rank Trial … but I do have some news regarding the trials". He jumped down landing on Gale's table smiling at him "I have watched you for the last week … and as new as you are I am making you a candidate". Everyone went into an uproar yelling about unfairness.

Gale sat still "I don't know what to say … why me … I only went on one quest and have barely any experience at Fairy Tail"? Makarov smiled "well … your old guild master Bob sent over your past quests… Gale it surprised Gildarts and I that you actually have over four S-rank quests under your belt". The guild all went silent looking over at him "how in the hell do you have more S-rank quests then Natsu".

Gale smiled "well when I was with Blue Pegasus I went on a few quests with Loki's former key holder". Lucy piped up in surprise "really … how did you manage that at so young"? Gale rubbed the back of his head chuckling "well she knew I was a gifted Dragon Slayer and would throw me into quests… it's actually the main reason Bob let me leave without a hassle". Natsu smiled "so you have gone on four different S-Rank quests … FIGHT ME"! He jumped at Gale only to be punched down by Gildarts whom appeared from upstairs. "Give him a break Natsu he is still hurt from your guys last mission".

GIldarts stepped over Natsu and leaned down to Gale with a smile "I suggested you myself … I think you deserve the chance to prove yourself and I didn't want you hurting yourself by going out on quest before healing up". Gale smiled thanking the large man "well … thank you both so much … I never had someone care about me so much other than my friends". The older men smiled as Makarov looked back at the rest of the guild "now get out there and forge your path".

Everyone to the board grabbing quests tearing the board apart and running out of the guild ready to make a name for themselves. Gale walked over to his friends smiling at them "go grab an S-Rank quest and go as a team". Buck stood up "hey man we have a plan … why are we bothering with this crap"? Gale sighed "Buck … the plan has changed the minute we got here… we will never stop taking down Dark scum but … this is the family we thought we never would have".

Buck grabbed his arm dragging him outside "we didn't talk about the plan changing damnit". Gajeel and Juvia watched as the four of them walked into the back "I wonder what those weirdos are doing"? Juvia stared down Grey seeing him also stare them down "my love would also like to know".

Buck growled at Gale "you three all have decided to say fuck the plan but I haven't … so I issue a fight". Gale scoffed "Buck you want revenge on Laxus… and I promised you would get it … this doesn't change that". Buck scoffed "once we stop the plan your gonna get soft … if you already haven't". Gale looked at him serious making him step back "... look the plan stays the same … but Fairy Tail has shown that not all official guilds are the same".

Buck looked at the building as Gale spoke "... I see how you act around Elfman and Cana… I'll make you a deal". Buck looked back at him with a serious look "get into the S-Rank trials and we'll have our fight … you win and we stay on track … I win and we'll rework the plan". He sighed pausing for a moment "deal … but I won't hold back and you better not either". The four all nodded going their separate ways intent on beating the other.


	3. The S-Rank Quest and the Battle

**The S-Rank Quest and the Battle of Friends**

(Previously)

Buck grabbed his arm dragging him outside "we didn't talk about the plan changing damnit". Gajeel and Juvia watched as the four of them walked into the back "I wonder what those weirdos are doing"? Juvia stared down Grey seeing him also stare them down "my love would also like to know".

Buck growled at Gale "you three all have decided to say fuck the plan but I haven't … so I issue a fight". Gale scoffed "Buck you want revenge on Laxus… and I promised you would get it … this doesn't change that". Buck scoffed "once we stop the plan your gonna get soft … if you already haven't". Gale looked at him serious making him step back "... look the plan stays the same … but Fairy Tail has shown that not all official guilds are the same".

Buck looked at the building as Gale spoke "... I see how you act around Elfman and Cana… I'll make you a deal". Buck looked back at him with a serious look "get into the S-Rank trials and we'll have our fight … you win and we stay on track … I win and we'll rework the plan". He sighed pausing for a moment "deal … but I won't hold back and you better not either". The four all nodded going their separate ways intent on beating the other.

(Now)

Buck walked away from Gale walking with Light and Shade "were taking the hardest S-Rank they got". The other two looked at each other shrugging as Buck walked up the stairs looking at the board. "100 year quest … that will take way too long … perfect" he grabbed the flyer and turned around seeing Makarov. The older man sighed "I see you three will be taking an S-Rank quest … I will allow it". Buck stepped closer confused "I was planning on just doing it … why let us go knowingly"?

Makarov smiled sitting back against the railing "because I know all four of you are S-Rank material … and if three of you go there isn't a doubt in my mind that you'll come out on top". Buck smiled feeling an odd warm feeling in his chest "... we'll get it done by the end of the week … that's a promise". The old man nodded "the one you took is perfect… now go tell your friends and forge your path".

Buck ran down the stairs with a smile "we have a monster quest … a big one". Light snatched it from his hand "this is huge". Shade looked over his shoulder reading it "either I read that wrong or you grabbed a Hydra mission". Buck smiled "nope … now let's get on the road or were gonna get left behind". The three nodded running out of the building in the same fashion as the others.

(With Gale)

Gale smiled seeing them run out with smiles on their faces sitting back down with Erza "I hope they find what their looking for". Erza smiled looking at him deeply "Gale … do you think you'll win the exam"? Gale smiled sitting back "... I don't know… if Buck gets through like he said he would … then we're gonna have to battle". Erza gasped "you're gonna fight your friend … do you think you could beat him"? Gale looked off thinking "... I don't know … we have seriously fought … at least as far as I can remember".

Gale looked up seeing Makarov "i'll talk to you later Erza … I have to talk to Master". Erza smiled waving goodbye as Gale walked up the stairs to the Master spot "hey Gramps got a second"? Makarov looked over to Gale smiling "what can I help with my boy"? Gale rubbed the back of his head "... if Buck gets that quest done … can you please tack him onto the roster for S-Class"?

Makarov stared at him intently "on one condition … I heard about you two wanting to fight each other". Gale nodded looking away embarrassed "... yeah … we had a disagreement and we usually handle those with a fight". Makarov nodded giving him a smile "well … If those three can beat a S-Class quest then I will pass him … but in the first trial you two will fight". Gale nodded "... thank you Master I know those three are more than S-Class".

(With the others)

The three mages walked down the path discussing the quest "Hydras aren't a normal monster". Buck smiled looking back at Light "I know … if there is a Hydra in the village's forest that means there is a dark mage summoning him". Shade sighed "we all know that… that's why you took the quest isn't it". Buck nodded speeding up his pace "we can beat a hydra as long as we beat the mage … it'll be much easier than fighting the monster".

The three friends all smiled as they started running towards the village ready to take down the dark mage. They looked far into the distance seeing the village in the distance "we're gonna beat this record time".

(With Gale)

Gale sat looking across the sea letting his body heal "it really sucks that I can't train right now". A kind voice caught his attention "you know that you can do other things while you heal"? Gale looked back seeing Gildarts smiling at him "and pray tell why is the strongest guy in Fairy Tail talking with me"? The large man smiled "well I know your probably bored without being able to train". Gale smiled as he shook his head "yeah … I can't take a quest and both Erza and Mira won't let me leave the city to do any fighting".

Gildarts sat with him patting his back "well then find something to do with the other guild members". Gale smiled standing up "I just might do that … Lucy isn't doing anything so maybe i'll hang out with her". Gildarts smacked his back making him wince in pain "oops sorry kid I forgot about the shoulder". Gale nodded walking away "no problem … i'm gonna go before you break my back". Gildarts chuckled watching the kid walk away "don't get in any trouble kid".

Gale walked in seeing Lucy sitting at a booth alone "where did Natsu go"? She looked over smiling "he went on his own mission for the trials". Gale sat with her seeing Erza left with Makarov, Mira, and Gildarts following behind. "Well seeing as how i'm on bed rest and can't do anything too fun I was hoping you'd want to do something". Lucy blushed crossing her legs "I would love to do something … but what can we do"?

Gale looked around "well nothing here is really going on … so how about we go to your place and just hang out". Lucy turned more red throwing her arms around "why do we have to go there you don't wanna do those things again do you"? Gale laughed out putting his hands up "of course not … unless you want to beautiful". Lucy went even more wild blowing steam out her ears "I mean i'm not saying I don't want to but what about Erza"?

Gale smiled standing up "Lucy let's just hang out at your place … I'm not saying let's do those things again". Lucy nodded following him to her place to hang out "would you ever think of me that way". Gale looked back as they left the guild seeing her looking down blushing "to be honest … I kind of already do". Lucy sprung up "WAIT REALLY… well what about Erza then".

Gale shrugged "I honestly don't know … I mean I have always wanted a big family … I just never thought I would". Lucy looked at him with a sad face "why would you think you'd never get the chance"? Gale looked up to the sky "well … I thought i'd be dead … or worse … in prison". Lucy ran up to him grabbing his arm "don't think that way … you have all of us now… and what do you mean about a big family"?

Gale smiled down at her "well … if you two would be up to it maybe all three of us wouldn't be so bad". Lucy went red all over "are you suggesting all three of us … date"? Gale chuckled rubbing the back of his head "it just seems much more simple". Lucy blushed "... I mean it might not be so bad … I'll do it if Erza agree's". Gale looked back surprised "really … then maybe we can do more than hang out".

Lucy blushed holding onto his arm while they walked "so I heard from warren that you're gonna have to pick a teammate". Gale thought for a second as he held her hand "... Light… Buck and I are going to fight in the trials … so it'll be a battle of friends". She looked up at him "really … are you sure you guys should do that"? Gale nodded "this is the best way to deal with ou problems … neither of us will back down".

(With Buck)

The three boys all walked into the village walking through the streets "so we have to talk to the mayor of the village". Light looked around seeing the town was beaten up and burned up "I think the mage attacked the town". Buck took a quick look around taking it in "there's barely any people around … their scared".

The three walked up to a beaten and burned building with a tall thin man sitting outside on the steps. Buck walked up to him kneeling down "excuse me sir were from Fairy Tail and we came to help the situation". The man looked up with a sad smile "the monster in the forest can't be killed … we already tried".

Buck sighed looking around seeing dried blood on the ground "because Hydra's aren't real … we came for the Dark Mage that is summoning him". The man perked up with a gleam of hope in his eyes "really … if that's true then you should go at night". Light sighed "we plan on searching through the forest around that time … if anyone sees the monster tell us immediately".

The man nodded standing up "we put our last bit of Hope into your guild … please destroy this beast". The three boys all split up walking around the small town looking at the damage done. Light and Shade came upon a run down hotel "we need to rest before going to the forest". They set down a small bag of jewel "we just a need a night".

A small girl turned around in the chair handing them a key "so your the mages that think they can beat the monster"? Light nodded as Shade went to the room "yeah we know what to do and we'll go tonight to end this madness". The girl sighed "I guess we'll prepare three graves and letter to Fairy Tail". Light looked back chuckling "well at least you're prepared".

He walked into the room and set down his bag looking at the old beds "should we rest or get straight into the forest"? Buck walked in behind him throwing his small bag down "the best thing to do is wait for a sign". Light laid back in the bed letting a big sigh "well we know that once it appears that means the Dark Mage will have to stay by it's alter". The three all stayed quite thinking about the quest "I wonder what Zach's doing … I mean Gale"?

(With Gale)

Gale sat inside Lucy's apartment as she cooked some food "it dark pretty quick". She looked back with a smile "the weather has been weird lately". Gale nodded looking through her books "wait is this a book your writing"? Lucy launched from the stove tackling him into the floor "DON'T READ IT"! Gale laughed out as she tore the book out of his hands "I bet it's amazing".

She blushed looking at the cover "I promised Levy she could read it first … and it's not done". Gale leaned up wrapping his arms around her "ok … I will wait for you to become a famous author then i'll read it". She blushed feeling him hug her close to his chest "... Gale … I know weren't not cursed any more but I still feel that great feeling around you". Gale turned her head to him smiling "I feel that whenever i'm with you or Erza … that's why I know I love you".

He kissed her deeply feeling her kiss back pushing him down as she straddled his waist "I think I love you to". He smiled smelling the food "we should eat before the food burns". She nodded grabbing two wooden plates "let's eat".

(That Night with Buck)

An explosion rocked the floor of the room waking the three boys up "OUTSIDE NOW"! All three jumped through the window landing in the street and quickly running to the main street. All three of them stopped seeing a massive 8 headed monster the size of a large building "are we really gonna fight that"? Buck nodded stepping forward "... we're Fairy Tail wizards and if we can't beat this thing then why be here".

He lifted hand " **Gravity Magic: Weighless** " The Hydra stepped forward as it was surrounded by purple magic circles. Buck looked over to Light "send him flying towards the forest and then i'll go find the Dark Mage". Light nodded along with Shade placing both their hands up " **Twin Regulus Magic: Regulus Impact** "! A Flaming brilliant lion with a black mane exploded forward. The villagers all were in awe at the massive lion the size of the hydra smashing into the beast.

The monster flew off at breakneck speeds smashing through the forest "Buck go and get the summoner and we'll hold it off". Buck nodded as he made the same Magic Circles appear behind him jumping off all the way to the forest. Buck kneeled down " **Chain Magic: Chain Grid** "! Multiple chains shot through the ground making a massive grid throughout the forest "got him".

The chain pulled back at incredible speeds pulling a mass through the forest smashing it through a tree. The chain dropped the body in front of Buck looking up at him "damn mage … even if you beat me the monster will stay until it's destroyed". Buck stood up looked down at the man in a black cloak with a long red mohawk "ok". Before the dark mage could jump at Buck a purple circle appeared above him crushing him into the ground. Buck smiled giving a swift stomp to the mans face knocking him clean out.

Buck wrapped him up in chains and lifted him up walking over to where they were fighting the Hydra. Light and Shade sat on top of the carcass of the beast before it exploded into dust "good job". The three smiled high fiving each other walking over to the village seeing everyone outside cheering "THEY DID IT"!

Buck threw threw the mage down in front of the two Magic Council Guards sent there for retrieval. The mayor smiled holding a bag of jewels handing it to Buck "please take this as a reward". Buck threw the bag back in the mayors arms "we're not here for money … your town needs it much more than I".

The Mayor smiled as the three walked back to their room to grab their bags "we need to get back to the guild". Light and Shade smiled "it felt really good helping someone and getting thanked for it". Buck nodded "... we're still gonna fight … and it'll rock the trials".

(A week later)

Gale woke up with his vision covered by a blonde mess "oops I think I fell asleep at Lucy's". He blew the hair out of his face sitting up seeing a body laying in the living room "what the hell". He stood up stretching letting Lucy stay in her bed "sleep tight babe … today's the big day". He walked out seeing it was Cana sleeping on the floor with alcohol laying around her half naked.

Gale sat down looking down at her shaking her shoulder "Cana wake up you damn drunk". She moaned out looking up at him "oh hey Gale … what are you doing at my apartment"? Gale chuckled seeing she was dead drunk "your at Lucy's apartment … come on let's get you more comfortable". She batted at his arm giggling "oh so you and Lucy are a thing … lucky blonde".

Gale chuckled lifting her up bridal style laying her across the couch and putting a blanket across her "sleep well". She grabbed his collar pulling him closer "hey you are going to S-Class trials right"? Gale nodded "yeah the candidate's are being announced today … good luck". She frowned at him with a blush "yeah … same to you". She passed out letting him leave the building and walk to the guild hall.

He walked in and sat at his friends table "so Light… I need a partner for the trials so if you don't get nominated will you be my partner"? Light smiled nodding his head "of course … and I assume Shade will be your partner Buck"? Buck nodded "I guess it's gonna be a battle between all four of us". Gale nodded as they changed the topic "so you beat that mission pretty easily… I guess 3 S-class wizards were way more than enough".

Buck smiled nodding "I mean if there was just one of us it would be much harder but being able to split up made it really easy". As they chatted the rest of the guild filed into the large room all waiting to see the big showcase.

The guild went quite as the curtains to the stage opened up to the master and all of the S-Rank wizards. "Hello my children it's that time of year for the S-Rank trials … and this year their will be 10 contestants". Everyone yelled out in excitement making the master yell out "SHUT UP… this years trial will take place on Tenrou Island". Makarov continued his heart moving speech Gale stood up with his friends walking up to the crowd.

Makarov smiled "now let's get to the contestants… as we all know Gale has already been suggested for the trials". Gale smiled thanking the Master letting him continue to speak "now for the other Nine… Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Elfman, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden, Mest, and … though he is quite new I firmly believe he will do great things …Buck". Everyone cheered for the people that passed some grumbling about the new people getting chosen.

Makarov smiled speaking louder to get everyone's attention "now everyone will need to get a partner and make their way to Hargeon Port by the end of the week". Everyone cheered as the rules were laid out. Gale ignored the first trial leaving with Light "all four of us are going to do no jobs or training … we all need to be at peak condition when we fight".

(The following week)

The four boys looked over the port seeing everyone walking onto a massive boat "get ready for a long a hot boat ride". After everyone got on and set up Gale sat on the floor next to Lucy who was in her bikini stroking his hair. "So I guess you have the same queezyness as Natsu" she chuckled as he nodded not able to talk. Everyone kept arguing about the heat while Buck and shade sat in a corner with Shade making a nice spot of shade for them.

Light stayed in just his pants sitting with Gajeel and Levy talking about random things that came to mind. Makarov smiled standing on the railing of the ship "you can see the island … so I will tell you the first trial… Gale and his friends already know the trial so feel free to continue feeling sick". Gale gave a thumbs up looking over at the island "weird looking place … I hope this will be fun".

As everyone got ready to take on the challenge Natsu laughed at everyone ready to take off with Happy only to slam into purple runes. Freed and Bickslow flew off laughing at the group "don't worry it'll disappear in five minutes". Levy smiled quickly rewriting the runes and jumped off the ship leaving everyone behind "sorry everyone but for today were all enemies". Evergreen smiled doing the same thing as the blue haired girl "Freed has never been able to change his runes up".

Everyone else was stuck on the ship for five minutes seeing the bubble pop letting everyone fly off or swim away. The four new wizards stayed on the ship waiting for everyone to leave. Makarov smiled jumping down to the four "aren't you all rearing to go and battle it out"? Gale sat up sighing "... we have the keys for our paths … but we want everyone to think we didn't get some sort of special treatment".

Makarov patted Gale and Buck's back smiling "you four are truly great wizards … and I believe you will do great things". Gale smiled along with his friends jumping off the boat "we won't fail you Master". They all yelled back at the Master making him smile as they splashed down.

Gale and Light made it to the island first with the help of some gale force winds "are you ready Light"? Light nodded walking into the cave system taking their time as they walked through the cave. As they walked through they could feel the battles going on throughout the island "you feel that enormous pressure"? Gale smiled "it's Gildarts … I can recognize that magic anywhere". They came out of the narrow cave to see their friends standing waiting for them "so were doing this".

Buck nodded throwing his shirt to the side letting his necklace hang their "no holding back". Everyone else followed suit standing their in just their pants "ok … then let's unleash everything we got". Everyone stood there staring down each other before each person lit up in pure magical pressure. Gale stood inside a pillar of silver with his hair going wild as he unleashed his magical pressure. Buck stood in a purple pillar with his hair billowing around wildly. Light stood with a yellow pillar while Shade stood in a black pillar.

Each one of them gave a strong pound to their chest making each of their pillars explode in power shaking the whole island as the four powerhouses let loose.

(With Gildarts and Natsu)

Gildarts stood over Natsu helping him stand up before the cave shook like an earthquake. Natsu fell back looking around "what the hell is happening … are you doing this Gildarts"? Happy ran over to Natsu hugging his leg "Natsu this pressure … it feels like pure anger". Gildarts felt his hair stand up "this isn't me … that's what scares me".

(With Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia)

Erza jumped back from a slash attack from Juvia before all three of them fell over feeling the quakes "what the hell is this". Juvia looked over to Erza with a scared face "you mean this isn't part of the trial"? Erza shook her head in fear "no … someone is doing this in their fight … it has to be Gildarts".

(Cana and Lucy)

The two girls were dressing up in their clothes as another quake from before shook their bodies. Lucy grabbed onto a rock to steady herself "I thought this was over is this really Gildarts power"? Cana's eyes focused into a fearful face "no… this feeling is pure rage and anger … this is someone else".

(With Makarov)

Makarov walked through the forest making his way to camp feeling the quakes getting a serious "is this seriously those four powers unleashed"? He shook his head running to the camp to make sure everything stayed safe.

(Back with the boys)

The pressure built up before completely stopping letting rocks fall from the ceiling as the four stayed quite. A small pebble hit the ground and in an instance the four disappeared from sight making shockwaves as each person clashed. Without missing a beat fist collided with each other at breathtaking speeds. Gale and Buck clashed only using hand to hand combat both not letting a single attack land.

They clashed their kicks together sending another shockwave throughout the cave sending them flying back. Light and Shade grabbed each others hands each one pushing against the other making the ground crack under them. Gale smiled digging into the ground launching toward the two "LIGHT MOVE"! Light smiled jumping up landing a bone breaking kick to Shade's face staggering him.

Gale appeared in front of him smiling " **Gale Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Destructive Tail Slash** "! Gale's leg became covered in dark winds as it propelled him forward ready to connect with Shade. " **Gravity Magic: Crushing Wave** " Gale witnessed as 6 magic circles appeared above him. The 6 circle all slammed together sending a visible wave of purple energy down sending him into the ground breaking it into a crater. Gale's legs whipped out wildly sending a large dark wind slash towards Buck making him jump back.

Gale stood up jumping back to Light "this is about speed … show let's get faster". Gale's whole body became covered in wind " **Gale Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gale Armour** "! Light smiled as he took his turn " **Regulus Magic: Lions Armour** ". His body shined bright as he appeared in a golden form fitting armour with lions on the shoulder.

Buck smiled "you think you are the only one that can go faster … let's go Shade"! Shade smiled " **Dark Regulus Armour** " he adorned a black set of armor exactly like Light but bulkier. Buck touched both his chest and Shade's " **Gravity Magic: Light Charm** ". Both of them had purple wisps around them smiling.

Light looked over at Gale quickly "Dark Regulus is a strength armour he is gonna hit three times as hard". Gale nodded as he exploded from sight appearing behind Shade " **Gale Dragon Sky Drop** "! He tackled him from the back making a small ravine as he dragged him across the floor. Buck shot out chains heading towards Gale only to be kicked up into the air by Light "not gonna happen".

Light threw his arms out with a golden lion forming in the his hands " **Lions Gatling Roar** "! Hundreds of small golden lion head shot from his hand lighting up Buck sending him into the ceiling.

While they collided Shade shoved Gale off him quickly jumping side to side building up momentum. Gale looked closer seeing Shade's fist gathering light and becoming a massive amount of darkness. Shade smiled launching forward as chains came up from the ground wrapping Gale making him look over to Buck. Buck clung to the wall with cuts and bruises all over smiling "I made my chain travel through the wall and the ground". Another chain broke through the floor under Light preventing him from helping Gale.

Gale sighed "play time's over … **Gale Drive** ". He exploded in power as Shade slammed his fist down " **Hammer of Darkness** "! Gale broke the chains and lashed out with a strong punch combining all his wind " **Gale Dragon's Exploding Fist** ". Their punches clashed making a shockwave every second they fought for dominance. Light strained his body breaking the chains jumping forward grabbing Gale and whipping around the room landing with him on the other side of the cave.

Buck dropped down landing next to Shade "this has been fun but let's end it shall we boys"? Gale nodded stepping back "too bad … you guys only have one offensive mage for a unison raid". Buck looked over at Shade who was breathing heavily "... your right … but not if i truly unleash my power". He grabbed at his necklace "I give my power to the sacred gods of Lightning … **SEAL BREAK** "!

Gale dropped his stance along with the other three "BUCK DON'T IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT"! Buck ignored him as his necklace cracked down the middle making a torrent of power that threw back all three and made the island shake. "That's what you don't get Gale… it's that important to me". He stepped out of the massive blue pillar with black lightning streaks across his chest.

Gale growled "do you realize what you just did … YOU GAVE UP YOUR MAGIC"! Buck nodded looking at him with a serious face "we all know what happens when we unseal our necklaces". Gale roared out in anger "fine … if this is all or nothing than i'll show you you mistake… **Dragon Force** "! His skin became scaled and his eyes became a vibrant silver with slits for pupils. His nails grew into claws as his teeth sharpened "Light and Shade … sit this out". The two nodded stepping back off to the sidelines.

Gale roared out shattering the walls with the roar letting rays of sunshine slip through as his body became more feral. Buck stepped back breathing in a deep intake of air " **Lightning God Slayer BELLOW** "! Gale mimicked his actions roaring out making more cracks in the wall appear " **Gale Dragon Slayer ROAR** "! A black mass of Lighting show out from Buck racing towards Gale's silver mass colliding.

(With the other winners)

Makarov felt the power of the two magics unleash "EVERYONE TAKE COVER"! Everyone did as they were told while every inhabitant on the island ran from the epicenter of the magical pressure.

(With the Boys)

The two beams collided making a boom that obliterated the cave and the magical shield that kept them inside the cave. The boom resounded throughout the entire island making a solid wall of sound crash send everyone on the island to the floor. Each boy kept fighting for dominance until the magic exploded sending everyone in the cave back. The resulting collision left a crater while the users of the magic all flew through the air slamming through trees and rocks.

(With Makarov)

Natsu stood up after feeling the explosion end "Master we have to go watch them". The others gawked all screaming out "NO WE HAVE TO STOP THEM"! Makarov sat back with a frown "... no … this is their trial and we will wait here to see who comes out of the cave". Lucy looked off into the distance with a scared face "please be careful Gale".

(With the Boys)

Gale stood up still in his Dragon force mode "god damn him … he is really serious about winning". Light and Shade looked over to him "Gale you have to go beyond your limit… he won't forgive you if you hold back". Gale stood straight up nodding "if this is that serious to him then I owe it to him … to show him I'm serious to". As he spoke a spark in the distance shined out making Gale throw his arms up as a black lightning covered fist connected with his arms. He flew back skidding across the ground "... Ok Buck … let's fight".

Gale sat back in a meditating position "Tempest … I call to you beyond the grave… I unseal the Lacrima in my body". He placed his sharp thumbnail on his chest and gave a quick jab "with the teachings of Tempest and the Thunder Dragon Lacrima implanted in me I unleash the Storm Dragon Slayer inside me". He rose up exploding in the same power that Buck used combining his slayer art. " **Storm Dragon Force** " His scales stayed the same as the corner of his face became silver and his forearms followed suit.

He opened his eyes and launched forward clashing with Buck as strong winds exploded from his back acting like wings. They fought at inhuman speeds slicing trees apart and making boulders into pebbles. " **Lighting God Slayer: Lightning Bullets** " thousands of black bolts shot from Bucks hands cutting down Gale. The wizard flew back jumping off trees as the attack rained down on him. " **Storm Dragon Slayer Art: Storm Dragon Lancer** " his body exploded in wind and thunder. He shot through the air as his knee became covered in thunder and sharp raging winds. He speared his knee into Bucks side making a massive silver and dark yellow explosion sending him into the ground.

Buck shot up putting all his magic into his hand "LAST ONE **Lightning God's Great Destructive Spear** "! Gale kicked the air making a small shockwave sending him towards the ocean " **Storm Dragon Forbidden Art: Storm Rider Piercing Arrow** "! A massive spear formed in Bucks hand taking off from his hand at amazing speeds. Gale raised both his hands spinning violently as his thunder and winds combined into a massive arrow that shot forward.

The two attacks collided making the area stop completely for a full second making Shade and Light jump back and combine their defensive spells. With one breathe from the two friends the attack erupted over the ocean completely destroying the water letting the seafloor be seen clearly. Black and yellow lightning and thunder streaked across the ocean making gaps in the water. After a full minute of this the explosion ended sending shockwaves across the land. The smoke in the air parted as Gale's arrow shot through becoming the size of a normal arrow.

The arrow went by Bucks face cutting his cheek in an instant making him fall back "... you win". Gale landed on the beach in his normal form breathing heavily walking over to Buck falling beside him. Buck looked over to him with a smile "you let that arrow pass by on purposes … you could've killed me with that last attack". Gale nodded "trust me … it took everything I had to beat you … you did good". Light helped Gale up as Shade helped Buck up "that was a lot of fun … and it was terrifying". Light agreed with Shade walking with Gale towards the meetup spot "get to the camp and fix yourself up.

Buck smiled giving him a thumbs up "you got it … now go become an S-Class wizard you idiot". The two friends walked to the meetup seeing everyone waiting for him "hello everyone". Everyone deadpanned at the sight of the two. Makarov smiled walking over to the boys "I see you both fought with everything you had". Gale nodded chuckling "... I think I used too much magic … if it is ok with you Gramps i'd like to withdraw myself from the trials".

Everyone froze hearing him as Light smiled rubbing the back of his head "those two went at it pretty hard". Makarov smiled a mile long smile "you fought with everything you had and did what you set your heart on … I think a good rest is what you need". Gale chuckled as they turned around "good luck everyone … and remember that I can beat all of you put together". The two walked off ignoring a few insults thrown back at him.

The two boys came upon the camp seeing their friends "what the hell are you two doing back here"? Gale chuckled rubbing his head "in our fight I used up all my magic … so I couldn't go on". Buck stood up smacking him upside the head "you idiot you should of just ate the air". Gale froze "I COULD'VE DONE THAT THIS WHOLE TIME"!?

His friends all deadpanned "YOU IDIOT YOU GAVE UP THE TRIALS BECAUSE YOU FORGOT"! The four of them all stared at each other in mock anger before Gale started chuckling. The other three all broke down with him laughing together "I guess it was so intense I just forgot to do that".

Erza and the others watched them with a smile "I can't believe after a fight like the one we felt they can still laugh". Juvia looked over the four with a blank face "those four were the cause of that overwhelming power from earlier". Mira leaned over to Juvia "don't worry Juvia their Fairy Tail Wizards … their on our side". Erza smiled at Gale walking over in her swimsuit and apron "I think you should get some form of reward for what you did".

Gale looked over at her smiling giving a small wave before she pecked him on the cheek making him freeze and turn red.

"What was that for Erza … not that I minded it at all"?

Erza gave him a saucy smirk "just something I felt you deserved for coming so far in such little time". Gale blushed looking at her closely "hey I'm gonna walk Buck and the others to the boat… I wanna see how the games end". The group smiled as they walked away waving goodbye "don't get lost".

The four friends walked through the forest with Light and Shade helping their partners walk. Buck looked over to Gale rubbing the back of his head "... you were right". Gale looked back at him with confusion written across his face "what do you mean"?

Buck chuckled "... we haven't laughed like that in a while … I think this guild is special". Gale and the others smiled nodded as they came to the ship "you three go and fix yourself up". The three nodded as Light let Gale go and grabbed Buck's other arm "try not to get in any trouble". Gale nodded sucking up a small amount of air "don't worry i'll be ok … you three have a safe voyage".

Gale walked back to camp collapsing onto a sleeping bag "I would love to talk with all you beautiful girls but i'm beat". The group all shared a blush as they heard him softly snoring "he is a good man".

(With other parties)

A group of a Wizards sitting in a floating ship lurched towards Tenrou Island "Master Hades … those shockwaves from earlier". A man dressed up in dark spiked armour sighed "yes … to our knowledge none of the Fairies on the Island other than Makarov and Gildarts should be able to make waves like that". The wizards all looked towards the island with a raven haired beauty stared "it doesn't matter … Lord Zeref is here".

Hades smiled giving a low chuckle "no matter who is on that Island … we will kill them all".

(Another part of the Island)

A black haired teen sat under a dead tree with a sad look "to think that there is such powerful wizards on the Island". He felt a tear pass down his cheek "and still they won't be able to kill me".


	4. The Battle For Tenrou Island

**The Battle For Tenrou Island**

(Previously)

Gale walked back to camp collapsing onto a sleeping bag "I would love to talk with all you beautiful girls but i'm beat". The group all shared a blush as they heard him softly snoring "he is a good man".

(With other parties)

A group of a Wizards sitting in a floating ship lurched towards Tenrou Island "Master Hades … those shockwaves from earlier". A man dressed up in dark spiked armour sighed "yes … to our knowledge none of the Fairies on the Island other than Makarov and Gildarts should be able to make waves like that". The wizards all looked towards the island with a raven haired beauty stared "it doesn't matter … Lord Zeref is here".

Hades smiled giving a low chuckle "no matter who is on that Island … we will kill them all".

(Another part of the Island)

A black haired teen sat under a dead tree with a sad look "to think that there is such powerful wizards on the Island". He felt a tear pass down his cheek "and still they won't be able to kill me".

(Now)

Gale slept softly feeling his magic slowly come back to him "mmm that smells amazing". He lifted himself up seeing Erza and Juvia had left "did something happen"? Mira looked over smiling walking over and giving him a bowl of stew. "Erza and Juvia left to find Mest and Wendy … but they have been gone for quite a while".

Gale sat up eating the stew "this tastes amazing … well other than that has anything happened". As he spoke a dark sensation passed through him freezing him in place 'what the hell was that'? Mira smiled not seeing him freeze up "well from what we can tell no one has been hurt or won the trial". Gale stood up looking off into the distance "... I feel a dark Magic … a lot of it coming from the ocean". The sister looked over at him in confusion "it must be something from the trials … if there was something wrong we would see a red signal flare".

Gale looked off into the distance 'this isn't part of the trials … this is something else'. He stood up walking off following the dark feeling. Mira watched him walk off with confusion written across her face. Gale ignored the faces the sisters gave him making his way to the shore "something's wrong… I can feel it".

He walked through the forest seeing a few gashes in the wood and burn marks with unconscious monsters "I guess the others have been here". He kept walking making his way through the forest coming to the beach. "Where the hell is it coming from" he looked around feeling an odd pressure. He looked around feeling the air pressure change around him "what the hell"?

As he felt the air change his attention was grabbed by a loud red firework "Mira said that means something bads going down". He growled out ready to run for the signal flare before he was thrown to the ground by a dark pressure. He strained to look back seeing a massive floating ship flying towards the islands. He looked around for what kept him on the ground seeing a black haired boy walking through the forest.

The boy looked over seeing Gale on the ground and walked faster as he emitted black aura. Gale ignored him changing his focus back to the floating ship "I have to take them down … I'll blow them out of the sky". He focused and breathed in a huge amount of air refilling as much of his magic as possible.

(With Hades)

The raven haired girl from before looked down at the island with a close stare "sir there's someone on the beach sucking in air". Hades frowned looking down closely "must be a dragon slayer … he won't be able to hurt us from here". A blonde haired boy stepped forward cackling "even if he was right next to us that little Fairy couldn't scratch us". The group al chuckled waiting for the insignificant Fairy to attack.

(With Gale)

Gale finished his meal breathing heavily " **Dragon Force** "! He went into his dragon force state quickly igniting his fists in wind and thunder. "I'm only gonna get one shot with dragon force … **Storm Dragon Forbidden Art: Storm Dragons Piercing Roar** "! He roared out putting every bit of magic into the new roar shaking the jungle. A small sphere floated in front of his mouth before disappearing and striking like lightning, It zoomed towards the ship expanding to massive size.

(With Hades)

The ship laughed as he roared out a thin laser making the blonde from before cackle out "even if that hits it'll only do a small amount of damage … are they really this weak"? As they watched it come towards them at incredible speeds the beam grew to massive size in an instance. Hades jumped up quickly throwing his hand towards the raven haired girl "ULTEAR"! The beam hit the ship completely vaporizing it slowly. The Dark Mages all felt the color drain from their faces at the powerful attack. Ultear quickly threw her hand out with a smile " **ARC OF TIME: REVERSE** "!

(With Gale)

Gale fell back drained of his magic only able to slowly replenish it by taking in heavy breathes. He smiled wide seeing the ship completely evaporate "that took every bit of magic I had … but it worked". He feel back watching the ship fall apart before a purple light surrounded it completely. Gale's face dropped and fear struck his face as the ship was instantly fixed like the attack never happened.

"No … I destroyed them completely … how are they alive … this isn't right"? He felt his body stuck in place by his own fear. He watched up at the ship as another quake rocked the island shifting his attention to Makarov growing massively roaring at the ship. Gale worked up the courage to stand and yell at his master. "IT'S NO USE MASTER THEY CONTROL THE INTEGRITY OF THE SHIP"!

Makarov couldn't hear his voice as he punched at the ship witnessing the same repair as Gale did. Before Gale could witness the outcome of the fight a crystal ball slammed into his stomach carrying him through the forest.

(With Hades a Minute Earlier)

The dark master order his troops to be spread around by Capricorn as well as the others to kill the Fairies. Hades stood up grabbing Ultear's shoulder "Ultear I have a special mission for you on top of find Lord Zeref". Ultear looked back at him with a serious face "what is it Lord Hades … what could possibly be more important than Lord Zeref"? Hades looked past the giant man attacking staring down Gale "I need you to eliminate that man". Ultear nodded following his gaze "I will get it done quickly and efficiently".

(Back to the Present)

Gale few through the forest crashing through trees and rocks "I could really use some lightning right now". The crystal ball lost its momentum throwing him down letting him catch his breath. He scrambled getting up sucking in as much air as he could "damn it… I used way too much energy". He watched as the sexy raven haired girl walked out of the shadows "so your the one that attacked our ship".

Gale froze at the sight of the girl "why do villains always have to be so good looking"? The girl gave him a smirk holding up her crystal ball "sorry but my heart belongs to Zeref". Gale chuckled "the sexy ones are always the crazy ones". He looked around as he spoke hoping to find a plan.

Ultear smiled holding up the crystal ball "I'm sorry but you have to die so I can find my love". Gale smiled looking over at her "well your gonna have to wait for your love… **Storm Dragon Claw Swipe** "! He threw his arms outwards sending 3 slashes from each hand to the trees surrounding them. The trees broke apart falling around Ultear letting Gale make a break for it "sorry beautiful you're gonna have to catch me".

Ultear smirked waving her hand making the trees go back to the way they were a minute ago. Gale looked back seeing the display of magic making hmi gulp "well now I know who fixed the ship". He jumped up bouncing from tree to tree going as fast as he could before a crystal ball slammed into the tree he was on. "DAMN IT" his foot broke through the tree making him fall back to the earth crashing down hard.

He landing in a cloud of dust coughing up a storm "is this really how it ends … not even having the chance to be with Erza". Ultear strutted over to him ready to send a crystal ball through his skull "any last word Fairy"? Gale bit his lip looking up at her "I know where Zeref is… I saw him earlier when I felt a dark pressure". Ultear broke down jumping forward grabbing Gale's throat "tell me where … NOW"!

Gale coughed up a bit "if I was in any other guild i'd be more than happy to help … but I can't betray them like that". He jumped up digging both his boots into her gut " **Storm Dragon's Ascent** "! His heels exploded in winds cutting up Ultear's gut and sending her back as he lifted off high into the sky. Ultear looked up in anger "DAMN YOU VERMIN… wait what is this feeling"?

Gale looked back as he glided off into the distance seeing her walk off "finally … I can take a rest". He flew through the air descending down to a small hill surrounded by trees "this seems fine". He kneeled down wincing at the pain all over his body "... do I have the luxury of waiting … that girl was to damn strong even for me".

He rested against a tree looking up at the sky "... I have to help everyone … even if it means giving up my life". He grabbed the tree steadying himself breathing in deep taking in as much magic with each breath. He walked forward sniffing the air "if I can find Wendy then I can at least have her heal my physical wounds".

He stepped forward walking through the forest catching a group of peoples scents "well at least I can find someone". He walked faster taking in calm breathes feeling his magic replenish "I feel malice surrounded the group". He jumped forward pushing the pain deep down as he ran forward pushing the brush out of the way.

He came out of the tree line to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy , and a massive pale man "what the hell is going on here"? The group looked over to see Gale making Lucy smile wide "Gale you're here … what happened to you"? Natsu's face dropped into concern and fear "who could've done that to you"? Gale smiled at them walking over "I had a run in with a pretty strong women … she messed me up pretty good".

Lucy ran over grabbing his arm steadying him "we need to get him to wendy … you can't fight like this". Gale scoffed pushing forward "no matter how messed I am I won't let you three be put in harm's way". Natsu grabbed Gale's shoulder holding him in place "what are you doing acting so macho". Gale spun his arm pushing Natsu back "I HAVE TO… I've done unspeakable things … this is my way to make up for it".

The three Fairies froze hearing his words "what do you mean … what have you done that's so bad"? Gale looked back with a sad smile "... I realized it when that crazy lady tried making me rat out on you guys". Lucy stepped forward with a tear streaming down her cheek "Gale … what are you talking about"? Gale's face dropped raising his hand to his chest "I can't let you all go on thinking i'm a good guy… because I'm far from good".

Lucy yelled out cutting him off "we don't care what you did before you came to the guild … all we care about is that your alive… so don't kill yourself for something that doesn't matter". Gale froze looking back at her "... you're right … now's not the time… then I leave this fatty to you Natsu". Natsu smiled igniting his fist "you got it … go find Wendy and get healed up buddy". The large pale man turned more and more red as they ignored him "HEY I'M STILL HERE"!

Gale chuckled as he walked away from the fight making his way to Wendy "don't die … any of you". Lucy nodded giving him a thumbs up "go find Wendy and then find Cana … I'm worried something happened to her". Gale nodded running off towards Wendy's scent "you got it Lucy … I'll make sure she's okay".

Gale ran through the forest feeling his cuts deepen as he strained them '... I can save them … after I get healed'. He raced to the area he smelled Wendy "WENDY I'M COMING FOR YOU"!

(With Wendy)

Wendy sat with Pantherlily, Charle, and Makarov "WENDY I'M COMING FOR YOU"! The group all looked at the entrance to the clearing "I think I hear Gale … maybe he's hurt". Charle scoffed "that boy can't be all that hurt … with his level of strength". They all stared at the clearing seeing Gale come into view. Gale smiled waving "hey Wendy … I could use some healing".

He faltered finally feeling all the pain rush to his body "like right now". The trio all jumped in shock as he fell forward face in the dirt. Wendy ran over flipping him over "... oh my … he has really deep cuts and bruises". Charle's eyes went wide seeing him covered in wounds "these dark wizards are truly strong… to beat him like this". Wendy immediately started healing his physical wounds "he's not hurt too bad … but his magic is very low".

(An hour later)

Gale lied next to Makarov looking up at the sky with a smile "thanks for the patch up Wendy". Wendy looked over at him with a smile "I healed your wounds but your still way too low on magic to go out and fight". Gale scoffed standing up "we can fix that easily … I can't fill the tank without lightning … but you can help me get halfway there". Wendy looked at him confused "what do you mean"?

Gale smiled walking into the middle of the clearing "I need you to suck as much air up as you can and roar at me". Wendy jumped up in shock "I can't do that … I just fixed you up and if I roar at you I could really hurt you". Gale chuckled standing ready "just do it i'll be fine … this will get me back in the fight … they need me". Wendy stood still slowly nodding "ok … I trust you … i'm gonna give it my all". The small white cat pawed at Wendy's "are you crazy child … you could kill him"!

Wendy ignored the cat taking all the air around her breathing in deep " **Sky Dragon's ROAR** "! All of Wendy's magic formed in front of her blasting forth racing towards Gale who stood straight. The group watched as Gale opened his mouth wide letting the tornado of wind enter his stomach. He sucked all the wind deep into his gut feeling her magic and the wind around him fill his tank to half "HELL YEAH"!

He roared out feeling like he was healthy as a horse "it feels good to be back". Wendy smiled clapping her hands together "I completely forgot you could absorb wind like me". Gale patted her on the head with a smile " yep I feel fit as a fiddle". He looked himself over seeing his torso was wrapped up in gauze and now just wore his pants and boots "I feel like Gray".

Wendy giggled out "you should get going and help the others". Gale nodded jumping off into the air "I promised I'd find Cana … so I guess i'll go to every battle I feel". He flew away closing his eyes feeling around the island for dark magic. "I feel it … I can feel at least five dark mages … but not Cana". He stopped landing on a tree getting in a cross legged position "focus … find your friends". He stayed in this position for a half hour sucking "I don't feel any fighting … but I do feel a massive power close".

Gale stood up looking over to where he felt the power quickly jumping off into the distance "he feels amazing". He raced through the forest jumping from tree to tree landing on a branch overlooking a path. "I see him … that's Bluenote … one of the strongest known dark wizards". Gale breathed in deep " **Storm Dragon's: Ascent** " Gale launched forward in a blast of wind racing at the large man. " **Storm Dragon's Piercing Talon** " his foot became encased in roaring winds connecting with the large mans side.

A massive blast came from his foot sending the man sliding across the clearing "WHAT THE HELL"!? Gale landed with a smile "so Bluenote is with Grimoire Heart … this will definitely be a good fight". The large man looked over to Gale with a blank face "you weren't on the list… oh well tell me where your first masters grave is". Gale looked up at him with a confused look "creepy face my man … but I joined the guild only a couple months ago so I wouldn't know".

Bluenote sighed lifting his hand "then you are of no use to me". Gale flattened into the ground under the gravity. "Gravity magic … huh that's not anything new" he looked up standing up with little strain. Bluenote broke his stone face looking shocked "how can you stand to this gravity so easy"? Gale chuckled calming his breath "I have a close friend who used gravity magic … now it's my turn". " **Storm Drive** " he unleashed his power racing forward digging his knee into Bluenote's gut.

"I'm not done yet you damn fossil **Storm Dragon's Typhoon** " a massive explosion of wind and lightning spun rapidly around his knee sending Bluenote grinding through the earth. Gale jumped back landing in the same spot looking at the large man slowly stand up "you're strong … but you don't have any use to me". Bluenote lifted his hand breathing in deep "I'll send you flying".

Three dark purple magic circles appeared in front of him " **Gravity Magic Three Ringed Propulsion** "! Gale dug deep into the ground fighting against the wave forcing him back "YOU COWARD"! His feet lifted in the air making his body fly back into the forest crashing through everything that crossed his path. Gale felt the gravity force him through rocks and trees "his ...gravity is a 100 times more powerful than Bucks".

As he grinded through the earth he stopped in place feeling his body float up a extreme speeds "I know this move". He stopped in place at the top of the island " **Storm Dragon's Scales** "! Above his body five deep purple magic circles appeared " **Gravity Magic Death Drop** "! Gale rocketed towards the earth as his body was layered in wind and lightning. A tremor shook the whole island as his body slammed into the earth.

Bluenote turned from the epicenter "one dead fairy … on to the next group". Gale's body lied in a deep forest lying in a swamp "barely held it together". He stayed still breathing deep "... Tempest protected me… again".

(With Natsu and the others)

A tremor passed under their feet making Natsu go rigid "what the hell was that… I got a bad feeling about this". Lucy and the others nodded as they kept walking "I hope Gale and Cana are okay". Before they could continue talking a massive pressure crushed them into the ground. The group all looked up in fear to see Bluenote with scratches all over "another group of fairies … pitiful".

Lucy strained to look up "another group … WHAT DO YOU MEAN"!? Bluenote looked down on the group "a Dragon Slayer … that tremor was his body". The group froze in fear "... you killed Gale"? Bluenote nodded stepping forward "he was a strong wizard … but had no chance against me".

(Back with Gale)

Gale sat up breathing out "... that guy was crazy … but I feel another strong mage nearby". He stood up walking through the forest for what felt like hours "I can't find this guy anywhere… it feels like it's the forest itself".

(With Bluenote)

The battle had progressed with Cana showing up and trying to use her new power Fairy Glitter. Bluenote sprung forward ready to strike down Cana "I WILL TAKE THAT MAGIC"! Before he could strike her down a strong fist connected with Bluenote's face sending him flying into a rock wall.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Gildarts looked down at Bluenote with veins popping from his head! The group all smiled knowing they were saved "Gildarts you came back … but why"? Gildarts smiled down at Natsu "we saw the red flare from the ship and raced back". The group all made their way back on the path "well give him hell for us".

Gildarts smiled up at Natsu "you got it … but what is this guys deal … you seem more angry than usual when you fought". Natsu's face dropped into pure rage as the others grew sad "... he killed Gale". Gildarts froze as his face slowly morphed matching Natsu's "... then he is a dead man".

(With Gale)

Gale flew back as explosion threw him back "damn their fight is crazy… but she can beat him". He watched as Erza clashed with him "you truly are a strong warrior I will admit". Azuma stared at her with a smile "I believe we are cut from the same cloth … we are warriors that need to look for fights". Erza smiled "I think you have it all wrong… I fight for my friends … I would give up all my power if it means my friends were to be protected".

Azuma frowned "I didn't want to win this way … but I must follow Master Hades orders". He melded with the forest making it quake making Erza worry "what are you doing … what do you mean"? Gale watched in terror as the Tenrou tree snapped and fell towards the earth "... I feel my magic … draining".

(With Gildarts)

Gildarts slammed Bluenote's head into the ground cracking the earth "what"? His body went rigid falling down "my magic … it's almost completely gone". He was helpless looking up at Bluenote who gave him a death stare "do you have any last words"? Gildarts smiled looking up at Bluenote "... I didn't come alone… and the man you killed has some friends who would like to speak with you".

Bluenote laughed down at him "if their part of your guild then their just as helpless as you … as long as you got that guild mark you're helpless". In an instant a golden and black flame slammed into his body throwing him back. Bluenote looked up along with Gildarts "how in the hell are you moving"?

(With Gale)

Gale sat staring at Azuma listening closely "I have left you unharmed Titania … any of those who where that guild mark will die if you don't beat me". Gale stared down at his guild mark 'the guild mark is doing this … ours is only faked'. Erza froze in place thinking of the implications "you would do that … just for a fight"? Azuma nodded "trust me … I don't take pleasure in these tactics … but Master Hades ordered it".

Gale scoffed bringing their attention to him as he walked out of the forest "then I'll just have to kill you". Erza froze seeing him "Gale what are you doing here … how long have you been here"? Azuma cut her off in anger "how are you still walking … your guild mark is clearly on your chest"?

Gale gained a sad look grabbing his chest ripping the mark off revealing his eight pointed star "I'm the leader of Chaos Theory … The Storm Dragon Slayer Gale". Erza fell to her knees seeing his mark "you… you are Chaos Theory"? Gale looked back at her with a sad look holding back his tear "we'll talk later … first i'm gonna pummel this guy into the ground".

(With Gildarts)

Gildarts looked up in confusion as Light and Shade wiped their guild marks away "were are two of the three warriors of Chaos Theory". Gildarts gripped the ground in anger "you were the ones that beat the Trivens"?! Shade and Light looked back at him with a sad expression "yes… we regret it so much… Fairy Tail showed us that guilds can be great".

Gildarts gave up going slack "we can talk after you beat this guy into the ground… for Fairy Tail". Shade and Light nodded holding their Necklaces tight "this guy killed Gale … then we can't hold back". Gildarts felt a pang in his chest as he saw tears fall from their eyes 'they are feeling the full weight of their friends death … I can't help but feel for them'.

Shade breathed out deeply wiping the tears away "I throw away my teachings for the holy light of the devil". His necklace sunk into his chest as his body was encased in a warm white light with his right arm becoming solid white. "Seeing as how our cover has been blown … you can call me my real name … Pitch".

Light smiled looking up with a large smile "I throw away the teaching my father taught me to absorb the light into my heart taking on the teachings of the heavens". His necklace sunk deep into his chest as his body glowed bright. "Seeing how my magic matches my name original codename Light". Bluenote stared at them "that magic … is forbidden … I didn't think Fairies had the guts to do something like that".

Pitch smiled "this magic is only forbidden because it makes you lose all former magic … giving up everything to take on the sealed magic we placed in these necklaces". Light smiled "now it's time to pay you back for Gale … and we'll make it hurt".

(With Gale)

Gale stared down Azuma with a fierce glare "you hurt the one person that made me laugh again … you're gonna feel pain". Gale immediately went into Drive jumping forward clashing legs with Azuma. The man smiled "I thought I would be fighting Titania not the leader of a dark guild hunting dark guilds". Gale smiled lifting his body up with their clashing legs "expect the unexpected **Storm Dragon's Piercing Talon** "! His leg lit up in wind and thunder striking down at Azuma throwing him back.

The man chuckled jumping back throwing his hands out in a cross position making the trees fly out grabbing at Gale. The slayer quickly spun his body slicing the trees apart with sharp wind. "Don't think trees will stop me … my wind is sharpened by my thunder" he landed rocketing forward giving wild kicks that Azuma backstepped to dodge.

"You are a strong warrior but don't think I will lose that easily" vines shot out wrapping around Gale's legs holding him up. "You think your impossible to catch … but you were an easy catch to kill". Gale's eyes widened as an explosion engulfed him throwing through the forest making Erza yell out in fear.

"Don't cheer Erza … both sides are evil" her eyes turned to Gale kneeling into the tree he slammed into. He pushed off breaking the tree " **Storm Dragon Rider's Armour** " his body was layered in wind surrounded by thunder. He shot from tree to tree making a dark yellow pentagram around Azuma.

"I can't let you hurt these amazing people … **Storm Dragon's Flying Assault** "! He struck out passing by Azuma ramming into his body over and over again. Azuma bent down putting his arms up taking the assault. He disappeared from sight making Gale stop in his tracks looking around "up here". He stared up seeing Azuma covered in cuts smiling "EXPLOSION"! Gale curled up making his armour expand out making a dome as the area became engulfed in a smiling explosion.

"He was a great fighter but he couldn't beat my warrior's spirit with those small attacks". Erza looked over falling to her knees as the smoke cleared to show nothing but charred wood "Gale". A chuckle from the sky made the pair look up to see a bruised and charred Gale "small … i'll show you".

He held up his arm holding his necklace "after losing my first one I had to resort to actually learning the magic … but with all the free time I had I forged a new one … with higher stakes". Azuma looked at him with a smile "forbidden magic … magic seal… those take a lot of blood to make". Gale nodded with a frown "I had enough blood on my hands for a lifetime … so I drained my own blood… **Blood Magic: SEAL** ".

He placed the pendant on his chest letting it sink in "I could never forget the slayer art … Tempest would never let me … so I have tampered with this magic as much as possible". Azuma smiled "then please show me your true power … what was all that bloodshed used for"?

Gale gave a somber look "I push away the teachings of my father and accept my humanity … I ask the Gale dragon Tempest to allow me to be his rider … to take his teachings and become a true slayer… The Storm Dragon Rider". His pendant disappeared making his body shine bright making the wind disappear " **Storm Rider Dragon Armour & Storm Rider Spear**"! His body shined bright as his body took on a grey scaled armour that resembled a humanoid dragon with a long tail. He raised his arm as wind exploded around his and forming into a spear with the tip cloaked in thunder.

Gale smiled under the helmet as he stepped forward " **Storm Rider's Heavenly Spear** "! He threw forth the spear making it disappear from sight only leaving a grey and yellow spiral as it appeared next to Azuma. The spear exploded in a massive dome shredding it's surrounding scorching the earth with thunder. The dome grew larger slicing up and charring every part it touched.

Gale looked down closely seeing the dome disappear seeing Azuma cut and charred all over. He looked up at Gale with focused eyes "you… have beat me … I will do as I said I would and release your friends". Gale smiled shining bright making his armour disappear and falling to his knee. Azuma fell back as the forest took over his body "the power of friendship … is a great power".

Gale looked over at Erza with a sad smile sitting down "... hello Erza… I think we have something to talk about". Erza walked over in her normal armour staring down at him letting the pair stare into each others eyes. Gale's eyes widened as her fist connected with his gut "I deserved that". His eyes widened once again as she fell down hugging him closely "you idiot… Master will talk with you … but please just stay with me for now".

(With Gildarts a few minutes ago)

Gildarts looked up seeing the two boys racing around Bluenote in white and golden light "their amazing". Light flew around stopping a few yards away from Bluenote " **Meteor** " his body glowed golden as he raced straight into Bluenote. Bluenote stared into the eyes of the charging mage lifting his hand. Before he could utter a spell a white light clasped onto his arm " **Holy Devil Slayer: Holy Light** "! Bluenote's arms became covered in a solid white layer sealing his arms in place.

Light gave a angry roar as he dug his knee into Bluenote's gut sending him skidding across the ground as another strong golden kick sent him bouncing off the ground. Pitch appeared above Bluenote staring down at him in a death stare " **Holy Devil Slayer's Smiting** "! The white light receded from Bluenote's arms forming a sphere in Pitch's hands. He roared out as the light exploded out in a blinding light.

Bluenote's body slammed against the ground making another crater "s… such power". Pitch disappeared from sight landing next to Gildarts as Light floated in the air "penance for Gale's life". " **Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot** " seven seals appeared in the sky forming the big dipper. Seven beams shot forth from the seals all striking the ground making the area quake making a massive explosion on top of Bluenote.

Light landed next to Pitch with a serious face as Bluenote's body laid still on the ground with blank eyes. The two mages looked down at him with angry faces that slowly turned into somber smiles "that was for you Gale". They sat back with Gildarts as he sat up "I knew you two would beat him". The two boys stared down at the ground tears dripping on the ground "we had to… Gale wouldn't forgive us if we lost".

Gildarts frowned grabbing both of their shoulders with a strong grip "I feel for you two… but life's gonna get really hard after today". Light nodded along with Pitch "we understand that … were ready to take whatever punishment the world deems fit". Gildarts nodded "then do me a favor … go to camp and wait for this all to be over". They nodded standing up walking to where base camp was.

(With Gale)

Gale stood up with Erza holding on tightly "I want you to know … when we came to Fairy Tail … meeting you and the others made me realize… we were wrong… I don't care what happens after today … I'm just happy we got to be part of a family again". Erza blushed holding him tightly "... we can't forgive you for what you did … but we can help you repent… if it helps ease your mind… you made me feel … love after so long".

Gale smiled kissing her deeply "I will always love you … it's weird … I didn't think I would ever say that". Erza smiled standing up with him "go back to base camp and wait this out … protect the wounded for me". Gale nodded letting go of her and jumping off through the forest making his way to camp.

He landed in the clearing looking over everyone with somber and angry faces "... what's up guys"? They all looked over with rage written across their faces "we know Gale… Lucy and Natsu also know". Gale's face dropped ready to speak before he was tackled by his friends "YOU'RE ALIVE"! Gale looked up to see Pitch and Light smiling "why the hell would you think I died".

They looked down at him with large smiles "don't worry about it … were just happy your ok". The three sat near the other letting freed trap them in a square with his magic "for what it's worth everyone ...we truly regret everything". The three sat silent closing their eyes letting much needed sleep take Gale over.

(Moments Later)

Gale and his friends laid over one another trying to past the time by sleeping before they were woken up by eggs slamming against their body. The three scrambled to get up seeing a chicken, a dog man, and a the same man that attacked Lucy. Gale sighed seeing everyone fighting them were already injured from past fights.

"God dammit … I promised Erza I would protect everyone here … boys… bring them down hard". Light looked at him with a frown "did you forget that we're locked in here … or do you have a plan to break out"? Gale sighed pushing against the barrier looking over at Levy "Levy let us out … we can beat them". The blue haired girl looked back with a frown "how can we trust you … you guys did terrible things"?

Gale gave her a sad look grabbing his guild mark and tearing the skin away "this mark means nothing to me … you guys gave us a real family… please". Levy walked over pulling her pen out "... you tricked us … made us think you were our friend". Gale rested his head against the barrier "all four of us were burned by guilds in some way or another … we thought they were all terrible … but Fairy Tail showed us they can be amazing … and I can't watch such amazing people die".

Levy nodded writing out Freed's spell "I'm trusting you … please show us you're not bad people". The barrier dispersed letting the stretch their legs "okay boys I get the big boy and you two get the animals". The other two nodded jumping off letting Gale walk over grabbing Lisanna and Cana's shoulder "let me have a go". Cana grabbed him roughly holding him in place "why should we let you fight our battles"?

Gale looked back at her with a smile "you guys are all injured … let us do the fighting". The two girls gave him shocked glances before nodding stepping away "just don't run off". The large man looked over Gale with a grossed out face "I'm sorry but I don't date men". Gale blushed not expecting the mans disgusted face "... well damn I was hoping for a nice dinner".

The man spat at him holding up his cursed doll "I will get back to my lovers after killing you". Gale kneeled down smiling "well then let's get on with it **Dragon Rider Armour** ". He requiped into a black set of knights armour that fit to his body perfectly. The armour had a helmet that fit around his head perfectly letting him seeing through three deep cuts. The last part of the armour was a long red ponytail that came from the back of the helmet along with red wings on the knees and elbows.

He smiled launching forward zigzagging from spot to spot making small craters with each leap. He appeared in front of the large man with landing a massive right hook to his gut making him double over in pain. Gale launched his leg up feeling the man's nose break as he sent him in the air with his knee. Gale spun around jumping with all his force getting above him and slamming both his hands down on the man's skull.

Gale landed next to the crater the man's body made looking down with red glowing eyes " **Dragon Riders Execution** ". He held his hand up making a massive axe with the handle being made of black scales and the large blade being made of multiple laong sharp teeth. The blade glowed a bright red as he slammed it down quickly turning the blade slamming the blunt handle into his body.

The large body bounced up as Gale spun around mimicking the attack throwing the limp body across the forest. "Well he went far … I should've cut that matted hair … whatever" he walked away going back to his regular form. He sat back on the ground seeing the limp bodies of the chicken man and his partner being carried off by Freed.

His friends sat next to him with little to no damage "those guys were nothing when you seperate them". Gale nodded laying back down "ok … when Freed gets back you guys can set the barrier back up". Levy walked over with an awkward smile "thanks for protecting everyone … I don't know why you did what you did … but I believe you that you're not those people any more".

She sat with them along with Cana and Lisanna who gave them the same awkward smile "now we wait for Natsu and the others". Gale smiled at them laying back going back to sleep "wake me when Makarov wakes up".

(Hours later)

Gale and his friends were woken up by Makarov seeing everyone was alive and well "come with me you three". The three boys looked at eachother with nervous glances following the smaller man to a small clearing where he sat on a rock. Makarov sighed looking down on them "... so you three are dark mages … it's hard to believe". Gale nodded stepping forward "we know you will never be able to forgive us … we're deeply sorry".

Makarov looked over him with a stare that made Gale step back in fear "it's not me you should be apologizing to". Gale thought for a second feeling a tear come to his eye "... Master Bob… The Triven's". Makarov nodded "what you did is unforgivable … but you have given me no reason not to trust that you changed".

Gale shook his head "no … we have given you plenty of reasons… what makes you so sure we're telling the truth"? The small man looked over the forest seeing tufts of hair poking out from different bushes. "You three protected my children with your lives… you gave up your blood, magic, and your cover… all of you could have escaped and we would've been none the wiser".

Light smiled "we would do it again in an instance … so where do we go from here"? Makarov looked up to the sky "you three will do nothing… when we get back to the mainland we will go to Blue Pegasus and Bob will you give your punishment". Gale felt a pang in his chest as Makarov grabbed his shoulder "but first … tell me why in the world you would hurt that man's guild"?

Gale looked deep in his eyes "... at the time … their wasn't a person that could've shown up that we wouldn't of fought". Gale sighed "Bob was a great man … but things happened to all of us that froze my heart… and an old friend wasn't enough to warm it". The small man sighed "maybe one day you will open up about what made you do those things … but for now go and rest … and pray for Bob's mercy". The three nodded walking away hearing the bushes all shake together.

The three came out to everyone acting like nothing happened making them smile "let's just sit and wait". The other two nodded walking off letting Gale sit back looking over everyone "i'll miss this". He looked back seeing Erza walk over to him in a nurse outfit "to be honest… I'll miss you to". Gale smiled at her scooting over "So Nurse Erza are you free for an appointment"? Erza smiled at him giving him a sultry smile that sent shivers down his spine "where does it hurt"?

Gale gave a nervous chuckle sitting back "well to be honest … everywhere". Erza giggled at him leaning in closer "can I tell you something that sounds awful"? Gale nodded as she pulled him away without anyone noticing "after everything you did … the good and the bad… I can't help feeling like putty around you". Gale chuckled "to be honest… this whole experience is confusing … I thought everyone would hate us".

Erza leaned in close "it's gonna take some time to make everyone warm back up to you … but somehow I know in my heart I can trust you". Gale fell back leaning against a tree "... before we do anything… we need to talk about Lucy". Erza blushed "I visited her before the trials … she brought up your idea". Gale went beat red looking away "and what was your response… hopefully not angry"?

Erza matched his red face leaning in closer "I'm willing to TRY it … but in the event it doesn't work out you have to pick one of us… hopefully me". Gale looked back at her immediately "when I first showed up to the guild … looking into your eyes for the first time is what changed my heart".

Erza looked deep into his eyes glowing brightly going into a tight brown sweater along with a brown plaid skirt "what are you saying"? Gale reached around pulling her in tightly brushing his lips against hers "that means no matter what i'd pick you". Erza gave a cute gasp staring into his eyes before kissing him with all her passion. Gale quickly returned the kiss holding her tightly before pulling back "I should find Lucy".

Erza smiled at him "she was one of the few people that spoke out for you … she went to take a medicinal bath with Cana". Gale nodded letting her go walking away "i'll come back to talk more… and maybe more of that kiss". He left the blushing mess walking to the small pond where he saw Lucy getting dressed "hey Luc…". His voice cut out as Cana grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back throwing him against a tree.

Gale looked down at her seeing her in a different outfit than usual with boots and salmon colored leggings "hey Cana". Cana put her hand over his mouth with a serious face "listen Lucy has been the best friend I could have asked for … so I won't allow her to be hurt by you… and the only way I know she'll be safe is if i'm with her".

Gale nodded as she let her hand go "what do you mean … because the image i'm getting in my head can't be right"? Cana lifted her leg pressing against his crotch roughly "i'm gonna join your little harem … and Lucy agreed that if I think something is up she'll trust me". Gale let out a pained moan "so … we're dating… but you don't like me"? Cana pressed harder smiling "you're wrong … before all this … I was completely jealous of her".

Gale gulped feeling her knee slowly crushing his balls shifting his crotch "well if you'll actually try then I will as well". Cana gave him one more strong knee before leaning into his ear "I will it give it my all … I feel your boner". She giggled kissing his red cheek before walking off waving goodbye "i'll remember that for next time".

Gale froze before two arms wrapped around his neck "so I guess Cana found you". Gale turned around smiling at her "yeah … do you wanna talk about this whole ordeal"? Lucy shook her head letting him turn around "no I trust you … and I trust you'll make it up to everyone". Gale kissed her deeply catching her off guard "good … cause I have had enough talks today".

Lucy smiled at him growing red "so was it the pain or what she was wearing"? Gale gained a confused look on his face "what do you mean"? Lucy stepped away rocking back and forth "why'd you get so … excited"? Gale went red from head to toes standing straight up "... a little bit of both … I dunno". Lucy giggled into her hand walking off "well i'll go catch up with Cana … get some rest".

Gale smiled as she walked off letting him stand their in silence "... Master Bob". He walked off thinking about the past few months becoming lost in thought stopping when his friends waved at him "hey gu…". His sentence was cut short as a ear piercing roar brought him to his knees.

Light and Pitch ran over lifting him up "we gotta move something massive is on it's way and even Gildarts says it's like nothing anyone has ever seen". Gale looked past the trees seeing the massive dragon "... no… there's no way we can all outrun that … where's Buck"? Light pointed over towards where the boat was docked "he's on the boat resting".

Gale gripped his leg clenching his teeth "... Light get to the boat as fast as you can while Pitch and I keep the dragon occupied". Light nodded letting a golden light shine over him "i'll bring him to the battle … you know we won't survive this"? Gale nodded looking over at everyone panicking "that's the price we have to pay". Light shot off leaving the two alone "let's go Pitch … to fight a dragon".

Pitch nodded "make them get to the boat and i'll head to the beach **Holy Devil Synchronization: Wings** ".He sprouted black angelic wings from his back and flew off catching everyone's attention. Gale gave a sad smile looking at Makarov "we caused a lot of trouble … us four will hold it at bay while you escape".

Makarov jumped forward with a worried face "you kids will be killed if you go against Acnologia". Gale requiped into his Dragon armor making large leather wings spread out "this isn't a discussion … just don't die". A strong hand grabbed his arm turning his head to Erza with tears in her eye "don't". Gale held her hand feeling a tear slide down his cheek "your lives are more important".

With one massive flap of the wings he took off through the sky leaving the guild to watch as he left to die "NOW RUN"! As he disappeared from sight Natsu grabbed Erza's shoulder "what was that armour"? She wiped the tears from her eye "it gives the power of a dragon … I assume it gives him the ability to use his slayer magic". Laxus grabbed Natsu throwing him over his shoulder "it's their choice … let's not let it be in vain".

(With Gale)

Gale flew through the sky landing on the beach next to the other three "ok boys we hit it with everything we got". They all nodded holding up their hands raising it to the black dragon " **Chaos Secret Art: Unison Raid** ". Four spheres that were silver, black, white, and golden appeared in front of them fusing into one. The small ball formed into a bright light that all four pushed forward making a massive white force explode forward.

The massive force could be seen from all over the island and all the ships in the area blinding those who looked at it. The force slammed into the massive dragon making it roar out shaking the earth and ripping apart the water. The four boys looked on with smiles on their face "did we really beat it"? Gale looked closely "oh my god…" the smoke cleared showing the massive dragon with a tiny cut across his eye.

They fell to their knees as Light spoke up "that was all of our magic… and it scratched it". Gale felt fear in his heart "were not dragon slayers… i'm just using a pseudo from of my old magic… fly at it and keep it busy". The four stepped up as Gale grabbed Buck "if we can bother it enough it'll focus on us".

They all nodded as they took off "fly around it as fast as possible and hit with small attacks". The four were all flying at the dragon in a tight formation ready to attack "GALE"! Gale's eyes flew open looking back seeing the other members ready to help "those idiots… same plan … it might be strong but were faster".

Before they could spread out the dragon moved like lightning making all four of them feel their bones break as a tail skipped them across the ocean far away from the island. Erza looked on in horror as the massive dragon moved like lightning "...their dead".

(With Gale)

The four of them floated in the water unable to move "... it's unstoppable".They floated feeling the water moving out as a ship lifted them on board. Gale looked up seeing Magic Council soldiers smiling down at him "Dark Wizards … that crest is Chaos Theory". Gale turned his head to his friends who lost most of their clothing showing off their crest.

Immediately they were picked up roughly with magic cuffs slapped on them "Fairy Tail". Doranbolt grabbed Gale's shoulders "we can't help them … all we can do is pray". Gale looked at the island seeing a massive explosion. Gale couldn't find his voice as he was thrown in a cell "their… gone … the whole island is gone".

Light looked over as mages tended to their injuries "I guess doing those good deeds can't make up for what we did". Doranbolt felt a pang in his chest as he saw tears stream from the dark mages faces.

(Days later)

Gale stepped of the boat in chains along with his friends being lead by Doranbolt who stopped at an alley. Gale looked over at the mage"Where's all your friends … shouldn't we be in a huge convoy"? Doran looked back unlocking their chains "no dark wizard sheds tears for people like Fairy tail… as far as everyone else knows you fours were never on the ship". Light stepped forward "how in the hell is that possible"?

Doran sighed "I can manipulate memories … I just shifted around faces and names so they won't remember such small details… now get out of here and lose the crest". Doran walked away with a whistle as the four looked at each other before running off. Light spoke up as they made it out of the city "where to now"? Gale looked back with a somber face "... Blue Pegasus … we made a promise".

They nodded as they ran through a forest letting the memories of Fairy Tail sink in "we'll be better… for them".


	5. Time-Skip

**Time-Skip**

(Previously)

Gale stepped of the boat in chains along with his friends being lead by Doranbolt who stopped at an alley. Gale looked over at the mage"Where's all your friends … shouldn't we be in a huge convoy"? Doran looked back unlocking their chains "no dark wizard sheds tears for people like Fairy tail… as far as everyone else knows you fours were never on the ship". Light stepped forward "how in the hell is that possible"?

Doran sighed "I can manipulate memories … I just shifted around faces and names so they won't remember such small details… now get out of here and lose the crest". Doran walked away with a whistle as the four looked at each other before running off. Light spoke up as they made it out of the city "where to now"? Gale looked back with a somber face "... Blue Pegasus … we made a promise".

They nodded as they ran through a forest letting the memories of Fairy Tail sink in "we'll be better… for them".

(Now Seven Years Later)

"What can I get for you miss" Gale looked down at a table full of beautiful women each with Blue Pegasus stamps? He was much different with short hair that was spiked forward along with a red butler suit. The blonde haired beauty looked up with a smile "I'll take a medium steak with a nice wine waiters choice". Gale smiled writing the order down closing the booklet "no problem Miss Jenny".

Gale backed away passing by Buck who grew much more defined over the years looking more muscular along with his now long wild white hair. Gale pushed through a double swinging door "Jenny wants her regular and get me some wine". Light popped out along with Pitch sweating as they wore little clothes except an apron. "You got it boss it'll be barely a minute" Pitch walked away grabbing a large bottle of wine pouring a glass setting it on a tray.

Gale sat there spinning his pen around his hand before a pate was set on the tray with a beautiful steak "order up". Gale looked at his friends with a smile seeing light now had slicked back long brown hair matching Pitch's. As Gale pushed through the doors walking back to the table he had just taken orders from "here you are Miss Jenny". The bombshell blonde looked up with a sultry smile "you four have grown so Mature … maybe you would like to join me"?

Gale chuckled giving her a smile "sorry Jenny I got other customers to get to … plus The Trivens just got back from visiting Fairy Tail so I'd like to catch up with Ren". She gave a light scoff "hmph … you just want to hear about your old friends". Gale chuckled at her cute childish act "trust me Jenny one day i'll give into your temptations".

He felt a tap on his shoulder seeing Ren and the others walk by him "we got some news for you". Gale dropped his playful act gaining a serious expression as he walked over sitting with the group "what you got"? Ren looked serious at him "... the ethernano levels were off the chart … the Fairies went to check it out".

Gale sat back replaying the explosion of Tenrou Island in his head "do you think they'll find something"? The dark skinned boy sighed "... to be honest no … it's been seven years and we haven't heard anything from them". Gale nodded feeling a pang in his chest "... so how is Sherry … still cute as ever"?

Ren chuckled grabbing Gale's shoulder "she's great… she told me Chelia really wants to see you". Gale felt a shiver up his spine "she's a cute little girl and she'll definitely be a looker when she grows up … but she creeps me out". Ren laughed out catching others attention "somehow you get all the wrong girls attention".

Gale busted up laughing along with Ren thinking about the few girls that talked to him "just imagine if Mermaid Heel was here". Ren smiled at him taking a sip of water "well then you would be in the infirmary with broken testicles… so you ever think you'll go out with one of them"?

Gale shrugged his shoulders looking at the ceiling "... I don't know … none of them ever made me feel like Erza did". Ren gave him a sad smile "... I think you'll meet the right girl soon … Kagura loves to spar with you". Gale felt his throat go dry from laughing "that girls even worse than Chelia … I can never tell what she's feeling".

The day passed like every other did with taking orders and cooling up food for the guild "ok boys you get some good sleep". Gale nodded smiling to Master Bob as he left the guild hall leaving the four boys to sleep in the attic. All four of them laid in their sleeping bags looking up at the ceiling.

The silence was broke by Light sitting up "do you think they'll be found after all this time"? Gale looked over at him with a frown "believe me when I say that I want the to be alive more than anyone … but seven years". They all laid back thinking of their friends "but who knows… this is Fairy Tail we're talking about".

They all drifted to sleep waking up in the late afternoon "back to work boys". They all stood up and got dressed in their suits "have to look good for the customers". Gale walked down before them setting tables as everyone chatted. His thoughts were interrupted by the front door breaking open "THEIR BACK"!

Gale spun to see Hibiki breathing heavily "what are you talking about kid"? Hibiki grabbed Gale's shirt pulling him close "Fairy Tail found Tenrou Island … it's all over the the papers". Gale froze staring down the Triven "did they find the others… or just bodies"? Hibiki smiled throwing his arm around Gale's shoulder "they found everyone … their back in Magnolia".

Gale felt his chest fill with a warm glow "how do you know their home"? Bob clasped his hands on Gale's shoulders "Lamia Scale is visiting them right now … go see your love". Gale looked back with tears in his eyes making some of the members smile "are you sure Bob"? Bob chuckled "if you don't go kiss that girl right now I will beat you silly".

Gale spun around running out of the guild at breakneck speeds leaving the guild to watch the doors slam shut. Jenny stood next to Ren with a childish frown "and I was just about to get him in bed".

(With Gale)

Gale ran through the town forgetting about everything else as he glowed brightly appearing in his dragon armour " **Wings** "! The citizens all stepped back at the shockwave Gale's wings sent out as he flew through the air with a jet stream behind him.

(With the others)

Light walked down the stairs seeing the guild in a great mood "what's going on here… where did Gale go"? Bob walked up next to him as the other two came out from behind "your friends were found … Gale is on his way there now". The three mimicked Gale's light tears as Bob spoke "you four stayed here for seven years working for me… I relieve you of your duties".

Light looked at him with a dumb smile "thank you Bob … we'll grab our things and head to Magnolia immediately". Bob smiled as they ran upstairs climbing over one another like children "in seven years I haven't seen them like this". Ichiya hopped up onto the counter with a large grin "their perfume smells of happiness … I'm happy for them".

Bob nodded with a light clap "they have come a long way from those kids just wanting to make up for the evil ways". Ichiya nodded holding his chin "maybe they'll finally continue their magical studies… I hope we see them at the games".

(Back with Gale)

Gale flew through the air past birds faltering slightly "god I am out of practice". He slowly went down seeing a beat up old barn with two boys sitting on the roof. He looked closely seeing Gray and Lyon talking on the roof. Gray looked up seeing Gale's large wings "it's Gale … what's he been up to"? Lyon chuckled "him and his friends have been working at Blue Pegasus for the last seven years as the kitchen staff".

Gray smiled "so they held their end of the deal … how did you know that Lyon"? A low chuckled came from the ice mage "Gale helps at other guilds when Bob asks and he helped with our kitchen often". Gray watched as Gale dropped from the sky in a suit "he's so much older … and his hair is short".

Gale shifted back to his suit dropping from the sky landing on the ground with a shockwave. He jumped forward running as fast as he could throwing the doors open looking around the place. His heart filled with warmth seeing all his friends letting his eyes freeze on a redhead "Erza". The redhead turned around seeing Gale feeling tears come to her eye as he appeared in front of her pulling her into a hug "Gale".

Gale held on tightly with tears streaming down his face as he pulled back catching her off guard by kissing her with all his heart. Makarov smiled with a soft eyes looking at the two share a kiss "he turned out to be a great man". Natsu scoffed next to the old man "I can't believe he flew all the way here". Makarov looked down at Natsu chuckling "look at it from Gale's perspective … he waited seven years just to find out if we were alive".

Gale pulled back catching his breath "this feels like a dream … you're really here". Erza smiled holding his cheeks "it's real … as much as I want to catch up with you I think you have two other girls to see". Gale nodded rubbing his eyes letting go of her "I promise I will come back for you". Erza smiled wiping the tear from her cheek seeing him walk out of the guild to the back where Lucy and Cana were "you better".

Gale ran around the corner seeing blonde and brown hair "this is all real". He ran forward tackling them both to the ground in more tears. The two looked back seeing a much older Gale making Lucy tear up and Cana gain a large smile "GALE"! The two girls wrapped their arms around him as the three hugged. Gale let them both up quickly pulling Lucy into a kiss making Cana smile.

He pulled back seeing her tear up "I never thought I would get to see those beautiful eyes again". Lucy smiled not able to speak letting Cana cut in with a hug "last thing we saw was you get swatted by Acnologia". Gale chuckled "sorry Cana but I wanted to do this for seven years". Her eyes flew open as he pulled her in close kissing her deeply making Lucy have an odd sense of happiness.

Cana melted into the kiss reaching around him playing with his hair as she kissed him back "I think I could get used to that". Lucy giggled grabbing onto Gale's shoulder "Sherry told us that you and your friends have helped with a lot of guilds"? Gale nodded as Cana grabbed his other arm "we learned how to cook and helped with kitchens and what not".

Cana smiled as they sat down under a tree while Erza walked out "are you telling everyone what you did over the years"? Gale nodded patting in front of him making Erza smile sitting between his legs laying across his chest. "I was the head waiter and would go to a lot of guilds as a form of catering… I made a lot of friends and connections inside different guilds". The three girls cuddled with him making onlookers jealous "I bet you went on some crazy adventurous"?

Gale shook his head resting his head on Cana's as he played with Erza's hair "no… after we got to Blue Pegasus and got into a routine … we vowed never to use our magic … unless you came back". Lucy gripped his chest looking at him "why would you do that… seven years of no magic"? Gale looked over at her with a frown "... to us it felt like our magic only made things worse… and with no reason to train or grow stronger we kind of pushed it away".

Erza looked up at him as she rested in his lap "what about now … are you guys gonna become mages again"? Gale nodded in an instance "we have to get that strength back … and grow stronger to protect our friends". The three girls smiled at him sitting in silence until Cana spoke up "you look so much older … along with short hair". Gale blushed looking up to the sky "we had to look clean cut for Blue Pegasus … you like it".

His face went fire red as three sets of lips kissed his face "we love it … it's a nice change". Gale shifted his lower body around chuckling "I miss my long hair though … but if you girls like it then I love it". Erza sat up with a frown "well Mira, Master, and I are going to the other guild in town and ... talking about how they treated the guild".

Lucy stood up along with Erza looking down at the other two "and I have to check on my apartment". Cana stayed with Gale as the other two left "do you not want to go check your place Cana"? Cana shook her head looking into his eyes "I have seven years of rent to pay … so I won't be going there any time soon". Gale laughed out as she let her head fall in mock sadness "don't worry we'll figure something out".

She looked up at him with a smile swinging her legs over sitting in his lap "I guess it's my turn for alone time". Gale gave her a sly smile pulling her closer "I would love nothing more … but you know … I'm getting a place in town if you need a place to sleep". Cana blushed feeling her face become embarrassed "I would like that … I bet Erza would like that to".

Gale smiled as she leaned up capturing his lips "so what else have you wanted to do in seven years"? Gale gave her a saucy smile "well other than the obvious I would love to have a good old fashioned beer". She lit up jumping to her feet grabbing his hands "well you came to the right girl".

She brought him to his feet pulling him along smiling the whole way "I'll get us a barrel to share". Gale chuckled as she twirled around throwing him into a chair "Kinana grab me a barrel we're getting Gale drunk". The violet haired girl smiled pulling out a barrel and slamming it on the counter "can't wait to see this".

Cana broke open the top letting a waterfall of beer land in her mouth "your turn big guy". Gale gave a nervous chuckle as she tipped it letting it sink down his throat "drink it all big guy". She laughed out as they switched on and off growing more and more red "Cana I think i'm … drunk".

She giggled out "Fairy Tail is back … how do you feel Gale"? Gale looked over with a sad smile as tears slipped past his face "amazing". Cana dropped the beer standing up "those seven years were hard". Gale nodded slowly wobbling "every day was just another day I felt like we let you down".

Cana looked down with a sad smile "well we're here … now get up and dance with me ya drunk". Gale nodded pulling himself to his feet letting Cana take the lead "we don't even have music". Cana chuckled kicking Reedus' chair making him jump to piano "allow me Cana-San". He flowed across the keys playing a slow happy song letting Cana turn back to Gale "you were saying".

Gale chuckled as others in the guild laughed out dancing around "ok … i'd love nothing more than to dance with you". She lead him twirling him around laughing out "I can't believe you suck so much at dancing". Gale chuckled out letting her lead the way "hey I spent most of my life training … I thought the man leads"?

Cana giggled spinning with him "learn how to properly dance and you can lead". Gale sighed continuing the dance looking around the guild seeing Gildarts stare him down. Gale smiled at him spinning the brown haired girl around "I think your dad disapproves". He continued looking to Gildarts freezing in place as the large man gave him a thumbs up.

Cana chuckled as they danced "he can be as angry as he wants … this is nice". They danced through the night passing out on the floor along with most of the guild. Gale woke up pulling himself up holding his head "damn". He walked out of the guild looking up at the moon "this is real". A soft hand wrapped around his chest letting him see Erza smiling at him "hard to believe".

Gale nodded grabbing her hand "it is… I never thought I would get to party like that again". Her red hair spilled over his shoulders "well now you can be a part of Fairy Tail without any ulterior motives". Gale chuckled laying in the grass with her "I'm gonna protect this place with everything I got". She smiled cuddling into his chest "we'll all protect this place … you'll never have to go through what you did again".

Gale smiled letting a nice silence set in as they drifted to sleep 'we'll get stronger … and we'll become number one again'.

(A week later)

Gale woke up in an empty bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes "what a week … dead father's and dances… and not to mention a long lost cousin". He stood up stepping over a few bodies "with all these changes…. YOU BUMS STILL DON'T HAVE A PLACE FOR YOURSELVES"!

His friends moaned out batting at the air "we have more things to worry about ya ass". Gale chuckled as they sat up "yep … Grand Wizard Tournament is coming up … and we have to bulk up". They all stood up smiling "if we're gonna get back to the strength we were on the island we gotta take a tough quest".

Gale looked over a Light with a smile "I got some news on some old friends that i'm just itching to fight". The boys all gained confused glances as he held up a sighting poster "The Seven Deadly Sins … were taking down the most wanted wizards". The three boys traded their confusion for determination "then let's go".

They all walked to the barn house guild throwing the door open "WE'RE GOING ON A QUEST"! The guild turned to the four boys as Makarov spoke up "going out to refine your magic I see… so what have you chosen"? Gale walked up handing him the sighting "Wrath of the Sins sighted in the town of Raion".

Makarov looked up with big eyes "are you sure boy… these wizards have had seven years to get stronger". Gale smiled nodding "we need to throw ourselves into the fray … we'll beat them". Makarov nodded with a smile "as long as you know when to quit… I can't have you being killed out there".

Gale nodded turning around to his friends "then we set off to Raion as soon as possible". Max spoke up catching their attention "wait a minute … that's the town that Sabertooth runs out of". Gale nodded with a smile "those punks don't care about jobs that don't get a lot of traction". Cana let a hiccup out catching Gale's ears "who is Sabertooth any way… some new guild"?

Gale nodded walking over kissing her cheek "their the number one guild in Fiore… I have met most of them in person… let's just say their not friendly guys". Lucy grabbed his arm holding it tightly "you won't get in a fight will you"? Gale shrugged his shoulders "I don't plan to … but something about their master gives me the creeps".

Gale kissed both of them walking out of the guild making their way to the train "we'll beat them don't worry". The four walked into the station seeing Erza with all their gear "I did you the favor of grabbing your things". Gale smiled quickly kissing her making his friends blanche "thanks Miss Scarlet you're the best". She giggled kissing his cheek as they stepped onto the train "don't get cursed again".

Gale nodded as the train started moving "one thing I don't miss about dragon slayer magic is the motion sickness". His friends chuckled as they sat down "get some rest in boys … I don't think wrath is gonna be a pushover". They nodded slowly falling asleep or finding something to do "NEXT STOP RAION"!

Gale woke up grabbing his rucksack "let's go boys I wanna get some flying in". They all sighed nodding as they grabbed their their things. "Lift off" they took off with Buck being carried by Gale. As they flew through the sky Light gave out a scoff "so we're fighting some strong guy … but how do we know where to find him"? Gale gave out a low growl "... we have to talk to … Jiemma". Pitch groaned out loudly "why the hell are we talking with that nut bag"?

Gale frowned as they flew over the large guild hall "because that guy knows everything that goes on in his town". They landed in front of the doors changing back "no guild marks … they hate other guilds". The others nodded buttoning up their shirts "let's get in and get out… we don't wanna tangle with these guys".

Gale threw the doors open making eyes turn to them "what the hell are the kitchen staff doing out here"?! The four walked through the sea of insults walking up to a large throne with a man staring down at them. "I didn't order take-out from the weaklings at Blue Pegasus … what are you doing here"?

Gale shoved the paper in his face "we need to know where this guy is and I know you have the info". Jiemma leaned down looking closely "Wrath huh … why do you cooks wanna fight a former most wanted"? Gale sighed shoving the paper in his pocket "old rivals … now where is he hiding out"?

The large man growled down at Gale "you weaklings don't deserve my help … get out of my guild". Gale growled out "listen her you asshole we need information that you got so either give it up or i'll beat it out of you". The other three boys felt the guild turn on them making them throw their hands up.

Jiemma stood up making a strong pressure surge down on Gale "was that a threat weakling"? Gale stepped forward letting his own pressure burst out "no threat Jiemma … but I know where he is and your useless wizards aren't gonna find him". Like lightning Gale was in his Dragon Rider Armour clashing with Jiemma.

Shockwaves shook the guild as they held their ground "you're pretty strong for a cook". Gale chuckled "and i'm surprised your bones aren't aching old timer". Jimma growled out before letting a surge of energy explode out sending Gale sliding back. "Fine … he's hiding out in the motel just outside of town… but if you take this guy down your gonna bring the other six running".

Gale nodded "i'm hoping for their top dogs to come barking … thank you sir for the data". Gale walked out of the guild leading his friends down the pathway "were going to the motel immediately". Light jumped forward grabbing Gale's shoulders as they walked out "dude you almost caused a fight". Gale chuckled out pushing him off "that guy thinks we're headed into certain death… that's why he gave up so easily".

(At the Motel)

The four boys walked down the path seeing a run down motel with few people around it "looks like a dark mages kind of place". Gale nodded looking back at them "now all of us have barely any experience with our magic … but I think Buck and I are the best bet". Light and Pitch nodded stepping back into the thick forest "you two take the lead then". The other two nodded walking up to the building seeing a check in desk "excuse me we need some information on one of your tenants"?

A old lady with warts all over her face turned to the making their stomachs churn "need to be more specific hun". Gale gulped pulling the wanted flyer from his back pocket out and sliding it over letting her look at it. "Hmm … that's the big boy in room 19 … top floor last door going left" she turned back around waving them away.

Gale looked at Buck whom shrugged his shoulders as they walked away to a set of stairs. Gale looked around seeing the building was one unit that wrapped around a courtyard like a crescent moon. The building was plain white with chips of paint flaking off the wooden walls "last door … ominous".

They walked down the winding walkway seeing the door with bright red writing on it that read _Room 19_. Gale gulped knocking on the door "i'm a bit slow on requip right now so be ready to take the brunt of the fight". Buck nodded as the door opened to a massive man with long dirty red hair "I didn't order room service".

He was easily seven feet tall with muscles that would make Elfman jealous "something tells me this place doesn't do room service". The man leaned down making his dirty hair cover his matching eyes "you reek of Lust's stench". Gale stepped back seeing the man wore concrete colored jeans with metal knee pads. He wore a bland white shirt with red splashes all over "ya think after seven years that would have disappeared".

Wrath chuckled showing off his deep voice "I know you … Lust couldn't stop talking about you after your fight". Gale gave a nervous chuckle "yeah she was a tough cookie … but something tells me she wasn't even trying". Wrath nodded grabbing the door way with his cut up hands and steel knuckles "you'd be right".

Gale looked him in the eye with a serious gaze "you must know why we're here if you know who I am"? Wrath nodded pushing his hair back "you want a real fight don't you … and the two guys in the forest are back up". Gale lost his focus "how the hell … yes we're here for a fight … you're not what I expected though".

Wrath gave another deep chuckle "I love a good fight but most of you mages can't keep up with our real power so I gave up on the bloodthirsty act". Gale nodded unbuttoning his shirt to show his golden guild mark "well we might show you a good fight". The large man stood tall laughing "you guys might be some hot stuff in your guild but were the sins … only second to the real demons".

Gale chuckled seeing the large man going to close the door "sorry maybe I am just stupid … but have the sins really gone that much to shit"? A dark pressure hit him like a hammer making both of the boys step back "you know that if you keep this up you're gonna have seven people stomping you in the ground"?

Gale breathed in deep "that's what I hoped for … but you seven in shackles unconscious". Wrath sighed as his skin turned a dark shade of red and his hair gave off a massive heat "have it your way kid". Both the boys jumped back as a red hot fist slammed into the walkway blowing them back into the air.

Gale landed on a large rock looking over to Buck as he landed on the ground with little effort "take him down before the others get here". Buck nodded lighting up in black lightning " **Lightning God's Punishing Fist** ". His arm became encased in black lightning launching at the hulking man clashing fists. Gale ran out of the courtyard pulling out a black stick breaking it and throwing it in the air.

He quickly covered his eyes as the stick exploded in a flash "ok … **Death God's Armour** "! Pitch and Light rounded the corner seeing him light up "I thought he just had the dragon rider magic"? Light sighed "you barely know anything about magic in general… Dragon Rider Magic gives you the ability to access different dragon armours".

Pitch looked confused scratching his head "so he can use multiple dragon slayer magics"? Light nodded "in theory … but Gale only managed to find three dragon armours including his own … if he can unlock his former magic then he might be able to combine the armour with real slayer magic". Pitch smiled "well if anyone can beat the system it's gonna be him … dragon slayer magic is in his bones".

Gale exploded from the light in dark armour much like Erza's Purgatory Armour but the male version. He also wore a helmet that linked with the armour looking like a blank white face "we don't have much time before my magic can't sustain this armour". He held his hand out making a large black scythe appear with a large black ominous curved blade.

He grunted out as four black feathered wings unfurled letting him fly up "the others will be here any moment so we have to take down Wrath quickly". They nodded running into the courtyard as Gale flew up high. He peered down seeing his friends light up in their respective magics "he uses fire based magic … wish Pinkie was here".

Gale looked closely seeing his friends being tossed around "better get down there". He dropped down from the sky making the blade glow black and dull. He slammed down on top of Wrath digging the blade in his shoulder cracking the ground beneath them. Wrath laughed out exploding in red power sending Gale back "why would you dull the blade"?

Gale looked at him darkly under the mask "because i'm no killer … not anymore". Wrath filled the area with his laughter "LUCKY ME"! He launched forward grabbing Gale by the throat dragging him through the ground. The attack was cut short as Buck slammed his knee into Wrath's face sending him into the building.

Gale stood up as Wrath stepped out of the building " **Death God Armour: Reap** "! He slashed the air making a dark purple slash fly forward wrapping around Wrath and exploding in black and purple energy. Gale breathed out heavily as his armour disappeared "that's all I got for now".

They watched as the smoke disappeared showing Wrath bleeding from his chest "that was good kid … but you guys haven't even got to the main event". Buck growled out igniting his fist again "sorry we're a little rusty". Wrath chuckled walking forward as his body lit up in black lines as it took on a different form.

Before he could finish the transformation a lightning strike hit in front of the large man "WRATH STOP"! Gale scowled looking up seeing three other people land near the large man who was grinning. "Sorry Lust … I wasn't gonna kill your boyfriend" he went back to his calm nature standing behind the group.

Gale sighed as his friends grouped up with him "don't let them do any curses … I know first hand". The pink hair girl from Gale's first quest stepped forward "wow … you got really hot". She was the smallest of the group wearing a black knee high boots with black tights along with regular tight jean shorts. She finished the outfit with a regular black lace bra that held her large breasts at bay.

Gale looked at her with a smile seeing she cut her hair short "I was always hot … but I like the haircut". The girl sauntered over to him making him stiff as she traced his jaw "all grown up… not that you were a kid when we first met". Gale grabbed her hand looking down at her "I would like to say I hate you for cursing me seven years ago… but it led me to a great girl".

Lust gave a cute pout pushing her breasts against his chest raising her face to his "well I'll take that as a thank you … maybe we can forget about this whole mess". Gale thought for a second "... sorry but I can't do that … though I would love to". Lust giggled making him blush as she kissed him "let me introduce you to everyone". She hopped back chuckling "well i'm Lust and you already met Wrath… he likes you… now meet Gluttony and Sloth".

Gale grabbed at her arm with fire in his eyes "where is Pride, Envy, and Greed … those three are the big bads"? Lust sighed "those three didn't think this was important enough for all of us to be here". Gale scowled looking over at the other two "so four against four … seems like a fair fight".

Gluttony sighed stepping forward with a heavy foot "you four will taste good in my belly". Gluttony was a short man with a massive belly wearing baggy black track pants and a oversized dirty brown shirt. He had long dirty brown hair with dirt and grime covering his face "I get the lightning user".

Wrath growled grabbing the fat man's head "no you don't … I saw him first so I get him". Sloth sighed out yawning "i'll take whoever is left over". Sloth was a tall and skinny girl with short spiky silver hair. She wore just plain white boxers and a black lace bra that held her average sized chest. Her face was frail and skinny with light blue eyes "so choose you target and get it over with".

Gale looked around feeling an odd sense of confusion "WAIT… why are you four being so civil… what happened in the last seven years to make you so calm"? Wrath sighed "time… the world forgot about us … most of us just wanna live our life". Gale gave a empathetic look "then why not turn yourselves in"?

Lust walked back up to him holding his arm "we don't have that choice … the other three are dead set on seeing Zeref … or die trying". Gale froze remembering Zeref on the island "... so you gave up the hunt … why"? Lust chuckled "well Gluttony has lost his infinite appetite and Sloth has been sleeping like a regular person… Wrath lost his rage and I found a different love".

Gale blushed as she stared up at him "you guy's lost your dark guild when I took them down… so you're losing your curses". They nodded "we all lost our respective source of sacrifices … the other three were smarter… and now we're just pawns to them". Light spoke up looking over at them "then leave them … if they don't view you as comrades then who cares"?

Sloth sighed pushing her hair back "because those three would kill us in an instant". Pitch chuckled "so you guys have given up your evil ways and are being threatened into being their pawns … seems too easy". Gluttony chuckled "when I felt full for the first time … I nearly cried … being hungry forever is unbearable".

Lust nodded holding Gale tight "we all thought we needed to find Zeref to get rid of the curses we brought on ourselves… but seven years of doing nothing made our curse drift away". Buck chuckled "so not sacrificing people made your curse go away … who would of thought". Wrath growled "sorry if we're not curse experts… but the other three … well their sins were apart of them long before the curse".

Gale sighed "well … what if we helped you hide away until their caught … or killed". Lust held on tight looking up at him "HOW… sorry… how could you help us… the other's are far stronger than you"? Gale smiled "we'll take you to Magnolia where our guild is … we'll get you a place in our name … if they show up they'll have to fight the whole guild".

Wrath stomped over grabbing him into a hug "you would help fugitives … why"? Gale smiled down at him breathing in "under two conditions … when we get home you have to help us train … the last week is the first time we used our magic". Wrath gave him a crazy look "you guys are damn strong if you gave me a hard time… I wonder how you'd be at 100%"!

Gluttony walked over with a glint in his eye "and what about the other condition"? Light spoke up "when we take the other's down you four will turn yourselves in … if you bring in the others and give up willingly your sentence will be shortened". The four of them looked at each other nodding "fine… who know how long it'll take you".

The four mages smiled as everyone calmed down "then we'll get back to Magnolia and get you a home". Lust latched onto his arm smiling up at him "why help us any way… we aren't good people"? Gale and the others started walking down the path "well you guys clearly regret what you have done … and we know better than anyone about regret".

Wrath grabbed Gale's shoulder lifting him up as they walked "what do you mean… we haven't heard about you in seven years"? Gale chuckled as he was carried by the massive man "well Lust may not of told you … but do you remember the dark guild Chaos Theory"? Wrath's face twisted in realization "you four were the ones that destroyed all those dark guilds"? Light nodded as he walked with Sloth "yep… we all had bad experiences with dark guilds and decided to do something about it".

The sins all nodded "that's crazy ... Pride was very cautious of you guys". Gale Chuckled as he was set down "we didn't even know about you guys… but that's in the past". The group nodded as they continued to walk and talk getting to know eachother better. They got into town a few hours later making their way to the outer parts of town.

(A week later)

Gale sat around a table filled with his friends and the sins eating food they brought over from Fairy Tail. Gluttony was eating a large meal taking down whole chicken breasts "this is delicious". Gale sighed putting down his drink "ok if you guys are gonna live here with us then we need some ground rules".

Light threw his arms up with a smile "FINALLY… Gluttony you need to eat slower and be a little more conscious about others around you". Light sighed looking over to sloth "Sloth you know I like you … but you need to shower and eat more". The two sins sighed making Wrath laugh out "their right… we need to be better about not being our old selves".

Buck punched Wrath's arm "hey don't act like it's just them … you need a shower and a haircut". Wrath turned red in embarrassment "fine… i'll have Lust cut it short and we'll all be better". Gale smiled continuing his food "good … and Lust … please stop pressing your foot against my crotch under the table".

Lust sighed pulling her foot away "fine … but I know you like it tough guy". The table laughed out as they shifted the topic to different things. Wrath spoke up taking another leg of meat off the table "so you guys wanna train for the tournament soon". Gale nodded feeling another pressure on his leg "definitely … the guild is gonna take part of it no matter what happens".

Pitch chuckled "can you blame them … seven years of the guild being made fun of… not that we helped". The four boys sighed as Gale spoke up "we'll make them number 1 in no time… but not with where we are at now". Wrath slapped Gale's back "we'll beat you into shape in no time".

Light smiled as an odd weight rested on his crotch looking over to Sloth who blushed as Lust whispered in her ear. Gale looked over seeing Light's face turn red "Lust… what are you doing". She giggled "nothing … just helping Sloth come out of her shell is all". Gale stood up with a sigh "I bet… i'm going to bed… the others are dealing with some big thing and will be back soon".

He walked to his room up the wooden stairs going into his room "fine… come out… you can sleep with me". A high pitched voice rang out "YAY" Lust ran in with just black lace panties and bra getting in the bed. Gale sighed with a large smile getting under the covers wrapping his arms around her pulling her close "i did like it".

She turned to him with a sultry smile "what do you mean"? Gale blushed reaching around grabbing her firm ass "at dinner". Lust chuckled lifting her knee "I know … I felt you ...liking it under the table". Gale chuckled "if the other girls knew about that I wouldn't be able to work at the guild".

She giggled kissing him deeply "you have a lot of love to give don't you"? Gale smiled pulling her close "I have lived most of my life pushing away things like love… so I guess I want to experience as much as I can". Lust smiled closing her eyes "I guess that's your sin… perfect for me".


	6. The Mystery Team

**The Mystery Team**

(Previously)

Lust sighed pulling her foot away "fine … but I know you like it tough guy". The table laughed out as they shifted the topic to different things. Wrath spoke up taking another leg of meat off the table "so you guys wanna train for the tournament soon". Gale nodded feeling another pressure on his leg "definitely … the guild is gonna take part of it no matter what happens".

Pitch chuckled "can you blame them … seven years of the guild being made fun of… not that we helped". The four boys sighed as Gale spoke up "we'll make them number 1 in no time… but not with where we are at now". Wrath slapped Gale's back "we'll beat you into shape in no time".

(Now weeks later)

Gale looked at the fours sins beaten and bloodied in front of the four friends all surrounded by magic power that destroyed the very ground beneath them. The power disappeared letting the four boys help the beaten down Sins. "Sorry guys … you said give it our all and we did" Gale quickly helped up Lust. Buck helped up Wrath smiling at the man "you guys were tough but you were no match for us".

Light helped up Sloth with a light blush seeing she bulked up in the past few weeks "hope we didn't thrash you guys too much". She chuckled as Pitch helped up Gluttony "it's fine… you guys got a lot stronger in the past few weeks". Wrath roared out in laughter "you guys are sure strong… but how do you know all four of you will enter the tournament"?

Gale blushed scratching the back of his head as his friends stared him down "I might have been planning something". Light and Buck grabbed at his collar with mock anger "you better pipe up or you're dead". Gale lifted his hands in surrender "well… last week I took time from the guild to take a trip to the capital".

Pitch piped in making Gale turn to him "what the hell would you be doing in Crocus"? Gale gave a dark smile "I wanted to show the world our power… I talked with organizers of the tournament … were joining the tournament as part of the magic council". The area lit up with a collective "WHAAAAAT"! Gale watched as the dark aura from his friends reached him "wait and let me explain… I've been itching for a real fight… and now we get to fight everyone".

Light gave a loud sigh "how are we gonna make Fairy Tail number one … WHEN WE'RE AGAINST THEM"!? Gale chuckled "the organizers think it'd be fun to throw out a curveball … and the magic council sees this as a chance to prove their strength". Light gave another loud sigh "that doesn't explain why we would go and fight our friends".

Gale sat down with a sigh "we leave tomorrow for the first real day… even if we win… everyone will know that the strongest people in Fiore are from Fairy Tail". They gave him a odd look "but wouldn't it be better to fight with them and win as Fairy Tail". Gale looked up to the sky with a smile "the Master knows… this is a chance to push everyone past their limits… they have been stuck in the past for seven years … they need something to throw them in the future".

The other three froze hearing him looking deeply at him "you're right… we'll make them fight harder than ever". Gale nodded with a smile leaving the group going into town walking through it to see the guild barren. He chuckled "everyone left to train a while ago … the games truly start tomorrow… we'll make them work for number one".

(The Next Day)

The four boys left Magnolia for the games sending a message to the game organizer to let them know they would be there when they were announced. Gale smiled as they walked through the country "the others won't know we're fighting them". Light jumped forward grabbing Gale's shoulder "how are we gonna be placed in matches"?

Gale made an oh face "I forgot to tell you… we will be treated like a normal team for mini-games… but after each day we will be chosen to fight one of the top four teams to give them extra points… but if win then we get the same amount of points". The other three smiled nodding as they understood "that means we'll get to fight the others pretty damn soon".

Light looked over to Buck "what makes you think they'll get number 1 so soon"? Buck and Pitch laughed out loudly "we know how strong they are… no way they won't get number 1 in the first day". Gale had a dark look that scared the others "they won't … their fighting an uphill battle … the other teams have seven years on all of them".

The three friends thought on his words with Light being the first to speak "... and we all know how powerful Sabertooth is… not to mention Mermaid Heel". Gale stopped looking back at them "I don't even know if us four could beat the top five of Sabertooth… those guys are monsters … especially Minerva".

The four men all walked quietly until Pitch sounded up "I know Fairy Tail will come out on top". They all smiled nodding in agreement "but we're not gonna make it easy for the guilds ... LET'S GO"! The four of them sped off to Crocus as the time for the mystery team of the Magic Council was to be announced.

(With Fairy Tail)

The teams were announced as the arena roared in cheers for the all the teams other than Fairy Tail who just earned boos. Makarov stared at the lone spot where sat a Magic Council flag "those boys have some guts making themselves the Magic Councils team". Before those around him could ask what he meant the announcers yelled out.

"Now that the teams and the schedule have been explained we have but another twist to this amazing game". The teams all paid close attention to what was being said as it pertained to them. "The Magic Council has decided to throw their hat in the ring with a special team sent specifically by them… allow me to introduce Team COUNCIL"!

A cloud of dust was kicked up letting everyone only see four shadows and red eyes peering out to the everyone in the arena. Sting looked over with a scoff "they only have four guys… they must think we're weak". Natsu roared out in mock anger "they think we can't handle just four guys". Everyone sat silent as the cloud of dust shifted leaving the four monsters of Fairy Tail clad in black outfits fashioned like Fairy Tail Team A.

The mages of the arena all screamed out in shock "THE COOKS OF BLUE PEGASUS"! Fairy Tail was frozen in complete shock staring at their friends "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING"!? Natsu rocketed over grabbing at Gale "what the hell are you doing here man"?!

Makarov caught his guilds attention by clearing his throat "the boys and I thought this would be an amazing chance to let you kids push past your limits". The two teams all looked over at the four boys giving off pure death making them step back in fear. Natsu whispered into Gale's ear with a large smile "you're gonna give us the win right man". Gale looked down with red eyes as Natsu elbowed him in the ribs "Natsu… I'M YOUR ENEMY"!

Natsu was punched through the arena making it light up in cheers "AWW COME ON MAN"! Sting laughed out catching Gale's attention "so you guys didn't die … well I guess now I get the chance to embarrass you in front of the whole kingdom … cook". Gale looked closely at him and his team "Sting… I heard you bad mouth my guild… real big mistake".

The announcer piped in shutting down all the chit chat "this team will participate in all challenges and be the final fight of the day… a random person from one of the top four guilds will go up against them for extra points". The competing teams all swung their head to stare them down "we'll get the lead by taking them down".

"NOW… this new team will join in the mini games… BUT their points are much different from the other teams". Gale looked back at his team speaking up "listen closely … we're here to win… but it won't be easy". Yajima spoke up explaining the rules "the ninth team's points will be moot… due to the special circumstances all the points their team racks up will be divided by four and will be set for each of them as scores in the final day".

Hearing a bit of confusion in the crowd Yajima explained further "for example if they were to get 40 points by the end of the day then each of them will be worth 10 points in the final match". Makarov nodded understanding the handicap "so the better they do… the more of a target they make themselves".

Gale looked back at his team "we're going all out every round … you got it"? Light looked at his serious face "man it feels like we're back at the old guild". The other two nodded with sweat dripping down their faces "he wants to go all out". The first game was announced letting all the teams pick their first contender.

Gale looked back at everyone standing still thinking "... Light will go first". Buck and Pitch jumped up in anger "WHY NOT US"! Gale looked up with a black aura seeping from his body "you have a problem with that"? They froze stepping back with their hands up "no not all … I guess this is more than a game for him".

Light stayed in the arena as the other three jumped up to their balcony "Gale what's gotten into you"? Gale went back to his happy personality smiling at the two "I don't want the others to think for a second we're underestimating them". Buck grabbed his chin nodding "so you want to do this to the best of our ability… truly make them go above and beyond".

(With Light)

The wizard stood still as a city erupted around him making the others disappear "whoa… what's the game"? The announcer obliged with an answer "this is a game of hide and seek… you must find and land one hit on another opponent for a point… hit a fake and it's a negative point". Light looked around seeing copies of everyone appear around him "this is gonna make it much harder… Gale's senses would have been great for this".

A horn blared out starting the challenge making Light jump back into an alley "i'll treat this like regular hide and seek". He stalked around looking over the games seeing Nullpudding focusing on attacking Gray and Juvia. He felt a rage grow in his gut seeing the purple man spear head his friends "ok… I guess Raven Tail is attacking us".

He saw Nullpudding spear through Gray once again coming down from the sky "our turn". A bright light shined throughout the street as Light jetted forward digging his foot into the man's gut sending him into a wall. "Point to Light" Light smiled hearing the announcer confirm the point for him.

He shot of into the sky as snow blew past him missing by only a few inches "damn it"! Light looked down seeing Eve swearing up at him "sorry Eve you know I have to hit you back for that". He flew at incredible speeds giving a strong kick to the young boy sending him into a food crate. "OH MY… another point goes to Light of the Magic Council" Light landed next to the boy seeing him transported to another spot.

(With Gale)

Gale watched the monitors seeing his friend doing well "... I think he'll do fine … until Rufus decides to participate". Pitch nodded looking over seeing Erza staring over at them "I think you might wanna talk to Erza soon". Gale became confused looking over feeling a pit in his stomach "yeah I think she's mad I didn't tell her". Buck sat back with a large sigh "you haven't spent any time with them and then you show up here as an enemy".

Gale threw his head back with a groan "ok … I fucked up… I'll be back". He stood up walking out the door to the balcony going through the halls. He walked up to Fairy Tail team A's balcony. He went to open the door only to be stopped by a red blur to blow through the door hugging him tight.

Gale froze seeing Erza's hair hugged against his chest "Erza… I wanted to apologize for blind siding you guys". She looked up to him with a smile "don't be sorry I'm just a little mad you haven't been around". He chuckled holding her tight "well I will spend as much time as I can with outside of the games".

She blushed giving him a quick kiss "you better … and don't you dare take it easy on any of us". He nodded with a large smile "I'm gonna come at you guys with everything I got … hope you trained hard". She pushed back flexing her arm "you bet we got stronger… I hope you were training while you were away".

Gale stepped back looking her over "make you a deal… if you guys win i'll do whatever your team wants for a day each". She beamed clapping her hands together "YES… what do you get if you guys win"? He gained a dark look with red eyes "then you will do whatever I say for a day and I mean whatever".

She blushed looking away thinking of the implications "you have a deal… I can't wait to fight you". He nodded waving goodbye as he walked away "you better bring out some powerful armours". He walked back into his area sitting down with his friends "how's he doing"? Pitch looked back at him pointing up to the score "he's was thrown down to sixth after some excellent plays… but Rufus is on the move".

(With Light)

The golden mage flew up dodging out of the way of massive comets that rained down on the competition. He blocked multiple comets making his way to Rufus "I got you know ya pink bastard". He threw out a strong punch only to be blown back by a fire that illuminated the sky sending him down into the town. "It is over … Sabertooth takes the lead with both Fairy Tail teams in last".

Light made it back to his team with a anger clouding him "five points… I did shit". Gale grasped Light's shoulder with a smile "you did fine … i'm more worried about the others". He looked over at their friends seeing them all look downtrodden. Light looked over at them "... I think they'll make it back".

Gale sat back with a sigh "... Flare and Lucy are up next… if Raven Tail has a plan to hurt her… Ivan's a dead man". The others nodded along looking at the crazy red head "she's definitely up to something".

(Further in the Fight)

Flare held Lucy up by her arms lashing at her with burning hair "TAKE THIS YOU FAIRY SCUM"! Lucy stayed frozen as her body was tortured 'I can't do anything … Raven Tail… your monsters".

As Fairy Tail watched with anger the whole stadium was filled with an aura of pure rage emanating from Gale's team. The crowd the sat overhead all stared down "these guys are gonna explode". Gale looked on with a stone cold face seeing a girl he cared for deeply being tortured in front of him. A loud yell from the Fairy Tail stand caught everyone attention as Natsu burned up the red hair threatening Bisca's daughter.

He looked over to his friend "YOU'RE GOOD LUCY KICK HER ASS"! Gale stayed silent seeing the fight played out. He smiled seeing Lucy filled with anger ready to kick the red haired girl's ass. But the eagerness to see Lucy fight back disappeared as lucy froze fainting from an unknown source.

Gale watched as Natsu helped Lucy out of the arena "I hate this… we can't even help our friends out without everyone thinking we're playing favorites". He walked out of the room leaving in a aura of rage. He stood in the empty hall feeling the pain of his guild "DAMN IT" he screamed shaking the halls as he cracked the wall with his punch.

He slid down the wall as tiny footsteps walked towards him "don't worry Gale… she is being cared for by Porlyusica". Gale looked over to see Makarov smiling at him "I hate not being to do something". Makarov stood next to him giving a large sigh "we all hate that feeling Gale… but we're here to show them we are the best".

Gale nodded filled with guilt "then… when we get the chance i'll bring those bastards down". Makarov smiled grasping the boys shoulder "I believe that you will win against them no matter what". The smaller man walked away waving goodbye letting the boy go back to his team. Gale looked out out seeing the winner of the match being Blue Pegasus "Ren is certainly a strong to win against Mermaid Heel".

The others agreed seeing Orga of Sabertooth walk out against a member of Quatro Cerberus. Light sighed seeing Orga ready to completely destroy the smaller mage "he won't even let the guy get a spell off". Gale leaned against the railing looking down on the fight "Sabertooth destroys those that lose… they won't give anyone a chance".

Orga did just as they expected and fried the mage walking back to his teams quarters "maybe I should give a show". He stole the mic away from the pumpkin man starting to sing terribly making the crowd cringe. Gale and the others chuckled out at the spectacle "at least Orga has a sense of humor".

The next fight quickly started with Mystogan and Jura making everyone bounce in their seats. Gale smiled at the blue haired mage stand up to the wizard saint "if he really truly tries he might win… but those girls wouldn't let him". Pitch nodded "Ultear wouldn't let their cover be blown for the games… you guys remember when they tried recruiting us".

(Two years ago)

The four mages ran around the Blue Pegasus taking orders and bringing out food "Gale hurry with the steak ya slug". Gale looked back at pitch giving him the finger as he set the steak on the plate "order up". Pitch slid over taking the plate with a smile "I see you finally understood how to cook". Gale chuckled as he went back to shutting down the kitchen "we're done for the night boys".

They all sat in the kitchen laughing and eating "these past five years have been great". They all smiled and laughed talking about the day "so when are we gonna officially join the guild"? Gale looked up to the ceiling thinking "I don't think I will ever join this guild… if there's ever a time i'm going back to magic… it has to be Fairy Tail". They all chuckled nodding in agreement "we'll help them stay afloat".

As they chatted the back door to the kitchen opened up to the three people "Chaos Theory". In an instant the four former mages jumped back grabbing an assortment of knives and pans. Gale held a large butcher knife staring down the three "... Jellal… you were broken out of prison a few years ago… I see your here to take down former evil mages". A raven haired girl stepped forward "we're not here for a fight… we're actually here to see if you'd join us".

Buck laughed out setting down the knife "sorry but we're retired after the Tenrou Island disaster". Ultear sat down crossing her legs making the boys stare "I understand that… but your power would be helpful in the fight against Zeref". Gale sat down with a chuckle "I firmly agree that we would help… but as Buck said we don't use magic anymore".

Meredy jumped forward making her chest bounce "HOW COULD STOP USING MAGIC"!? Light sighed with a red face looking her over "when we couldn't save our friends … we promised to stop using the magic we killed with". Meredy poked her face with puffy cheeks "I guess… that makes sense". Gale looked over to Jellal "... so you guys are the new Chaos Theory… less violence though".

The man chuckled sitting with everyone "it's good to see you guys not killing anymore". The boys all sat with them pulling up chairs for the others sitting around the metal prep table "well we're not joining … but we'd happily have a meal with you". The girls smiled at him as the four of them cooked up the same steaks as before.

The group all sat with their food eating and talking with laughter filling the empty guild. Gale spoke with Jellal chuckling at his stories "well Jellal … if you guys find the black wizard… I will join you in the fight". He smiled at Gale "we will gladly give you a call when we find him… do you miss her"?

Gale sat back with a sigh "every day that goes by… I wish I was on that island so my last moments could be with her". Ulter grabbed his shoulder with a sad look "I can tell that you truly loved her… but I heard you had a few girlfriends". The kitchen turned on him laughing making him blush "ok you're right". He grabbed a bottle of Sake setting it down "I just found it easier to love them all then say no to the others".

Jellal smiled at him as Gale poured them glasses "but you truly love Erza … she is your one true love". Gale nodded feeling a tear come to his eye "I don't know if I will ever love a girl like her… not that I don't think you two are the sexiest girls I know". Ultear and Meredy blushed at his ords "well your not so bad yourself".

Gale looked over at a red faced Meredy "you surely grew up to be a beautiful young lady". She smiled giggling into her hand as she took a sip from the glass as everyone went into their own conversations. At the end of the night the three mages left the cooks to their work "we will keep you guys updated on Zeref". Gale smiled as Merdy pushed her hair behind her ear "would you mind if we dropped in every now and then"?

Gale felt his face turn red as she looked at him "we would love if you guys dropped by". She smiled as the others left leaving her alone "well then till next time… Gale". She jumped up kissing his cheek before spinning around waving goodbye leaving him a red mess. His friends laughed at him walking up the stairs "he's gonna be frozen for awhile".

(The Present)

The four of them smiled at the memory of their friends popping in for a meal every now and then. The arena watched as Mystogan passed out with smoke coming from his mouth courtesy of Ultear. "Well that concludes the main fights for the day… but now to the final event … we have picked a random team to face the Magic Council".

Everyone quickly jumped up in anticipation "the team we have chosen to fight is… LAMIA SCALE"! THe announcer went on to explain the process of the fight "both teams may choose the participant much like the mini games that start off the days". The old lady that spearheaded Lamia Scale looked down at Jura. The bald headed man smiled staying in the arena "I will take this chance to push our team into first".

The crowd went wild getting to see Jura fight once again "there's no way they can beat a Wizard Saint". Makarov sat with the first master whom popped up earlier "those boys are gonna have a hard time fighting a Wizard Saint". The first master looked over to the other team "are those four really strong enough to fight him in general"? Makarov nodded giving out a loud sigh "I forgot you didn't meet them … back on the island … they were our strongest fighters".

She gasped seeing the four boys debate "well they will have to be smart in this… I can't wait to see who they chose".

Gale sat silent thinking of who to send out to fight "he's the strongest person here by far … who fights him"? The other three stared at him with smile's "Gale it's obvious … you need to go out there and fight". Gale looked up at them "... ok… he's definitely gonna be hard to beat… but i'll do my best".

The announcer yelled out as Gale flew out of the balcony "and they have chosen Gale … Mr. Yajima what are your thoughts"? The small man chuckled out "well I think they chose their strongest fighter… but no matter who they sent out Jura is a strong fighter".

Makarov gave a dark look as Gale landed "I think they chose best… but he lost his former magic… this will be a hard fight". Mavis looked down on him sensing a strong magic "I don't think he lost it… there are two strong presences in him".

Gale looked on at Jura with a serious face "it is good to see you Jura". The bald man lifted his hand shaking Gale's "let us have a good fight Gale-San". Gale nodded with a smile as he walked back to his end of the field.

As the fight started neither mage moved an inch making the crowd quite "what the hell are they doing"? Gale closed his eyes as his body was wrapped up in light leaving him in his Gale Dragon Armour. " **Gale Dragon Ascent** " He lifted off high into the sky with massive wings sprouting out. He looked down seeing Jura smiling up at him "my Gale Dragon Magic is much weaker now… but I have some surprises for everyone".

His claws exploded in wind as he exploded forward down towards earth slashing at Jura who jumped back dodging each slash. "You are quite fast with that large armour your wearing **Earth Magic: Earth Pillar** "! Gale jumped back as multiple pillars shot out from the ground forcing him back. " **Earth Magic: King Rock Crush** " multiple pillars all exploded from the ground on all sides of Gale crushing him in between them.

Erza jumped forward seeing Gale crushed by the steel hard pillars "GALE"!

Gale ignored the screams of his friends making his body glow brighter making his team all lean forward in anticipation. Pitch thought for a moment "so he has three dragon armours… Gale is one of them … what one could he be bringing out"? Light shook his head "he might be using dragon rider armour or Death God Armour".

Gale broke out from the earth prison in a new armour never before seen by anyone in the arena. He wore tight armour made up of black steel that covered all his body along with a large helmet fashioned after a lion with a large red mane. He also had a 8 foot spear that looked like a large cross with a two foot long spear head.

The spear sparked with lightning "this is my Dragon slayer armour… unlike my other dragon armour this doesn't give me the power of dragons but the pure power to kill one… it's my favorite". Jura stroked his long beard looking over the armour "lightning was the wrong choice … I hope you have a plan".

(With Lamia Scale)

Lyon and Sherry looked on with smiles "he has no plan … he is trying to over power Jura… he chose the wrong strategy". The old lady spun her finger with a wicked smile "those cooks may be strong but they have no battle prowess". The smaller pink haired girl gave a cute groan "I was really hoping Gale would do better".

(Back to the Fight)

Gale pushed off with all his force disappearing from sight and appearing behind Jura " **Kings Judgement** "! He slammed the the spear into the ground making a massive yellow magic circle appear beneath them. Jura's eyes widened as he clasped his hands together making a massive stone golem wrap around him mimicking his defense against Mystogan.

A pillar of solid lightning shot down from the sky covering the whole area in light that made everyone look away blind. Gale jumped back landing on the wall and launching over the golem back to his starting spot. The crowd screamed out in surprise as the lightning disappeared leaving a melted and broken golem.

Gale gasped seeing Jura jumping out of the crumbling golem perfectly fine "that was an amazing attack… but now I will show you why they call me a wizard saint". Gale clenched his jaw as Jura threw his hand out "I was going to save this but you have peaked my interest … **Mt. Fuji** "!

A massive light surrounded the whole arena making Gale panic "damn it there's no way this armour can take this magical pressure". All the teams froze in pure fear as a pillar of light filled the very edges of the arena being able to be seen all over the kingdom.

(With Fairy Tail)

Makarov jumped up along with the others in the guild "that boy has this kind of power… Gale"! Cana gripped the edges of the balcony with wide eyes as her team stood in shock seeing their guild mate wrapped in the light. Laxus was shocked "how in the hell can he survive that kind of power"?

Erza was teary eyed seeing her lover hit with such an attack "Gale… please be ok". Gray and Natsu were wide eyed "not even Gale could withstand that kind of attack… did he seriously lose"?

(With Gale)

The light disappeared making every person in the arena gaspin utter shock while Gale's team smiled. Where Gale stood was a stone dragon standing over him in protection with massive cracks all around it. Gale stood under it with broken armour and blood on his face dripping down "thank you for the idea".

His armour repaired itself with the very stone the dragon was made of leaving him in a new armour. The armour was made of dark smooth stone fashioned after a drake "The Stone Drake is my most defensive armour". The armour had a long stone tail that started at the middle of his spine along with large hands and feet with stone claws. The helmet was thick and the top of it was shaped like a brick that met the large jaw that covered his face.

Jura broke out of his stupor "no one has ever been able to survive that attack… you are truly strong". Gale set down on all fours jetting forward slamming his stone fist against Jura's rock wall he quickly threw up in defense. Gale broke through the wall making Jura jump back "you can't hope to beat me with my very magic".

Gale clenched his jaw "you're right … these armours only give me a portion of the real power … but it goes without saying as a requip mage I can mix and match". He slammed down digging his hands into the earth " **Earth Dragon Magic: Earth Dragon's Jaw** "! A stone dragon head shot out from the ground trapping Jura in the strong jaw.

Gale jumped back as he went back on all fours as his stone jaw opened " **Stone Dragon's Roar** "! A explosion of rock and dust shot forward slamming against Jura's imprisoned body making a large explosion. Jura's body flew back hitting the arena wall cracking it sending him to his went back to his Dragon Slayer armor holding his spear and a massive circular shield.

The shield was made of stone with multiple ridges "that was a dead on hit but I doubt he's done". Jura breathed heavily looking back at Gale "I didn't think someone like this would be in the tournament". He stood up with labored breathing "you are quite the fighter I wonder how this would go down if this were a life or death fight".

Gale stayed silent staring down the mage 'in all honesty I don't know if I could beat him if he was truly going all out'. Jura clasped his hands together making a magic circle appear above the whole arene "you may have blocked this once but you won't survive this one".

Makarov jumped in shock "he has enough power to do it twice… that is impossible"! The guild all watched as Gale stood still "he doesn't have enough energy to block the again".

Gale thought on his feet and dug the shield in the ground reeling his arm back "I guess this will be a test of stamina". He threw the spear in the middle of the ring making a second ring appear above Jura's. Gale smiled at Jura under his helmet "let's put everything into this last attack Jura-San".

Jura nodded with a large smile closing his eyes focusing "you truly are a great wizard". A golem appeared around Jura as Gale raised his hand to the sky " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten King's Judgement** "! Jura focused as Gale grabbed the shields and put it over head " **Dragon Slayer Shield: Forgotten King's Protection** "!

Mavis looked closely as the shield became larger covering Gale like a Dome "Gale is focusing on both defense and attack completely dividing his magic 50/50". Makarov gripped the railing "I hate to say it … but I don't think he will take the blast".

Jura opened his eyes with power emanating around him " **Crushing Mount Fuji** "! The spear in the middle of the arena exploded in lightning as both magic circles shot down. The arena was filled with another white light along with earth shaking Lightning strikes. The magic exploded around both the mages for a full minute.

The light disappeared along with the lightning leaving both mages in ruins "BOTH MAGES ARE STILL STANDING"! Gale stood in place with blood and bruises all over him along with only his armours pants. Jura's Golem was nowhere to be seen leaving him in the same state as Gale. The announcer was in utter shock "both mages still look conscious clearly taking a breather after such damage". Gale breathed heavily staring down Jura "I'M COMING JURA"!

He shot of grabbing the spear from the middle of the arena making it come alive with a lightning covered blade. Jura swore under his breath weakly lifting his arm making multiple pillars shoot after Gale. Gale kept going straight slashing at the pillars cleaving them apart with precision cuts.

Gale made one final jump as pillars shot up around Jura to protect him "NOT THIS TIME SAINT"! Yajima spoke up in pure shock "the fact that these two wizards are still going after those attacks is simply amazing… I think we are watching two Wizards Saint level mages clash".

Gale roared out spinning the spear around and throwing it with all his strength making a perfect circle lightning cutter. The projectile cut through the earth like butter leaving the top open and Jura without defense. Gale jumped up coming down with all his weight giving the biggest haymaker to Jura sending him into the ground.

Jura's body slammed against the ground making a shockwave that blew away all the stone pillars and create a massive crater. Gale flew back landing on his feet quickly falling to his knees with blood and sweat dripping off him. The crowd was silent making it easy to hear Gale's labored breathing.

After a full minute Jura's body stayed limp on the ground with white eyes "GALE IS THE WINNER"! The arena exploded making the whole city rumble as Gale stood up up with a smile "I … did it". He fell back with a thud passed out as his friends jumped down into the arena along with Lamia Scale.

Chelia quickly started healing Jura getting him to a point where he was conscious "I… lost". Light and Buck lifted Gale carrying him out of the arena quickly followed closely by Makarov and the others. Makarov jumped through the halls catching up with the boys "come with me to Porlyusica this instant".

They nodded taking him to the old woman who was utterly shocked by the boys state "who did he fight"? Makarov gained a large smile "the fifth wizard saint Jura Neekis … and he won". Lucy and Wendy were in the room becoming frozen in shock "Gale beat Jura… that's insane". Wendy hopped off the bed running over to him "i'll start healing him immediately".

Makarov shoved everyone out including Gale's team leaving Lucy, Wendy, Porlyusica, and himself. The old mage quickly helped Wendy with his wounds "he will be alright Makarov… his magic is severely depleted but his wounds are relatively minor". Makarov nodded with a smile standing over Gale "I had no idea he grew so much in his training".

A weak voice spoke out capturing their attention "I would have lossed if this was a real fight". Makarov looked down at him as Mavis appeared inside the room "what do you mean Gale you were amazing"? Mavis sighed "he is right… Jura had enough power to do that move twice… he could have made the first one twice as powerful … or do it right after the first one".

Gale nodded with defeat written on his face "... he is truly strong… that took everything I had and I barely did it". Makarov chuckled "Gale… Jura is thinking the same exact thing about you… you're only thinking of Jura… but if this was a real fight you wouldn't have held back either".

Mavis smiled nodded tilting her head "he is right… you clearly have a lot of power and in that fight you both fought with honor take pride that you won". Gale felt tears come to his eyes "thank you master… I have one more question". Makarov smiled sitting with him "what do you wanna know my boy"?

Gale pointed to the first master "who is the cute girl that appeared in here". Mavis' face went beat red making her quickly cover it giving out a girly squeal. Makarov gave a hearty laugh "I forgot… you weren't a real member on Tenrou Island… this is out first master Mavis".

Porlyusica cleared her throat "that is quite enough talk he need a lot of rest now everyone get out". The room emptied out leaving just Gale, Porlyusica, and Wendy who tended to the sleeping mages wounds. Wendy broke the silence "he beat a Wizard Saint … does that mean he is now a Wizard Saint"?

The older lady shook her head "the head of the council would have to recognize him as one… though after beating Jura in a one on one battle it wouldn't surprise me if they offered him the spot". Wendy was amazed looking back at Gale "do you think he will be able to fight tomorrow"?

Once again the older lady shook her head "not if he wants to win… he will have to wait at least a full day for his magic to replenish".

(Night)

Gale walked through the town with bandages all over his body including his left eye "man I can't believe she won't let me participate tomorrow". He felt a strong gaze on him making him slowly turn to Kagura of Mermaid Heel. He smiled at her "why hello White Ribbon Kagura what can I do for you"?

The mage walked over to him with a serious gaze "the girls were wondering if you were ok"? Gale chuckled out lifting his shirt to show the bandages "well I won't be participating in anything tomorrow". She nodded with a light blush "well I was wondering if you would like to come eat with us"?

He smiled nodding to her "of course I would love to have dinner with Mermaid Heel". She jumped in joy before quickly shrinking down "that sounds nice". She lead him to their hotel walking in letting all the girls see him. Miliana jumped with a screech hugging Gale tightly "GALE YOU'RE HERE"

Gale nodded hugging her back before pushing her off "you look great kitten". She blushed batting at his arm "oh shut up you always say that". He sat down with them seeing a large spread of food "so Kagura said you were all worried that I was hurt". The bigger gal gave a hefty laugh "we might have been worried but she was the one that went out looking for you".

Kagura hid her red face "I only came to look for him because he has helped our guild in the past … not because I care for him Risley". Gale chuckled at her being bashful "don't worry Kagura I will always be happy to see my favorite guild". Miliana gave a meow before curling up in his lap "we all love when you come to cook for us".

He smiled stroking her hair making her pur in his lap "you girls had the best guild to cook for with beautiful ladies and your never loud". They all blushed at him hiding their faces by stuffing food in their mouths. Kagura stayed calm eating her sushi "so Gale you beat a Wizard Saint… that must make you feel amazing".

Gale shook his head as the cat girl nuzzled into him "well … I feel good that I helped my team… but I want to fight him again with no restrictions". Kagura giggled "I would love to spar with you now that you use you magic". He nodded while stuffing his face "it would b fun … maybe we'll get a chance during the games".

After her happy smile the group drifted into different conversation while Miliana curled up in Gale's lap. After the night passed by most of the girls went to bed ready for the next day leaving Kagura, Miliana, and Gale. Gale gave a loud yawn "well I think I should head back to my team and get ready for tomorrow". Kagura gave a sad sigh standing up "well i'll walk you out if you can get Miliana off your lap".

Gale chuckled as the cat girl softly snored turning in his lap "it's ok i'll take her to bed". He lifted her up in his arms taking her into an empty room laying her down on the bed. He walked out shutting the door behind him "you don't have to walk me out". She blushed looking away "i'm doing because it's the nice thing to do … not because I like you".

He smiled giving her a quick hug "Kagura you don't have to act… we were both in that tower it makes sense you have a connection to me". She blushed at the hug watching him walk out "I only like you as a sparring partner and that's it". Gale chuckled opening the door looking back "well either way you look amazing … good luck tomorrow". He shut the door on the beat red Kagura who quickly ran to her room to hide from the world.

Gale walked through the town avoiding any other stops on his way 'those two are so damn hot'. He walked in seeing his team already went to bed letting him pass out on his bed "it's gonna suck not being able to do anything tomorrow". He passed out letting his magic slowly come back to his body.


	7. The Second Day

**The Second Day**

(Previously)

Gale made one final jump as pillars shot up around Jura to protect him "NOT THIS TIME SAINT"! Yajima spoke up in pure shock "the fact that these two wizards are still going after those attacks is simply amazing… I think we are watching two Wizards Saint level mages clash".

Gale roared out spinning the spear around and throwing it with all his strength making a perfect circle lightning cutter. The projectile cut through the earth like butter leaving the top open and Jura without defense. Gale jumped up coming down with all his weight giving the biggest haymaker to Jura sending him into the ground.

Jura's body slammed against the ground making a shockwave that blew away all the stone pillars and create a massive crater. Gale flew back landing on his feet quickly falling to his knees with blood and sweat dripping off him. The crowd was silent making it easy to hear Gale's labored breathing.

After a full minute Jura's body stayed limp on the ground with white eyes "GALE IS THE WINNER"! The arena exploded making the whole city rumble as Gale stood up up with a smile "I … did it". He fell back with a thud passed out as his friends jumped down into the arena along with Lamia Scale.

(Now)

Gale was shaken awake by Light who held some bandages "get up Saint Slayer we have to change your bandages and go to the arena". Gale sighed sitting up letting Light do his bandages "get it over with so I can watch you guys fight". Light chuckled before helping him up and leaving him to get dressed in his normal attire.

Gale just wore his black jeans and boots with a light unbuttoned red button up shirt "ok move out boys". They walked out making their way to the arena "you guys get to the balcony and send out Buck for the game". The three boys nodded walking ahead as the announcer started doing his job.

Gale walked out of the stadium and made his way to a barren field seeing Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal. Jellal ran up to him with an amused face "Gale I heard you beat Jura… that's amazing". Gale smiled at him patting his shoulder "i'm sure you would have won if those two didn't mess you up".

He chuckled as the other two walked over "they did the right thing… we can't risk getting caught right now". Ultear pushed him out of the way smiling at Gale "we watched your fight … you probably are pretty hurt". Gale nodded with a red face "yeah I went a little overboard… I can't do anything today but the others are more than enough to pick up the slack".

She grabbed her chin thinking "you're probably right… so have you felt anything off … any weird magic"? Gale shook his head leaning against the stadium "other than Raven Tail obviously". Meredy leaned forward making her breasts bounce "wow I didn't think we would ever see you so hurt".

Gale chuckled giving her a quick hug "yeah me neither… but the guys have given me a new nickname". She beamed with happiness as he hugged her "I was beginning to think you would leave me hanging". Ultear ignored their conversation "well we haven't gotten anything from our investigation".

Jellal sighed "yeah it's been tough even finding a lead… but for now all we can do is wait". Gale nodded turning to walk away "we'll catch up later … and whatever you do Jellal … don't go near Mermaid Heel". He nodded knowing two of the members were in the Tower of Heaven "I guessed as much… so what's the new name"?

Gale looked back with a smile walking back over "they call me the Saint Slayer". Ultear giggled into her hand "what a ridiculous name… beat some more saints and it'll fit". Gale chuckled giving a quick one armed hug to Ultear that pushed away a blush "don't be strangers". He ran off going back to the stadium leaving the group to poke fun at Ultear.

Gale walked through the halls coming across Ivan standing in his way "so the great Chaos Theory are good guys now". Gale froze looking at him intently "Ivan… I don't know how you figured it out but I need you to know something". That large man leaned down staring into the mages eyes "what is that Fairy"?

Gale walked past him pushing him away "if you come near me when i'm cleared to fight I'll put you in an early grave". The large man chuckled looking at the mage walk away "you may certainly try". Gale walked to his team's box sitting with his friends "how's Buck doing in the games"?

The other two looked over to him with knowing smiles "he's currently in third with Bachus in first… the gravity girl is weighing him down". Pitch nudged Gale's gut "so how are the girls … you give a big ole hug"? Gale waved him off looking up at the screens "focus on the games… we only have 15 points".

(WIth Buck)

Buck was currently surrounded by black thunder that shocked the crowd "cut it out Risley"! He could barely move as the now skinny sexy girl laughed at him "not a chance … with that lightning you'd be unstoppable to catch up to". As they neared the finish line Buck looked back with a massive black ball of lightning in his arms "then i'll make ya". He went to slam the sphere on the ground before a blue light wrapped around him.

His magic completely disappeared making him fall to his knees as a snake looking man gave him a strong kick to the face sending him off the cart. Buck growled as his magic returned letting him shoot back onto the cart and continue the race. He ran as fast as he could getting passed the Blue Pegasus' member that took hi magic away.

"Next to finish is Buck with the Magic Council taking the 4th spot for six points". Buck growled out slamming his fist into the ground "damn it". He waited for the final two racers "well at least you guys finished". Natsu and Gajeel smiled at him happy to be off the cart "that Sabertooth punk is gonna regret that".

Buck chuckled helping them walk off the sickness "don't throw up on me Natsu or i'll kick your ass". "Shut your…" Natsu tried responding but instead just held his mouth to stop his throw up. Buck left them and walked back to his team getting a few high fives from them "don't worry about it dude … we still have the final fight".

They watched the first fight with the snake man that kicked Buck off the cart against Toby from Lamia Scale. Gale sighed sitting calmly "I hate to say it but that guy is gonna beat him… I hope that's all he does".

The fight played out like Gale expected along with the snake guy ripping up Toby's long lost sock. Light scoffed at the show "those Raven Tail asshole's are evil through and through". They all nodded watching the next fight start with Elfman and Bachus "he's gonna have to pull out some crazy moves to beat Bachus".

They all agreed paying little attention to the fight giving out a few cheers when Elfman went on the defense. Gale stood up pacing around the box "there really isn't much to do is there… I hope the girl's fight is good". Elfman won his fight surprising most of the crowd and his guild "I'M A REAL MAN"!

Gale smiled at him giving a quick cheer as he was helped off the field "next it Mira and Jenny… Mira's got this in the bag". The others gave bored nods as the girls jumped down "at least they're both really sexy". They gave another nod to Light's statement laying back watching as they made their bet.

The announcer spoke up once again catching their attention "now because we have two models we thought it would be more fun if the two mages did a pose off… for fun of course". As the words left the mans mouth the four boys shot straight up getting as close to the edge as possible.

Erza, Lucy, and Cana looked over to Gale with angry faces seeing he was so excited to see the girls pose "pervert". The two pin-up models quickly get into swimsuits that were tighter than most men's pants at the moment. Gale was looking on in pure carnal lust as he watched the two sexy woman pose. "Guys… I can die happy now that this has happened … truly beautiful" Gale's friends all nodded in agreement.

Before the next theme could be spoke a few of the girls in Mermaid Heel jumped down in their own swimsuits. The four boys all felt blood drip from their noses as all the girls joined in changing into kinkier outfits. The men of the arena were on cloud nine seeing the sexiest girls from all the guilds join in. Gale's eyes were glued to Erza who was now in bondage gear "she is wearing that for me next time I see her".

The announcer quickly changed the theme to wedding dresses "you better get your partner and quickly". The boys all looked at each other nodding as they jumped down with dress suits appearing on them. Gale walked up to Erza holding his hand "may I your partner milady"? Erza spun around to tell him off for being a pervert but froze seeing him "... of course".

Gale looked her over feeling pure lover seeing her in a wedding dress "you look absolutely amazing". She blushed as he took her hand pulling her in close "we have one other person that has to join us". Erza sighed as he reached over grabbing Cana's drunk form pulling her close "you two look absolutely amazing".

Cana's drunk blush grew more as he held them both "what about Lucy"? Gale gave a chuckle nodding over to natsu and Lucy. "They may be fighting … but I can see she clearly likes him … even if they both don't know it". Cana leaned into him tracing his chest "doesn't that make you angry"?

Erza looked at him deeply as he spoke "not at all… I love all of you … but as long you're happy then I am to". They smiled nuzzling into him making a few girls look over to them angrily "bitches".

Light smiled walking over to Wendy looking down at her "well Miss Wendy may I accompany you"? Wendy blushed with a giggle nodding to him taking his hand with smile "you don't have to chose me Light-San". Light chuckled "I see you like a little sister I couldn't let you stand her alone". She giggled as he stood next to her with a smile "that means a lot Light-San".

Buck walked over to Mira holding his hand out "well Mira may I be your partner"? She giggled into her hand as Makarov walked back up to the stands "dumb young kids". She grabbed his hand letting him spin her "you're quite handsome in that outfit". He smiled holding onto her "and you are as beautiful as ever".

Finally Pitch looked around seeing Lisanna alone "hehe well she is pretty dang cute". He walked over bowing while holding his hand out "may I join you"? She mimicked her sister's giggle taking his hand "of coure Pitch i'd love to".

As everyone paired up Gale chuckled with his brides holding them tightly as a few of the men in the crowd swore at him "lucky bastard"! The contest slowly came to a close as the master of Lamia Scale wore a swimsuit exposing her old lady bits. Everyone slowly went back to the stands downtrodden at the sight of her bits.

Gale and his friends all laughed as they jumped back up to their seats "well that was fun … except the last part". They all agreed turning their attention back to the fight seeing the girls were making their bet.

"So Mira whoever wins will have to pose nude in the next issue of Sorcerer Weekly … deal"? Mira thought for a second before nodding her head "that sounds like fun… but I think we should do a real fight then". Jenny didn't get a second thought before Mira's Sitri's soul blindsided her beating her in one attack.

Gale immediately signed up for the next issue with a bloody nose "we are hanging that up in the house". The others chuckled "how is that you're the most perverted and serious one out of all of us"? Gale waved him off sitting back with a smile "let's just focus on the last fight … can't wait".

Next up was Kagura and Yukino of Sabertooth who chose to wager her life much to the competitors disapproval. Gale was interested in the fight as Yukino pulled out amazing keys that left the crowd in shock. Gale sighed seeing Kagura barely trying "... Kagura will beat her easily … and she's not gonna sugar coat it". The other boys nodded knowing Kagura's personality making them all pity Yukino.

The fight played out exactly as the boys thought it would making Gale sigh "Jiemmas gonna kick her out". He stood up grabbing the others "I don't know who we're fighting but I do know who's gonna fight". The others played close attention "Light is gonna go out there and tomorrow Buck is gonna fight".

Pitch gave a angry scoff "when am getting my chance to fight… am I not strong enough"? Gale gripped Pitch's shoulder "you're joining the games tomorrow and will do the tag team battle with me". He gave a nod "sorry… I shouldn't of assumed something like that… can't wait to fight with ya man".

Light readied himself as the announcer spoke out "the last fight of the day … let u see if Sabertooth can bring it back". Gale looked down at Yukino seeing her standing in the ring "I will make up for my loss … I promise". Light jumped down walking over to her "are you sure you can still fight Yukino … maybe one of your other members should fight".

She stood her ground looking straight at him "I have to make up for that loss… or I won't be able to show my face again". Light looked up to Jiemma "you can't let her fight in this state… she's your responsibility". Jiemma scoffed standing up looking down at her "I have no use for losers… this is her one chance to make up for it".

The guild master of all the teams all stared at him in anger "that man isn't a real guild master". Makarov steamed along with his predecessor "he would make his wounded child fight just to stay in the guild … bastard". Gale stood up walking outside to the arena grabbing Yukino's shoulder "we won't fight this girl… she is clearly injured".

Light and him started to walk back with the crowd cheering their honorable choice. Gale looked up at Jiemma "you're no real Guild Master … you're a monster". The anger Jiemma let off was potent enough for them to feel. He jumped down into the arena making the crowd go quite "would you like to say that to my face … ant".

Gale turned around walking up to him making his guild and the crowd gasp "a master that would make their injured child fight for a game is no real master". Team Sabertooth stared down at the Gale "who the hell does he think he is"? Rogue stepped closer to Sting "what shall we do if he attacks master"? Sting chuckled "we watch him get pummeled into the ground like the ant he is".

Jiemma looked down on Gale making the crowd inch closer and closer "are they gonna fight"? The massive man grabbed at Gale's throat lifting him up "an ant like you has no place to speak down to ME"! Both Fairy Tail teams got closer ready to jump down and help their guildmate.

Before anyone could move Gale's three friends appeared around Jiemma "you better put him down or we will make you". Like a flash of lightning Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus were surrounding the boys. Sting chuckled "you guys got balls to pick a fight with our master in front of us".

Gale raised his hand stopping the commotion "there will be no fighting… if this is how you treat your friends … then your not even a guild". Jiemma threw him back letting him cough up a bit "you bastards". Light helped up Gale as they walked back Yukino yelled out to the boys "please … fight me".

Gale looked back at her seeing tears in her eyes "you're hurt … we aren't gonna fight someone hurt for these games". The announcer broke his silence "it seems that the Magic Council's team won't fight the injured Yukino… if no fight takes place no point will be awarded". Jiemma felt his anger come back looking up to his guild "one of you wimps take her place already".

Gale looked back as Yukino stood her ground "Light … go out there and lose". The three of them spun looking at him "are you sure dude"? Gale gave a sad sigh "we're not gonna fight her for real and if this saves her… then lose". Light nodded giving a long sigh "you're right… ok i'll do it".

Light jumped back out making Yukino's face light up "you'll fight me… thank you". Light looked up at Jiemma with a scoff "i'd rather fight him to be honest". She readied herself "I will win for my guild … don't go easy on me". Light sighed putting up his fists "let's get this over with … I don't want to fight you at all".

The bell was sounds letting them start the fight "so should we make a bet like all the others fight"? Light gave her a smile "I guess we could do that… what would you like if you win… anything at all". She thought for a moment "you will bow before Master Jiemma and apologize for your rudeness".

Light gave a loud scoff "really… fine whatever… but if I win then you will have dinner with me". She didn't react only nodding "then we have a deal now let us fight … I will prove myself". Light showed no magic as he ran at her with his fist up "hope you have some stamina left". He gave multiple quick jabs using no magic making her step back as he hit her 'i'm barely touching her and she is already exhausted'.

Yukino jumped back falling back breathing heavily "come out Pisces". The twin fish came out looking down at Light "now your true form". The two fish climbed into the sky transforming into two people being a woman and her son. Light jumped back "they can do that… why the hell didn't she do that in the last fight"?

The two people came down from the sky ready to attack "let's go mother and beat this evil man".

Gale looked over to Yukino seeing her straining to keep the spirits out "... she is gonna pass out from exhaustion". The other two looked over seeing her on one knee "she is really trying… but he won't care".

Before the spirits could make contact they poofed out of existence making Light look over to Yukino. She was on the ground breathing heavily with blurry eyes "she couldn't keep such powerful spirits here… she's done". She fell back unconscious making Light swear under his breath "I couldn't even let her win".

The announcer spoke out as she fell "It seems that Yukino has passed out from her wounds… Light wins". Light walked back to his team with a gloom look "I was gonna let her win… but she was too tired to even stand". Gale slapped his back "it's not your fault… she was a stubborn one".

The team left the stadium with sad expressions "Well we're at 31 now… let's go to the guild place and party then".

(A bit later)

The four of them were at the Fairy Tail hotel where the four of them were dispersed talking with their friends. Gale sat with Erza and the Master "I wanted her to win … she just couldn't stand the strain of her fight". Makarov sighed patting his shoulder "you boys did fine … your friends told us you have a new nickname".

Erza chuckled eating her cake as Gale blushed "please don't call me what they are … it doesn't fit". Makarov raised his glass with a drunken blush yelling loudly catching everyone's attention "toast to the Saint Slayer Gale"! He looked away from the crowd as everyone laughed at him yelling loudly "the Saint Slayer Gale"!

Erza laughed grabbing his shoulder pulling him away to their own table "come on Gale you could have a worse nickname". He gave a exasperated sigh "I know… but it would be better if I beat other Saints before they called me that". She laughed sitting with him in her red top with plaid skirt and brown tights "well I like it".

Gale looked her over seeing her boots were still on "are you going out later"? She nodded taking another piece of cake into her mouth "I wanted to see an old friend later". Gale nodded sitting back "well you look absolutely amazing… hope I don't have some competition"? She jumped up shaking her head "no nothing like that… I realized something earlier".

Gale sat closer with her with a smile "well tell me what you found out beautiful"? Her face morphed into a scared blush "Gale… I love you". Gale froze hearing her words staring her down "... you love me… like actually love me"? Gale looked at her face seeing the fear in her eyes 'she's so vulnerable'. She rubbed her legs together trying not to show how much she cared "if you don't wanna say it back I understand".

Gale stood up grabbing her hand pulling her away into an empty room shutting the door behind them. He turned around grabbing her arms "no it's not that at all Erza… I'm not good at this… I have multiple girls because I don't want to hurt anyone". Erza looked up at him with a soft smile grabbing his face "you won't hurt us if you love someone … as long as you're happy then we will be".

Gale was silent listening to her her "... while you were on the island I realized … out of all the girls I met you were the only one I thought about every night". The Scarlet haired girl's face matched her hair "does that mean…"? Gale pulled her closely kissing her with all his passion making her melt into his arms "I love you … there is a lot of girls that I wanted to go out with … and the only thing that kept me from giving into those thoughts were you".

She smiled jumping up kissing him more "what does this mean… about the others"? Gale sighed holding her "I'm gonna talk with Lucy … but for now I think Cana will have to wait". Erza chuckled getting a saucy smirk "i'll make you a deal for now… you can do whatever you want with them… give them what they want but when I decide … you're all mine".

Gale chuckled holding her tightly "I never thought I could find someone like you … whenever you say… i'll be all your". She smiled jumping up wrapping her legs around him "then… for now be mine". Gale nodded kissing her softly gripping her ass firmly as he took her over to the bed.

(Lemon)

Erza blushed as he took his shirt off "are you sure Erza… we don't have to go fast"? Erza sat up quickly looking deeply at him "I waited seven years for this… i'm sure". She made him turn red as she took her shirt off freeing her massive breasts. Gale quickly took her nipple into his mouth making her moan out.

Erza threw her head back as he grabbed her other tit playing with her nipple "can I see your… you know"? Gale smiled kissing her deeply as he shined golden becoming completely naked letting his large cock poke out. Erza blushed seeing it "can we … go all the way… like real couples".

Gale leaned down licking her ear making her moan out "we are a real couple… next time we do this we can do everything we want to do". She nodded as he moved down to her already spread legs feeling her legs up. Erza moaned out as she heard a tear "did you just rip my leggings … i'm gonna have to punish you later".

Gale's face went beat red hearing her low sultry voice "I just couldn't wait… and now I can't wait to be punished". He quickly leaned forward spreading her pussy with his tongue making her fall back moaning. He went on hearing her moan louder and louder until he stopped coming back to her face.

Erza felt the large cock rub against her entrance "please do it… you feel so good". Gale nodded capturing her lips as he pushed inside her making her moan into his mouth. Gale went in slowly moaning out himself "god you feel amazing Erza". A loud moan filled the room as he started going faster making the bed shake along with Erza.

After they continued Erza wrapper her legs around him covering her mouth as she moaned out cumming on Gale's cock. Gale pulled back spraying all over the bed missing Erza "damn … I love you". She breathed heavily laughing as she pulled him onto the bed after tearing the sheets off "I love you to".

(Lemon Over)

They fell asleep together as the party outside fizzled out into passed out drunks letting Erza slip out to meet up with Jellal. Gale woke up cleaning himself and putting on his clothes walking out of the building. Before he could leave Cana grabbed his hand in a drunken stupor "Gale… you never kiss me". He chuckled before leaning down capturing her lips making her blush "I'll kiss you as much as you want".

She smiled passing out again letting him completely leave the guild "well … now I guess all I can do is go home to sleep". He walked through the streets thinking back on the day "... maybe I should talk with Jiemma about Yukino… with him she was definitely kicked out". He sighed walking to the Sabertooth lodging.

He looked on with a dropped jaw "Natsu attacked them… he actually went and attacked them". He saw a large hole in the side of the building with fire coming out of it "that fucking idiot". He jumped up the steps taking a strong leap landing inside the building seeing Happy being held captive.

Gale gave a loud sigh that caught everyone attention "Minerva… I assume you're here to take Yukino's place". The proud strong woman looked back with a smile "I guess the rumors are true… the cooks actually came to fight". Gale walked over grabbing Natsu by the scarf "next time you do something this stupid at least grab me to help".

Natsu sighed as Happy ran over "I'm so sorry Natsu… I didn't mean to get captured"! Natsu hugged Happy close "it's ok buddy … we'll get them back in the games… I'm sorry Gale". Gale chuckled hugging Natsu to his side "I don't care that you did it … but I would have loved to join you so happy would have been safer".

Natsu chuckled rubbing the back of his head "I should have gotten you … we'll get them back tomorrow". Gale nodded laughing with him as they walked back to the lodge "we'll show them what are guilds made of".


	8. Chapter 8

**The Third Day**

(Previously)

He looked on with a dropped jaw "Natsu attacked them… he actually went and attacked them". He saw a large hole in the side of the building with fire coming out of it "that fucking idiot". He jumped up the steps taking a strong leap landing inside the building seeing Happy being held captive.

Gale gave a loud sigh that caught everyone attention "Minerva… I assume you're here to take Yukino's place". The proud strong woman looked back with a smile "I guess the rumors are true… the cooks actually came to fight". Gale walked over grabbing Natsu by the scarf "next time you do something this stupid at least grab me to help".

Natsu sighed as Happy ran over "I'm so sorry Natsu… I didn't mean to get captured"! Natsu hugged Happy close "it's ok buddy … we'll get them back in the games… I'm sorry Gale". Gale chuckled hugging Natsu to his side "I don't care that you did it … but I would have loved to join you so happy would have been safer".

Natsu chuckled rubbing the back of his head "I should have gotten you … we'll get them back tomorrow". Gale nodded laughing with him as they walked back to the lodge "we'll show them what are guilds made of".

(Now)

Gale woke up early in the morning getting his normal outfit and walking out of the building going off alone into town. He walked through town ignoring the civilians that yelled out at him for beating Jura. He sped up jumping up to the roof tops going through the whole town making his way to Fairy Tail Lodge.

He jumped through a window landing to see the 1st master and Makarov "i'm here for the meeting". Makarov smiled at him holding up a letter "I got a letter from the Magic Counsel… I wanted you to read it". Mavis was red in the face looking him over "I think you'll love what it says Gale-San".

Gale chuckled grabbing the letter opening it up reading through it making his face twist into euphoria.

 _To Gale of Fairy Tail_

 _The Magic Counsel has been given word that you have beaten the fifth Wizard Saint in a one on one battle. We have also been given a recommendation form from your Master Makarov Dreyar a former Wizard Saint. With this and a in depth investigation we have decided to give you the rank of seventh Wizard Saint due to the open spot. You have done great work for the magic Counsel by representing us in the game. Your Master was sent over what we decided was the appropriate robe along with your Saint Seal. - The Magic Counsel_

At the bottom of the note was the iron cross pin that Wizard Saints wore to prove their spot on the counsel. He grabbed the large pin looking it over "they made me a Wizard Saint … you recommended me Master"? Makarov nodded with a large smile "it was easy with you representing them". Makarov's eyes flew open as Gale jumped forward hugging him close "thank you Master … this means a lot".

Makarov chuckled pushing him off jumping onto the bed "you earned it my boy … now take this and do good in today's games". Gale smiled as Makarov grabbed a large box opening it to a large fur coat exactly like his own but black and white. Gale grabbed the coat seeing it fit perfectly "i'll make you proud master".

Gale walked out of the guild leaving everyone to gawk at his new robes "see you guys at the games". Natsu jumped up held back by Lucy and Gray "why the hell does he get to be a Wizard Saint"?! Gale walked to the arena feeling the stares he was getting from those he passed "the new coat feels good".

He sped up getting to the arena making his way inside their teams box "I don't need any judging eyes". He waited as his friends crashed through the door screaming "you became a Wizard Saint"!? Gale chuckled loudly standing up pointing to his badge "you're looking at the new Seventh Wizard Saint".

They all gave him a quick punch making him laugh out as they congratulated him "you deserve it ya bastard". They all sat down as the games began opening with the teams current scores "we're at 31 … with two more days we could easily hit above 50". They sat and waited as they finished the opening announcements.

"Now that we're done with opening statements lets get on to my favorite part of the games… the mini-games". Gale smiled patting Pitch's back with a smile "it's up to you now… do well". Pitch smiled walking down to the arena with the other participants "no problem … Saint Slayer Saint".

He listened closely to the rules of the massive dungeon that hung from the sky "this might actually be fun". They pulled straws to see the order of who would go with Erza being first and Pitch being fifth. Pitch laid back on the ground listening to Erza's choice of how many monsters "100… come on I wanted to finally fight"!

Erza chuckled back at him "sorry Pitch but today is the day Fairy Tail makes the start of our comeback". Pitch sighed waving her off "I get it… good luck with the fighting... don't get to hurt or Gale will be worried". She nodded walking into the massive dungeon seeing monsters already surrounding her.

Pitch jumped up walking over to the pumpkin referee "so if she pulls this off how are we gonna continue"? The referee jumped at his voice "well we have a backup challenge ready in the event she pulls it out". Pitch looked at the screen watching her tear through monsters "trust me… there is a handful of people that could pull this off… and she is at the top". The mascot jumped in delight "it would be a real treat to see her do it".

Pitch laid back listening to the announcer shout cast the events of his opponent "wake me up when it's over".

Gale looked up at the screen with a smile as he witnessed her slash through waves of monster "she's amazing". He stood up and walked out of the area "i'll probably be back before she finishes but if not you guys know the game plan". They both gave him an odd look before waving him goodbye as the door closed.

Gale walked through the building making his way outside before looking up at the statues "time for some recon". His head shined as glasses appeared on his face before he bent down and jumped flying on top of the statue. He landed as the glasses glimmered letting him see the ethernano in the air.

He looked down at the arena looking throughout it planting his eyes on Ivan "that's weird … he's hiding his magic… I can't even sense it". He looked closer before taking the glasses off throwing them to the side "I knew these wouldn't work… damn Meredy and her impulse buys". He took out regular binoculars staring down at Raven Tail "I don't get it… they don't do anything all day… why the hell did they join and not just attack"?

He sighed turning around walking off the cliff free falling until he grabbed the wall screeching to a halt. He fell the rest of the way making a cloud of dust as he landed "they'll try something… I know it". He walked back into the arena making his way back to their box seats "now the question is if I let Pitch go all out".

He stood outside their area ready to go in before a hand grabbed his shoulder making him look back to see Kagura. Gale smiled turning around as she grabbed her arm with a blush "Gale… I wanted to talk to you". He smiled looked down at her "what's up Sword Maiden… did something happen"?

She shook her head looking away "your team didn't get a chance to make a real bet the other day… so I was wondering if we could make a bet for this round"? Gale chuckled holding his hand out "I bet Pitch will get the 2nd spot in this round … if he does you girls will cook my team a nice dinner".

She smiled gaining a competitive face "and if he doesn't then you will come to our lodge tonight and follow any of our orders for the night". Gale laughed loudly wiping an invisible tear from his eye "I like it… you got yourself a deal". They shook hands as he walked back in throwing his coat on the chair walking over to the railing.

He broke a small pebble from the railing and threw it with precision hitting Pitch in the forehead making him turn to him "I want you to go all out". All three of his team members went wide eyed as he spoke "you sure Gale… that could get messy"? Gale nodded with a proud smile 'this way we win more points and I win a nice dinner'.

Gale sat back and watched Erza finish the last monster making the arena erupt in cheers "knew she could do it". The referee jumped around in surprise "well I never thought it would be possible … but she did it". The announcer roared out with shock "this is unbelievable … in the case monster ran out before everyone got a chance our magic knight guest brought MPF with him".

They rolled out a large cylinder with a floating sphere "when a Mage attacks this device it will spit out a number according to how powerful it was". The participants all got giddy with excitement as the new challenge started. Milliana went first attacking the device with all her power making the magic finder read out 365.

The announcer spoke out everyone's thoughts "we don't have anything to put that up against so let's ask our resident Magic Knight". The special guest smiled speaking up "well with that score she would easily be chosen as a captain of her own squad". The crowd gave out mixed oohs and aahs as others took their turns. Orga went next smiling at the crowd as he raised his hands " **Lightning God Slayer: Charged Particle Cannon** "! A black beam shot out scorching the earth as the MPF read out 3825 through the smoke.

The Magic Knight was stunned seeing the number "I have never seen the MPF go so high … quite impressive". Jura smiled standing in front of the device looking down at the referee "may I go all out"? The pumpkin nodded giving a spin "go ahead … that is why we're all here isn't it". Jura chuckled taking a familiar stance making Gale stand up "I knew it… now everyone gets to see how powerful that attack really is".

Jura went stoic before roaring out as his magic formed and shot forward making a massive explosion " **Mount Fuji** "! The blast was just as big as it was when it hit Gale in their match "OH MY… 8544"! Jura took the second spot as the arena shook with cheers "that's impossible… is this the power of a Wizard Saint"?

Makarov and Mavis looked over to Gale with terrified expressions "he took two of those… I wonder what he would place at". The crowd was in an uproar "that guy from the Magic Counsel took two of those". More chants could be heard before Pitch jumped up making them all forget their thoughts.

Pitch smiled walking up "well if Jura is going all out then I have to put everything I have on the table". He stepped back looking at the other mages "will everyone please take a bunch of steps back … this is everything I have to offer". The mages looked at him with a scoff as they walked back to the edge of the arena.

Gale stood up grabbing the other two "if he goes completely all out then we need to be ready to stop him". They nodded standing at the ready making a few mages look over with a gulp 'is he really that powerful'? Gale looked down with a smile "go for it Pitch we're ready to stop you if need be"!

Pitch smiled looked back at the MPF reader as he slammed his fist into the ground making a ominous black magic circle appear below him. " **Holy Devil Slayer Forbidden Art: Devil Synchronization** " the circle enveloped him making the arena go silent. Pure ethernano exploded out as a black arm pushed its way out of the light.

Pitch roared out making the arena shake and the light blow away showing his new and improved form. His arms were pitch black with two inch long claws that ended at a shining torso glowing with light. His back sprouted black wings that spanned 6 feet on both sides making the wind around him pick up.

His face was angelic with blood red eyes and massive black horns that curved upwards. His body had black marking all around him that shined with a red light restraining his power " **Azazel Part Take-over** ". He floated in the sky looking down with an evil gaze "be lucky I am restrained and can't unleash the full extent of this power".

The arena was drowned in fear looking at him as the announcer stuttered out words "it seems Pitch's power is so uncontrollable he has magic restraints on him". Makarov looked over at Gale with a pale face "where did they find this power"? Gale stayed focused on the seals waiting for any problems he would have to take care of.

Pitch looked down at the MPF with a stoic face remaining calm as he raised his hand making a white light appear " **Holy Devil Slayer Secret Art** ". He sent the small sphere towards the device letting it slowly drift over building tension as it tapped the crystal ball " **Judgement** "! The ball disappeared completely before a rumbling in the sky made the crowd look up.

Like a bolt of lightning sent from god himself a white light slammed down spanning the whole area making the earth quake in fear. Pitch smiled as he dropped from the sky landing without a sound feeling the quakes "guilty". The white light shrunk until it was gone in a flash leaving a hole in the arena with the only thing in view was the MPF. Pitch stared as the machine read out a number that made the crowd explode.

"Oh my… I don't believe what I am seeing… the MPF has placed Pitch at 9000 even… what do you two have to say about this"? Yajima piped up with wide eyes "I am in complete shock … what I am more worried about is that his teammates look as if they are ready to step in at any moment".

The black haired knight stuttered "is this man more powerful than a Wizard Saint… how is anyone to follow those two". Pitch shot up to number two making him smile as he breathed out letting the form disappear "no one is beating that". He walked past frozen mages making his way to the wall where he laid back down.

The announcer broke his stupor continuing the contest "well let us go to the final Mage Cana Alberona". Gale sat back with a sigh looking down "I like her a lot but she isn't beating that score". He looked close sensing a strong magic "what the hell is this feeling … there is no way she has that much power"? He looked at her arm seeing the burning mark of fairy making him look over to Mavis "what the hell".

Mavis smiled at him "I let her borrow it … this way we'll win no matter what happens". He fidgeted as she spoke not able to make words come out 'we got cheated… by a drunk and a ghost'. He looked forward as Cana performed Fairy glitter "that is IMPOSSIBLE… the scale is broke at 9999"! Gale's eyes went white seeing they were beaten "I lost… what the hell did I get myself into"?

Pitch made his way back up laughing "I can't believe she actually used that… I should've broke the restraints". Gale looked over with a straight face "if you did that and went crazy like in training … we probably be disqualified". He nodded with a snort "I know that … but I seriously think I can handle it". He sat down as Gale felt a strong gaze from Mermaid Heel "I'm a dead man… I know it.

(Laxus' Match)

Gale and the others watched closely as the fight started a few minutes prior and Laxus was being thrown around like a ragdoll. Buck scoffed "what the hell does he think he's doing … he can't lose until I get to him". Light looked back at him with a smile "you still wanna take him down… dude that's literally ancient history"? Buck waved him off as he watched the fight "something has to be wrong … this is weird".

Gale nodded in agreement "Laxus should be wiping the floor with this guy … we can't do anything though… just watch for now". The match continued with Laxus making a few comebacks in the match. Gale sighed looking over at Ivan "he hasn't done much this entire time… I don't like it".

The others looked over seeing the large man sitting with the same smile "let's check it out then". Gale shook his head with a frown "if something is going on and we tip them off it could end bad… but we can confirm our theory". He broke another pebble from the railing and aimed it at Ivan "let's see if he reacts". He threw the pebble right through Ivan's head making a ripple across his forehead "he's an illusion".

Buck growled looking down at the illusion "then let's get down there and beat the crap out of whoever is in the arena"! Gale grabbed him by his arm shaking his head "Laxus is one of the strongest in the guild … and Ivan's son so I don't think he'll kill him". Buck growled sitting back "he gets five minutes until I go down there". Gale nodded as they went back to the fight seeing a ripple in the air "we might not have to wait".

The illusion was broke letting the crowd see all five of team Raven Tail beaten to a pulp "he beat the whole team". Gale looked down with a large grin "that guy is really something… Buck you sure have your work cut out for you". Buck smiled wide "I wouldn't have it any other way… he needs to be strong".

The next fight started with Wendy going up against Chelia making Gale smile seeing the young girls go all out. He stood up along with his friends cheering for the young girl "you got this Wendy show her the power of our guild"! The blue haired girl smiled giving them a thumbs up "I'll win no matter what".

The boys watched with pride as they both fought with everything they had ending in a draw. Gale smiled jumping over the railing running over to Wendy "you did great Wendy … in fact… you would give me trouble". A lone voice rang out from the announcer booth "it seems an opposing team has gone to cheer the young Dragon Slayer up".

A few whispers spread throughout the arena until a strong voice from Sabertooth caught everyone's attention. Minerva scoffed jumping down walking with pride "they don't know about your connection to Fairy Tail do they"?Makarov jumped up in fear "what will happen if they get found out… what if that 30 thousand jewel is taken away from us"?!

Gale looked back in confusion pushing Wendy behind him "I have no problem with everyone knowing the truth … it doesn't change anything". She scoffed striking out making Gale pull back only to be out paced 'she's fast'. She swiped down making his top shred off showing the golden Fairy Tail mark.

An uproar from everyone in the arena including a few teams reached his ears "that's cheating… he'll give Fairy Tail the win"! Gale pulled back pushing her off "I assure everyone here that we have no intention on going easy on our friends"! The pumpkin referee walked over tugging at Gale's pants "we have no way of proving this though".

Gale sighed grabbing the mic from the small mascot "we will make a deal then… we will take Fairy Tail on in two on two matches… if at any moment it seems we're pulling punches we will pull out of the tournament". The referee stayed quiet for a quick moment before grabbing the mic "we will allow it … even if they were to win the games it would not mean a win for Fairy Tail".

The arena immediately went into small whispers excited to see friends fight each other. Gale looked over to Minerva "you made a enemy today Minerva … pray to your father that you don't fight us in the all out fight". Sting and the others went to jump to her defense only to be stopped by Minerva's raised hand "I look forward to it".

Gale jumped up to their seats with steam coming from him "she's mine … no compromise". They nodded as the announcer started speaking "well… we still have our closing fight with … Team Mermaid Heel". Gale smiled seeing Buck get ready "they will send out Kagura… you must be quick". Buck nodded with a large grin "that's my whole thing … you know thunder and all".

He jumped down with a confident smile as Gale's prediction was correct "why hello Kagura… good to see you". She stayed silent lowering herself making Buck sigh "I get it… focus on the fight and all". The sounded bell went off making Buck ready himself "let's go Sword Maiden". He bent down read to strike only to feel a piercing pain in his stomach as a Kagura struck with her sheathed sword.

Buck jumped high into the sky spitting out some blood "she is a fast one". He landed roughly seeing her pulling back for another attack " **Bellow of the Thunder God** "! He roared out making a flash appear blinding everyone in the stadium. The monstrous blast reached Kagura in a flash making her throw her sword up in defense. Buck smiled slamming both his fists in the ground " **Thunder God Armour** ".

His body was surrounded in black lighting with loud thunder strikes lashing out " **Thunder God's Charged Fist** "! He disappeared from sight and appeared next to Kagura smashing his fist into her leg making her fall to the ground. The massive bellow she was holding back overtook her sending her back into the wall making cracks.

Buck jumped off the ground holding his hands out while pressing them together " **Thunder God's Bullets** "! A magic circle appeared in front of him letting a lightning bullet hell rain down on the stunned girl. He fell to the ground heavily breathing "that had to be enough… she isn't that powerful".

He stood still waiting for the smoke to clear until a voice rang out " **Gravity Change** "! Buck gasped as his body was it with a train sending him to the ground "what the hell… how is she still standing".

(With Gale)

Gale frowned seeing Kagura step out of the shadows"she refuses to lose unless it's to me… it's her way of showing affection". A voice rang over to him making him look up to Risley "you know Kagura better than most Gale… your guy won't beat her and you know it"! Gale chuckled waving her off as he spoke to himself "Buck won't lose … he is more stubborn than even me".

(Back to the Fight)

Kagura jumped high into the sky and using the gravity to slam down with all her force sending shockwaves across the field. The smoke quickly cleared leaving the crowd to gasp as Buck held the sword in his hand. Buck held on with a vice grip "you know Kagura… the closest person to beat Gale other than Jura … is me". She scoffed stomping on his chest only to gasp as two legs wrapped around her neck and slammed her down.

Buck used all his force to jump out of the area of gravity holding her sword "you know I used to use gravity magic… but that's trapped in another part of me". She looked up seeing her sword was with him "how dishonorable … taking my sword with that dirty trick". Buck threw the sword to the side "as you know… if this was a real fight … honor is moot".

He pressed his palms together pulling them apart making a sphere of lightning cloaked in darkness appear. The sphere connected to his hand by arcing lighting " **Lightning God''s Chain** "! He shot out multiple lightning balls that all were connected by arcs of lightning spread all over the field. "There is no running from this move… i'm coming" the balls made a grid that spanned the whole arena.

He jumped forward jumping into a sphere disappearing from sight only to be seen next to Kagura giving a deafening blow to her side.

(With Fairy Tail)

Makarov was astonished at Bucks moves "is he teleporting … I have never seen such fast movement"? Mavis shook her head along with a few eagle eyed marksman "he is using the lightning grid to move faster… you can see a large mass moving from each sphere to the next". The guild all looked on in amazement seeing a fist covered in lightning strike out next to her slamming into her side.

(With Buck)

Buck raced around the whole arena seeing her eyes start to catch up to him 'I gotta end this quick'.Kagura moved like water dodging the many attacks as she jumped over the grid making her way to her sword. Buck growled speeding up building momentum "you can't block what's so fast you can't see".

Every sphere he passed disappeared adding to his mass making him larger until he was a massive streak of thunder racing towards Kagura. Kagura looked forward holding her sword at the ready "I'll block the attack and then finish him". Buck gathered all the lightning and exploded forward " **Lightning God's Judgement** "!

The mass shot out immediately clashing with her sword making arcs of lightning cut through the ground. Buck appeared in the lightning with a smile "it's over Kagura … sorry you couldn't fight Gale". She scoffed throwing his lightning off leaving him midair "you're wide open… now perish".

She slashed upwards only to hit air as Buck stood behind her where he held a tiny metal plate. He pulled back unleashing a massive bellow that threw her across the arena in tattered clothing "metal draws lightning to itself … so I always keep a few on me". He the metal plate on his belt "sadly it only works at close range so I had to get you off guard".

"Buck has done it he has beaten Kagura of Mermaid Heel bringing their points to 48 … can they be stopped"?! Buck walked back up to his teams with a smile "that took a lot out of me… glad she didn't unsheathe that thing". Pitch stood up with a bit of trouble "can we get out of here … I used up a LOT of magic in the first match".

Gale nodded helping him "Jura is powerful but he had to worry about other matches … I wonder how high he would have gotten if he drained himself"? They walked out ignoring the ending announcements. They looked in the sky seeing it was getting dark "man … I want food and sleep". Gale looked to Pitch with a smile "well get a lot in … you and me are fighting our friends tomorrow… it will be a hard fight".

They went back to their lodge ignoring any parties just wanting to get ready for what would be a hard fight. Gale stood outside of the lodge handing Pitch to Buck "I have one thing to do before I go to bed". They all nodded walking in letting him walk away to the Mermaid Heel lodge.

He smiled as he saw Kagura sitting outside in her normal outfit "glad you packed extras". She turned to him with a smile "me to … your friend is much stronger than I thought… I hate it". Gale sat with looking up at the first few stars to come out "if you actually used your sword it would be different… but I respect you for holding onto your beliefs".

She blushed turning away from him "so… would you like to do everyone deed"? Gale sighed sitting back "... if I may ask… can we do it after the games so none of us are too awkward"? She thought for a moment "I guess… but because your making me… I mean us wait you're gonna regret it". He laughed smiling over at her "i'll deal with it… plus if I'm doing your bidding I doubt i'll regret it".

He stood up waving goodbye leaving her in a blushing mess "what does he think i'm gonna do… OH"!

(At Gale's lodging)

Gale walked in and quickly ate some food "tomorrow we go all out… and I mean all out". Pitch smiled nodding to him "no problem … we'll show them our true power… it's gonna be fun". They all ate the rest of the food and went to their rooms to sleep 'how can we sleep when we know that we're gonna have to fight our friends'?


End file.
